


Artificial Passion

by pen_scribe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Americanisms, Angst, F/M, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 58,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_scribe/pseuds/pen_scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy has managed to seduce and bed the Boy-Who-Lived, now he is about to begin his campaign to destroy Harry publicly, enter Blaise Zabini, whose lust for Harry will force Draco to rethink about his passion or is it only about passion? How does one define real passion? Harry and Draco are about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grand Scheme

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and to various publishers including but not limited to Scholastic Books, Raincoat Books, and Bloomsbury Books. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Harry's mouth opened in a silent gasp; eyes squinted, hands reaching frantically at Draco's hands, hair—at his everything; again that wet pressure pressed against his entrance and he could not help himself any longer. He bucked his hips and moaned. The intrusion increased its pace. He was lost in the sensations-he failed to notice Draco's change in position; firm hands on either side of his thighs and slowly, oh so slowly, invaded his inner warmth.  
  
They cried out together. Harry opened his eyes to stare in mingled shock, confusion, pain, and pleasure at Draco. The blond's eyes held deep concentration as he shoved himself inside Harry slowly and rhythmically; lean fingers fisting the gryffindor's length, caressing it in time with the movement of his pale hips-up and down-up and down, until Harry forgot his fear and inhibition and matched his movements, danced with his body and finally succumbing to his primal rhythm. And Draco hastened his pace even more, pounding into him faster and faster like the distant drumming of their beating hearts. Their chests crushed in flirtatious adoration of each other's bodies as Draco dove deeper and deeper into Harry's body, harsh breaths fanning the latter's rose-tinted cheeks.   
  
Harry cried out Draco's name, first with hesitation then with desperation as the slytherin practically drilled him on the bed. The blond's tongue licked a pathway from Harry's scar, eyelids, and nose. Each wet caress was like fire that singed and smoldered Harry's skin, the tingling sensation molded on the gryffindor's skin as he thrashed his head in a feverish frenzy. Slim hands grasped his sweaty and messy black hair and Draco captured his mouth in a searing kiss—fierce like his lovemaking. The air seemed to crackle with molten energy, heat condensing on the lover's slick bodies, impossibly entwined together, and bathing them with sweat and lust and something else indefinable.  
  
Harry's muffled cry seemed to arouse Draco even more. He rotated his hips and plunged back inside the boy beneath him. Harry bucked his hips in answer and Draco repeated the maneuver several times; feeling himself on the throes of orgasm, heightened by Harry's uncontrollable gasps every time he pulled out and thrust swiftly back in.  
  
"D-Draco..." Harry groaned and let himself go. His upper body fell back on the bed without Draco's strangling hold. The boy's whole frame shuddered with the strength of his release. He opened his thighs wider as Draco thrust one last time inside him and finally bathed his insides with his essence.  
  
Harry murmured something incoherent under his breath as he felt the satisfying wetness coating him inside and out, sticky wetness running down from his opening to his inner thighs. He felt Draco shift inside him as the slytherin lay on top of him, mouth clamped on his left nipple, soft hair sticking on his sweaty chest. The gryffindor languidly lifted a hand to caress that soft hair, smiling a little at the picture Draco made with his eyes close, fringed by sun-kissed lashes, flaxen hair sticking to his skull, passionate mouth still panting from pleasure. Harry closed his eyes but started at the purposeful lick on his nipple. A frisson of lust instantly awakened inside of him and he groaned inwardly. He could feel his arousal stickily pressed against Draco's flat belly.  
  
"Don't sleep Potter. I think I can go for another round before you leave."  
  
Harry froze. The chill and panic starting to numb his aroused body, almost enough to give him strength to topple Draco's limp form from above him, almost because Draco's eyes instantly opened and gazed down at him with the alertness and determination of a hawk sighting his prey. Harry thought that Draco had never been more beautiful until the familiar hardness on his face dispelled the seeming warmth and openness in his blue-gray eyes.   
  
Feeling Harry's growing uneasiness at their predicament, Draco immediately moved his hips, deliberately grinding his hardness inside Harry.  
  
"You want it Potter. Tell me and I'll give it to you." A smile, a cruel smile grazed Draco's lips and Harry's eyes widened. Draco could easily read revulsion and pain, especially pain reflected on their depths.  
  
I'm going to bleed you Potter—so deeply, you'll never see me and think of me again without feeling the humiliation.  
  
Harry was now glaring at the blond and shoved him hard, but Draco wrapped his arms around him, surprisingly strong despite his somewhat delicate frame. The slytherin stared possessively down at the panting gryffindor and Harry was lost in the storm of Draco's eyes. Green eyes automatically shut as Draco's warm hungry mouth closed in on his own. He gasped when Draco bit his lower lip and inserted his tongue; kissing Harry with such frenzy enough to have the boy gasp for breath and push the blond away ineffectively. A hand clamped forcibly on his nether region and Harry mewled softly, urgently. Slick bodies moved together in rhythm and once again rode the tide of passion.   
  
Harry couldn't remember anything afterwards. Everything was so hazy.  
  
He woke up with a salty, metallic taste on his mouth and blindly touched a finger on his lower lip, bruised from Draco's nipping and kissing. A very warm, heavy body pinned him beneath the crumpled bed. Harry muttered under his breath and pushed hard at Draco, attempting to dislodge the youth. A very slight patch of sunlight infiltrated the room from the permanently shut dungeon window. Instead of giving out a warm message, it only increased Harry's distress and for good reason. The boy knew that he had gone from gryffindor tower long enough this time to be discovered by Ron and have the redhead send out a search party throughout the whole school. If only he could find his glasses and what time was it anyway?  
A sudden commotion and a violent yank at Draco's door shocked the gryffindor to the core.  
  
"Hey Draco!"  
  
The blond slytherin grabbed Harry bodily and pinned him back against him, naked skin on naked skin. Harry closed his eyes as gasps and sly whistles filled the room.  
  
There was a terrible silence.  
  
Then "Shit Draco! You really did it!"  
  
"Good one mate!"  
  
"You showed him, Draco, you really did!"  
  
Harry turned around in shock at the quiet blond.  
  
Draco stared at him silently, an evil grin beginning to appear on his face. The familiar look instantly chilled Harry to the bone. "Well Potter looks like the fun is over. Why don't you get your fucked gryffindor arse out of my sight?"  
  
And he was shoved off the bed quite violently. Harry had instinctively grabbed for the sheets, horror very evident on his face.  
  
Draco turned around to look for his boxers, quite unperturbed that he was naked and had the attention of all his seventh-year dorm mates.  
  
Harry sat rigidly on the floor, grasping the sheet tightly around himself. Nothing-nothing could describe the abomination he felt right now.  
  
Draco turned around again and glared down at him. "Well? Why are you still here? Think I'd change my mind?"  
  
Laughter filled the room.  
  
Harry stood up abruptly. There was no expression on his face. He stared hard at Draco.  
  
"Christ Draco." Blaise pushed himself forward and held Harry's right wrist. He noted that the gryffindor's body was so rigid. "Come on Harry, I'll bring you outside."  
  
Harry pushed at his hands and marched out of Draco's room. Under Draco's steely, hard gaze, Blaise swiftly gathered Harry's discarded clothing and just as swiftly went after the gryffindor.  
  
The other seventh-year boys sniggered at this, shaking their heads and by common assent left Draco to shower and dress, all the time laughing and talking about Harry's imminent humiliation. The scene in Draco's room was just a taste of what was to come.  
  
"So the celebration's on tonight, Draco?" Crabbe asked the blond before going out.  
  
Draco nodded his head arrogantly. "Yes definitely," he was smiling widely and yet towering rage shone so obviously on his face.


	2. Slytherin Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and to various publishers including but not limited to Scholastic Books, Raincoat Books, and Bloomsbury Books. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 
> 
>  
> 
> Give me a man / That is not passion's slave, 
> 
> And I will wear him / In my heart's core, ay, in my heart of heart
> 
> Shakespeare: Hamlet, III, 2

"Harry wait!" Blaise grabbed hold of the gryffindor's arm.  
  
Harry whirled around to face him stonily. Blaise wordlessly handed over the boy's rumpled clothing. For a second Blaise thought the gryffindor was going to cry, but Harry merely mumbled thanks in a harsh voice. He was beet red, a myriad of emotions clouding the pale face. It was as if the boy had just realized the humiliation that he had been subjected to. Blaise knew that Harry, for some reason, had allowed him a glimpse of the turmoil raging inside him and he smiled.  
  
"You can't go out there with that." He nodded his head at the sheet clutched tightly by fisted hands. "You can use my room." And at Harry's cold stare: "It's not a trick. You'd better hurry."  
  
Harry decided to comply. Blaise was right and under the circumstances he didn't really have any other choice. This was better than marching out in the dungeons wrapped in nothing but sheet—sullied sheet. He followed Blaise inside his room. The blond boy turned his back on the uncertain gryffindor and Harry changed quickly. He had no desire to linger in the slytherin dorms. It only served to fan his agony.  
  
"Thank you." He muttered gruffly at Blaise. The blond boy faced him and smiled.  
  
"I'll escort you outside."  
  
Wordlessly the two made their way out of the dorms as inconspicuously as possible. Once safely away from the dorms, Blaise turned towards Harry again and offered an unexpected advice. "You'd better stay out of the Great Hall and anywhere where Draco is."  
  
Harry had a belligerent look on his face. "What makes you think I'd want to be near the bastard?"  
  
Blaise shook his head. "He's out to humiliate you, Harry."  
  
"Oh? Hasn't he done that already? Or have I underestimated him?" Harry said mockingly.  
  
"Yes." Blaise replied briefly.  
  
Harry sighed deeply.  
  
Blaise gave him a searching look. "He's my best friend but sometimes he goes too far."  
  
Harry lifted his gaze and looked deeply into Blaise's blue eyes. The two boys were standing quite close, their faces highlighted by dungeon torchlights.  
  
"Why did you—why are you helping me?"  
  
Blaise dropped Harry's clear gaze. Harry's face hardened in anger. "Is this another one of Malfoy's grand schemes?"  
  
Blaise's head shot up. "Of course not!"  
  
"Then what—"  
  
"I like you, all right? I've always admired you."  
  
Harry's eyes widened, thinking that nothing would ever surprise him again. "Thank you." He said again and turned to go.  
  
"Wait Harry!"  
  
Exasperated now, the gryffindor gave Blaise a suspicious look. The latter took a deep breath. It was now or never.  
  
"I'm a slytherin Harry."  
  
Harry cocked his head in confusion. What was Blaise getting at?  
  
The blond boy seemed to hesitate before speaking again. "Like any other slytherin, I wish something in exchange for—you know—what I've done—for you."  
  
Harry blinked, totally shocked. "WHAT? For fuck's sake! You want to have sex or something?" The gryffindor sputtered in indignation.  
  
Blaise was shocked and delighted at the same time at the profanity. Harry looked devilishly sexy and irresistible when he talked dirty especially in his debauched state.  
  
"Not—I mean—No." Blaise stammered. What he really wanted to say was ‘not right away.’ But that wouldn't have done, Harry would have hexed him to oblivion. So he said now to calm and reassure the boy: "I said I like you and I meant it." He gave Harry his sincerest smile.  
  
"What do you want Blaise?" Harry asked warily. What was it with blonds and slytherins?  
  
"I'm not going to say I want us to be friends. I'm too much of a slytherin for that."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at this. Blaise tend to repeat himself unnecessarily.  
  
"I want us to be more than friends." Blaise continued and Harry gasped at his audacity. "If you go out with me, I'll make sure it would be worth your while."  
  
Harry was speechless.  
  
Blaise stared sheepishly at him. "All right I'm not rushing you. I'll just—I'll wait for you to contact me and tell me when you'd be ready." The blond left hastily in case Harry roused from his shock and hex him after all.  
  
Harry stood there, eyes wide, mouth open. Did he just say that I'm obliged to date him? “That—that's just so..." Harry huffed angrily. "Slytherins!" He finally muttered and started to walk away and slammed against a wall. "Ow!" The gryffindor rubbed the bump on his forehead and automatically fingered his glasses. "Oh, bloody hell!" Harry just realized that he'd forgotten them in his haste.  
  
  
Blaise was grinning from ear to ear on his way back to the slytherin dorms. "Harry Potter." He enunciated the name slowly. "Harry..." Blaise licked his lips as he thought of the boy that had been haunting his dreams since he reached puberty. There was a lot to be desired from the gryffindor. The blond boy was so preoccupied with his thoughts so that he recoiled in shock as a fist connected with his jaw.


	3. Draco's Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and to various publishers including but not limited to Scholastic Books, Raincoat Books, and Bloomsbury Books. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
>  
> 
> The Barbarian is the man who regards his passions as his own excuse for being, who does not domesticate them either by understanding their cause or by conceiving their ideal goal
> 
> G. Santayana: Egotism in German Philosophy

Blaise was grinning from ear to ear on his way back to the slytherin dorms.  
  
"Harry Potter." He enunciated the name slowly. "Harry..." Blaise licked his lips as he thought of the boy that had been haunting his dreams since he reached puberty. There was a lot to be desired from the gryffindor. The blond boy was so preoccupied with his thoughts so that he recoiled in shock as a fist connected with his jaw.  
  
"What the—" Blaise felt his painful jaw and glared at his best friend. "What's your fucking problem, Draco?"  
  
Draco stood before Blaise, flexing his right fist. "Why don't you just stay away, Blaise? I thought we've agreed that I'd take care of Potter?"  
  
"And you did." Blaise wiped at his bleeding mouth. "You're done with him."  
  
"Not yet. There's still the big humiliation campaign." Draco reminded him with a snarl.  
  
"Yes! Yes and after that there's nothing else left but resentment and anger and the old heated rivalry."  
  
Draco said nothing. Wondering why he was mad at Blaise in the first place, then he scowled. "Wrong! Potter's as good as dead after I'm through with him. He won't be the famous golden boy of Hogwarts anymore after everyone hears how I've turned him into a bitch—my bitch!" Draco said in satisfaction.  
  
Blaise watched him nonchalantly, already used to Draco's long diatribe about Harry. "No one's stopping you Draco."  
  
"Well, why the fuck did you help him then?" Draco asked intensely. "I can't believe that my own best friend's turning against me."  
  
"Oh just shut up already. Why do you always make such a production out of simple things?"  
  
"Simple? Simple, Blaise?"  
  
"Yes! Like you said, Potter's reputation is in shreds. What's it to you if I derive my own pleasure from it?" Blaise spat at the other blond boy.  
  
Realization just hit Draco squarely on the face. "You've always had this crush on Potter."  
Blaise smiled slyly at him. "Now you're wrong there. I want to shag him. Wanting to shag and having a crush are two different things." He almost laughed at the quizzical look on Draco's face. "Oh Draco. Can't you see? I've always known that getting to Harry would be difficult." Blaise sighed dreamily. "He's always been so innocent and so perfect, Hogwart's golden boy and savior of the wizarding world, not that I care about his titles. I just think he's so damn sexy."  
  
Draco had reddened in anger at Blaise's epiphany on Harry.   
  
Blaise ignored him completely. "How was I supposed to get close to him? Not to mention the fact that we're slytherins, undisputed scum of Hogwarts," this he said mockingly. "And added to that, my best friend's a total ass."  
  
"So you're saying?" Draco frowned heavily at Blaise, thinking that something was insanely wrong with the scheme of things.  
  
"I'm saying that I'm dating Harry whether you like it or not. Thanks to you, I've finally scored with him."  
  
Draco was silent, although a terrible scowl marred his otherwise remarkably handsome face. And then he said in a rush, "He actually agreed to fuck with you?" Draco was incredulous.  
  
"Dating Draco, I said we're going to date. Christ, do you always jump to sex that fast?"  
  
Draco glared at him. "Don't act so innocent, Blaise, doesn't suit you."  
  
Blaise just beamed at him. "I'm just peachy, thank you."  
  
Draco shook his head. "Blaise, Blaise, surely you're not going to stoop that low. He's my slut! I just screwed his arse off for Merlin's sake!"   
  
Draco sounded almost desperate but he didn't know this and neither did Blaise who smiled at him benignly. The two slytherins were of equal height and although they were both blonds, Blaise was a platinum blond with a slightly tan skin whereas Draco was extraordinarily pale in coloring. His corn-colored hair gelled to perfection and complemented his air of arrogance.  
  
"You may have rejected him, but he's still very, very irresistible." Blaise laughed suddenly. "You've just opened the floodgates, Draco, now that he's lost his virginity. He might—um—loosen up a bit? No pun intended of course." He added with a cheeky grin.  
  
Draco had nothing to say to this again. Blaise made it sound like Potter owed him a fucking favor!  
  
"So Draco, proceed with your plan. You can humiliate him all you want, but he's mine. I hope there would be no objections to him and me seeing each other?"  
  
"Screwing each other more like it." Draco replied maliciously.  
  
"Whatever." Blaise was suddenly tired of their conversation.  
  
Draco took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Blaise. As much as hate to say this, I may have to let you know that I dislike it intensely when my possessions are tampered with."  
  
Blaise favored Draco a disbelieving stare. "You're actually forbidding it?"  
  
"Yes. I absolutely forbid it!" Draco said succinctly.  
  
  
  
"Fucking hell!" Blaise raged. "You possessive, sadistic bastard! You don't own him and you definitely do not own me! Why the hell should you forbid us from seeing each other?"  
  
  
"Wake up Blaise! Like he's going out with you on his own free will! You tricked him!"  
  
  
"I did not!" Blaise instantly denied it, but he flushed violently at the accusation. He hadn't really given Harry any choice, had he? And was Harry even going to see him?  
  
  
"I'm really proud of you, Blaise. You're an epitome of a true slytherin. The way you asked Potter payment for what you did for him here in the dungeons. Oh yes, I know what you did." Draco assured the platinum blond.  
  
"How did you know?" Blaise challenged.  
  
"Potter—" Draco paused dramatically "only has the hots for me." He purred silkily "And therefore it would be impossible for you or anybody else to ask him out and even more incredulous if he lets anyone other than myself shag him."  
  
Blaise rolled his eyes. "Nice try Draco."  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed. "Why else did you think he let me fuck him?" He demanded icily.  
  
Blaise fumed silently at this. He honestly did not know what came over Harry and frankly he didn't care because he wanted to shag Harry himself.  
  
"Oh Blaise, I don't blame you for wanting him. He was sinfully innocent like you thought he was. Do you know how he loves it when I kiss his scar? He groans so deliciously and he spreads his thighs wider for me and every time too-every time." Draco murmured seductively.  
  
"Enough!" Blaise was already panting heavily.  
  
Draco drew nearer until his lips were mere inches away from the other boy's mouth. "He was so tight and so hot and when he came, he devoured me, Blaise, took me in sooo deep, until I came."  
  
"Shit Draco!" Blaise whimpered and Draco pushed him hard against the wall, right hand fisted on the boy's very evident arousal.  
  
"Can you feel it Blaise? I'm holding you like he held me—like this." And Draco squeezed and tugged, and jerked at the platinum blond's clothed arousal, maddeningly, until Blaise trembled and came hard on his pants.  
  
Draco kissed the boy roughly on the mouth and Blaise answered him with equal fervor. Their tongues dueled ferociously until they had to let go or suffocate from lack of air. Draco was breathing harshly, his own arousal tinting his pants, but he strove to calm himself.  
  
"The point is—I did it to him again and again, and again," Draco whispered, licking Blaise's lower lip and then he stepped back with a satisfied smile, "And he let me—on his own free will." That delivered, Draco arrogantly strode out of the dungeons leaving Blaise dazed and trembling against the dark dungeon walls.


	4. Confidences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and to various publishers including but not limited to Scholastic Books, Raincoat Books, and Bloomsbury Books. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> A man is to be cheated into passion, but to be reasoned into truth
> 
> [Preface to Religio Laici]

Muttering angrily to himself, a bedespectacled Harry Potter took out his wand from the inner pocket of his robes and did the Four-Point-Spell. He had forgotten the spell that according to Hermione would fix his eyesight temporarily. The spell would make sure that he wouldn't have to worry about walking right into a wall again since the dungeons were still very dark despite the torchlights. “Point me."  
  
The wand gave a sharp pull to the right. Harry forced his mind to focus on the path ahead. He needed all his concentration to get safely back to Gryffindor Tower. He gritted his teeth as memories of what transpired hours, minutes, and second before came back to him, bypassing Blaise's sly offer, and focused on the crux of the matter, Draco Malfoy.  
  
He had not really been surprised at Draco's scheming. Draco hated him with a passion as did Harry or so he thought. Until his skin touched Draco's. He'd been quite horrified at the shocking revelation that he lusted after Malfoy. At that point Harry discovered something about himself and gained a rather disquieting perspective of his inner self. Undoubtedly he was a very passionate young man bent on doing what he thought was right. Unfortunately for Harry, he was also the type to think of the consequences of his actions at the last minute, although this thing with Malfoy was the first and best screw up adventure in his entire seventeen years. He had acted on impulse driven by his lust. Actually, he didn't want to closely examine the whys and wherefores of his actions. He had a hunch that whatever the reason or reasons were they would only add insult to his injured feelings. Right now he just wanted to think about damage control than on what Malfoy would do with the information. Harry sharply turned left and ran smack into someone. 'Hey!"  
  
"Ouch! Watch it!"  
  
'What're you…Harry!"  
  
"Colin…" Great! Harry groaned inwardly.  
  
The younger boy fumbled with his camera and before Harry could turn away, snapped shots of Hogwarts' Golden Boy frantically.  
  
Harry shielded his face. "Not now, Colin," and hurriedly scrambled to his feet, more rumpled than he already was and flounced the steps leading to Gryffindor tower.  
  
At the very entrance, he paused which was a good thing since at that very moment the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and came face to face with Hermione Granger.  
  
"Harry! You're up early." She paused and studied her best friend for several seconds then: "Harry! What happened?"  
  
He was dragged gently inside and before he knew it, he was sat in front of the crackling fire in the circular common room.  
  
"Tell me what happened," said Hermione gently and pushed at stray raven locks on Harry's forehead.   
  
Harry gave her a look leaden with guilt and shame and bordering on a sense of helplessness and resolution, so that Hermione gave him a bewildered, scared look.  
  
"Oh Harry, you can tell me."  
  
Harry let out a harsh laugh. "I don't know how to start but know that I never intended this to be a secret, Hermione. I just discovered it myself." He frowned then, thinking hard. "Come to think of it, if I had, I wouldn't be in this mess."  
  
"Tell me." Hermione entreated, squeezing Harry's right hand.  
  
Harry bowed his head and whispered so softly that Hermione had to lean in very closely to hear his words. "Please don't hate me."  
  
"Harry! This is insane; you have to tell me what's wrong!" she said urgently.  
  
Harry lifted imploring eyes to hers. "I love you and Ron too. You will always be my best friends and my family no matter what."  
  
By now Hermione was truly scared but she merely bit her lower lip and squeezed tightly at Harry's hand. "I'm listening."  
  
Harry sighed deeply. "I want to tell this slowly. This might be a bit of a shock to you." What an understatement, he added to himself.  
  
"All right." Hermione nodded briskly, trying her best to quell the urge to just shake the truth out of the boy.  
  
"Did—did you—I mean—I'm attracted to boys." Harry bowed his head, waiting for the axe to fall.  
  
He looked up in surprise when Hermione giggled.  
  
"If you meant, at first, if I noticed it? Yes, I did, Harry. I know. I've known since our sixth year. You haven't been involved with anyone. I mean really involved."  
  
"B-but you couldn't have known." Harry stammered in astonishment.  
  
"Well, considering the amount of females throwing themselves at you? Harry, even Ron told me he wouldn't have minded being in your shoes! But you were just—just there!" Hermione gestured with her hands.  
  
But I didn't know then. I just knew!" Harry protested still flabbergasted that someone else knew more about his sexuality than he himself.   
  
Hermione eyed him blandly. "I guess it was a lucky guess then," and then she smiled warmly. "You're really such an innocent!"  
  
"Not anymore," snapped Harry bitterly.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow and afforded Harry a more leisurely, proving look. “All right spill it!"  
  
Harry gave her a beseeching look. "I swear Hermione, I wasn't thinking."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Just. Tell. Me." She gritted her splendid teeth.  
  
"IsleptwithDracoMalfoy," said Harry hurriedly and closed his eyes.  
  
Hermione digested this piece of news with admirable aplomb, although she had shot from her seat like a bullet. "Oh my!" she snapped her mouth shut seeing Harry's skin take on an unearthly pallor. Kneeling before the pale gryffindor, she lifted that boy's chin and spoke calmly. "Harry, look at me." She nodded her head in satisfaction as Harry complied as though hypnotized by her voice and eyes. "Did you really?"  
  
"Yes," answered Harry faintly.  
  
"You mean—all the way?" her voice had increased in pitch.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But do you even know what I meant? Gay sex is different you know. You—"  
  
Harry cut her off angrily. "We did it, all right? He was inside me and he did it four times!"  
  
"All right," Hermione clamped a hand on Harry's mouth. "Sorry I just thought—you're so out of it sometimes—Jeez! Sorry Harry! That was too much information! All right now?"  
  
At Harry's nod, Hermione removed her hand. They both nervously looked around the common room. Thankfully, no one else was up and about. She dusted her skirt of imaginary dust.  
  
"Is that all?" She grinned as Harry's mouth formed an O. "Oh come on! What's the big deal? It's not like you sprouted a second head or anything! And besides I have two muggle cousins who are gay and living together with their boyfriends, they're quite happy too I might add."  
  
"But it's me! Harry!" said the gryffindor lamely.  
  
"So? Do you feel different?"  
  
"Yes Hermione. I've just been humiliated and propositioned. How do you think I feel?" replied Harry with sarcasm.  
  
"Humiliated? Propositioned? But by whom?" Her eyes narrowed "But of course I forgot! Draco Malfoy!" She said with enough venom to cast Malfoy to the netherworld.  
  
"I'm tired. Could we talk about this later?"   
  
Harry started to stand up but Hermione pushed him back on the armchair.  
  
"This is the best time to talk. This is Malfoy we're talking about. If he's humiliated you, it won't stop there. I won't say I-told-you-so or how-could-you because it's just plain pointless at this time. Now—"  
  
"Hermione, slow down!" said Harry, half amused and half exasperated. This was Hermione talking like he was the best piece of homework she'd had had in all her years at Hogwarts. Hermione stopped shortly more to catch her breath than give him respite and plunged on again.  
  
  
"Now, as I was going to say before you interrupted, we have to come up with a counteraction to even things out a bit. Knowing Malfoy, he won't clam up about this. He's just so full of himself! Wait!" She stopped so suddenly she actually reeled on her feet. "How did this sordid affair even started?"  
  
  
Harry was suddenly very interested with his trainers. "It was my fault. I couldn't help myself. I wasn't thinking. I've been having weird—Er—feelings for Dra—Malfoy."  
  
  
"How long Harry?" Hermione asked in a voice that brooked no argument.  
  
  
"Months, I dare not count, and then last night, I went out—"  
  
  
"Alone—obviously…," Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
  
Harry ignored her. "He brushed pass me. I was mortified. It was the first time I had physical contact with him and…and." At this point Harry turned beet red "I got turned on."  
  
"And Malfoy pounced on you." Hermione finished for him.  
  
"How did—"  
  
"Malfoy? He's a predator, a pure slimy git I would hesitate to even poke a ten-foot stick on. Honestly Harry! What were you thinking?"  
  
  
"That's it! I wasn't thinking!" Harry replied remorsefully.  
  
  
"Well, you were obviously thinking with your prick!" retorted Hermione smartly.  
  
  
"Hermione!" was Harry's shock rejoinder. "Where's my Hermione? What have you done to her?"  
  
  
"I had to grow up. Between you and Ron, there's no knowing where we'll all end up!"  
  
  
Harry squirmed under her gaze and she sighed.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, Harry. You're a great wizard. I believe I told you that all ready." She shared a warm smile with the raven-haired boy, reminiscing the time they had to protect the Sorcerer's Stone. "Your very personal life, however, lacks imagination and absolutely sucks!"  
  
  
"Hey!" Harry huffed indignantly, "What about yours then and Ron's?"  
  
  
"Well, well…" Hermione stared at him in consternation, and then laughed.  
  
Harry blinked his eyes and laughed with her.  
  
"At least one of us got some action." Hermione teased a blushing Harry.  
  
"And this one's already regretting it." Harry sighed and ruffled his messy hair. "You should have been there Hermione, it was awful. He literally kicked me out of his bed and out of his room and in front of all his dorm mates. And I was naked" Harry's voice was very solemn and wobbled a bit.  
  
  
Hermione was silent, but inwardly seething. Malfoy would pay for hurting Harry, one way or another.  
  
"In a way, it was best that Zabini helped me. What if Colin had seen me?" Harry shuddered at the thought.  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Zabini? As in Blaise Zabini?"  
  
Harry nodded absently. "He came after me and gave me back my clothes and robes."  
  
"Hmm." Hermione found this suspicious. Blaise Zabini was Draco Malfoy's best friend that fact in itself made Zabini's action very fishy. She gave Harry a fond, but exasperated glance. If only Harry wasn't so damn innocent.  
  
"And then he sort of asked me out," added Harry reluctantly.  
  
Hermione frowned. "Asked or demanded?"  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders in resignation. "It doesn't matter. But I do owe him a favor."  
  
Hermione strode quickly towards him and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Harry! Why do things happen to you?"  
  
"But it's my doing this time. It’s my fault."  
  
Hermione lifted her head and studied the dull emerald eyes. "Harry, where are your glasses?"  
  
"Oh. I—I left it."  
  
Hermione counted to ten, reminding herself that Harry needed support and understanding. "What am I supposed to do now?" Harry groaned and covered his face with his hands.  
  
Hermione thought fast. "Are you going out with Zabini?"  
  
"I don't know. I was hoping you'd give me advice,' answered Harry in a very strain voice.  
  
Hermione sniffed disdainfully. The last thing she wanted to do. On the other hand, she needed a plan to avenge Harry. "All right, Harry. You know I'll help you, always."  
  
"Thank God Hermione!" Harry hugged the girl fiercely.  
  
"Here's what we have to do. First, your eyesight needs fixing." She took out her wand and performed a temporary spell to correct the boy's eyesight. "There. We can't have you groping and stumbling around. Malfoy would have a field day."  
  
Harry's face was glum and he turned his profile away from Hermione. The girl eyed him worriedly. "Better rest first, Harry. I'll wake you after an hour. It's a good thing it's Sunday today. I'll tell Ron to leave you alone."  
  
"All right,” said Harry slowly.  
  
"Don't worry. Everything will be all right," said Hermione bracingly. Only heaven knew what Malfoy was up to.  
  
"How can it be all right?" Harry whispered bitterly.  
  
Hermione shook her head at him and smiled so strangely that Harry broke from his miserable thoughts and blinked at her. "Trust me." It was time to bring in the reinforcement.


	5. Owl Post

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and to various publishers including but not limited to Scholastic Books, Raincoat Books, and Bloomsbury Books. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
>  
> 
> In tragic life, God wot, no villain need be!  
> Passions spin the plot: We are betrayed by what is false within
> 
> George Meredith

He shouldn't have come to breakfast. The moment he had entered the Great Hall, with Hermione and Ron on either side of him, buzzing sounds immediately pervaded the room. Harry was reminded of bees busily moving to-and-fro from their beehives. Gossip certainly traveled like wildfire and he tried to ignore the sly stares and rude fingers pointing at him. The slytherin table was in raucous, probably the reason why he could still feel Snape's burning, malevolent stare prickling his nape. He was massaging it now to lessen the tension.  
  
Ron glanced around. He'd been happily gibbering about Quidditch and Hogsmeade, Quidditch and Hogsmeade over and over. Now, he was bewildered at the hubbub surrounding them. He perked up a bit on his seat and turned to a tense Harry and a darkly scowling Hermione.  
  
"What's with everyone? Are we going to Hogsmeade earlier than planned?"  
  
Hermione offered him a forced smile.  
  
"Ignore them. They're just being idiots again."  
  
"Hermione!" Ron turned to Harry "What's with her? And you look green, Harry. Sure you're all right?"  
  
Harry discovered that he had lost his voice and turned to Hermione for help. The young woman looked grim and determined. She would have gladly changed places with Harry. The poor boy already had too much to worry about and here was Ron-bless him-completely oblivious to gossip as usual. She smiled warmly at Ron and then raised an eyebrow at Harry.  
  
  
"Any minute now."  
  
Harry cleared his throat.  
  
"Hermione, are you sure?"  
  
Hermione nodded sharply. The other Gryffindors at the table were strangely subdued and at least they were subtle about their glances at a distress Harry. Hermione spoke to Ron.  
  
"Whatever happens, just play along."  
  
Ron was startled. "What's going on?" Then he lifted his head and glanced around, noticing people pointing and sniggering at Harry. He swore and started to stand up.  
  
"No Ron! I'll explain later!" hissed Hermione. Ron turned to Harry.  
  
"Is this why you voluntarily incarcerated yourself in our dorms yesterday?"  
  
Harry nodded weakly.  
  
"Please Ron," pleaded Harry.  
  
Ron exhaled deeply and then nodded with a roguish smile. "Anything for my best friend."  
  
Hermione nudged him. "Make that best friends. You'll be doing me a great favor too."  
  
Ron raised an interested brow.  
  
"Someone's hurt Harry…" began Hermione.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Please Ron," pleaded Harry again.  
  
Hermione jerked her head and looked up. The owl post. Perfect. She watched interestedly as Hedwig flew towards the slytherin table and came to hover above Blaise Zabini's head. After having delivered the piece of parchment, watched by every pair of curious eyes--except emerald ones, Hedwig flew once again out of the Hall.  
  
Blaise Zabini, by sheer Herculean effort, remained seemingly unperturbed by the hot gazes, although he was red as a lobster on the face. Draco, a seat away from him, was seething. There was only one snowy owl in the whole of Hogwarts-only one-and everyone knew whom it belonged to. He glanced contemptuously at its owner, strategically facing the slytherin table; slumping, so that only his dark hair was visible-almost-as a towering Ron Weasley shrouded that boy's form. Now, Harry looked up and stared intensely at Blaise. Draco noted idly that the mudblood Granger was also facing them, eyes following Harry's. Draco turned to Crabbe.  
  
"Change seat with me." And when the other just blinked stupidly at him: "Now!"  
  
"All right." Crabbe grumbled, but not too loudly, not wanting to incur the blond's ire.  
  
Blaise peeped at the parchment on his palm then paled when it was snatched away from him.  
  
"I Accept. Give me the date, time, and place."  
  
Draco crumpled the note and gave it back to Blaise.   
  
"Just so." He studied Blaise silently.  
  
"I-I wasn't really gonna meet him, Drake. I'll just send him a note."  
  
Draco eyed him suspiciously and looked up.  
  
"Ah! Just in time." He took out an enchanted quill from his inner robes, grabbed the crumpled note from Blaise, straightened it somewhat, and then handed both paper and quill back to the other blond. "Might as well do it now. Can't miss the chance. My falcon will deliver your note."  
  
With a resigned look on his face, Blaise wrote on the parchment and handed it back to Draco.  
  
That blond nodded his head in satisfaction. "Cool and precise." He tied the note and sent the bird on its way, smiling benignly now that he had gotten his own way like he always did. "It's better this way, Blaise. You can't risk being contaminated with them lot and Harry Potter most of all."  
  
Blaise forbore to tell Draco that if that was the case, then Draco was a living specimen of a plague since he'd had very intimate contact with Harry days before. But he'll get his chance, he consoled himself. He was not giving up yet. He would be able to sample the gryffindor.  
  
  
For now, he watched the falcon helplessly, as the said gryffindor removed the parchment, scanned it, re-read it, and then stared straight at him. Harry was frowning. He murmured something to Hermione who nodded gravely and spoke urgently to Ron. Blaise watched in growing alarm as Harry stood up and approached the slytherin table.  
  
"Oh my…," he blurted out and glanced at his hissing best friend.  
  
Harry ignored the catcalls and stood in front of Blaise. His eyes were very clear and vividly green, owing to the fact that he wasn't wearing his glasses. Draco raised his chin in preparation to addressing Harry. Harry ignored him.  
  
"I'm surprised at you, Zabini. This--," he flipped the piece of crumpled parchment "…is unacceptable. I won't be indebted to you. Meet me after Potions." He nodded his head and left, almost laughing at the comical expressions on the two slytherins. Yeah it would have been swell if he were not in the middle of it.  
  
Finally Blaise exhaled sharply. Wow! The gryffindor was sexy when he acted like he was in command. He wondered vaguely if You-Know-Who knew what he was missing. He glanced at Draco and blinked. The blond was catatonic on his seat, a deep flush rising from his neck. Almost immediately, Draco shot up from his seat and thankfully Blaise was ready and restrained him.  
  
"I'll kill him! Who does he think he is?"  
  
"Settle down, Draco."  
  
Draco pushed at him and then dropped to his seat muttering darkly. Blaise sighed.  
  
"Look, he's right. He owes me and now he wants to pay. It's that simple!"   
  
"I want you to have him do something that would humiliate him completely. Apparently, he doesn't give a damn what the student body says. Look at him!"  
  
Blaise looked and like what he saw. Harry was laughing at something Hermione was saying.  
  
"He's gorgeous." He whispered solemnly.  
  
Draco gave him an evil glare then stared at Harry himself, suddenly brightening.  
  
"I know! Make him kneel before me at breakfast!"  
  
Blaise made a face. Really! Sometimes Draco was such a baby! He shook his head at his best friend.  
  
"Sorry Drake. This is the one time I'm not giving you your wish." He stood up abruptly and left. Draco stared after him thoughtfully. There was only one way for Blaise to get Potter-and that would be over his dead body, but he'd make sure to kill Potter first. He smiled. He'd just thought of something.  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy made his sure way back to the dorms. There was still half an hour before Double Potions. Time enough to think about his next course of action. Blaise was proving to be nuisance, his obsession with Potter was getting out of hand and Potter was as unpredictable as a game of exploding snap.  
  
  
"Blast it all!" The slytherin plopped down on his bed and stared hard at the elaborate and rather gaudy carvings of serpents on the ceiling.   
  
He fully intended to bleed Potter of course. He had prepared everything and by tomorrow, the whole of wizarding world would know. All he had to do was sell the information to his newest contact, a pity that he hadn't a single picture of the boy-who-lived in dishabille. He sighed and took out his wand. His hair and robes rearranged themselves. He gazed at his reflection on a large, magically movable wall mirror facing his bed and flicked unnecessarily at a wisp of golden hair, all the time scrutinizing his features. Draco believed that one had to be cool, self-assured, and gorgeous when approaching a problem. He caressed the edges of the mirror. He loved this mirror, especially when he brought his dates here for a fuck. The mirror allowed him to admire the frenzied, disorganized, and highly satisfying movements of sweaty, intertwined bodies during sex. He'd even insured that the sounds in his bedroom were amplified from the inside and muffled from the outside. The moaning, screaming, and incoherent murmurings during sex turned him on more than anything, all the time. And Draco Malfoy was nothing if not thorough.  
  
Giving his reflection one last approving look, he slithered out of his bedroom and traversed the dark dungeons on his way to Double Potions.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Potter…"  
  
Ron and Hermione stopped walking and talking as Harry turned to face Professor McGonagall.  
  
"A word, please."  
  
Harry nervously fingered his glasses and nearly poked his left eye out. Mustn't forget that he wasn't wearing glasses. He nodded at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Please go ahead."  
  
Ron tugged at a reluctant Hermione. Harry hesitantly faced the professor again and that lady, sensing his unease, smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Nothing to worry about." She eyed the distress boy with a mixture of affection, pity, and bittersweet sadness. How like James he was: Young, courageous, and passionate, with a deceptive air of helplessness that masked strength and power.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you before dinner. The password is Jumping Jelly Beans."  
  
Harry frowned. Was it a new type of candy?  
  
McGonagall caught his eye.  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
She muttered something under her breath and shook her head. Harry had the impression that whatever it was she was saying it had to do with Dumbledore's choice of passwords.  
  
"You may go, Potter."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"And Harry…"  
  
The gryffindor whipped his head in surprise.  
  
"Just so you know, I'll be here, if you want---to talk." The severe face broke into a smile and Harry felt a sting on his eyes.  
  
"T-Thanks professor."  
  
They stood awkwardly. Harry, always hungry for affection but good at hiding it, settled to smiling brilliantly at her and then turned swiftly away. McGonagall stared after him until he was too far away to see and then she too left.  
  
  
  
Harry walked slowly, trying to calm himself, annoyed that nowadays, a single sign of affection, sympathy and the like from everyone almost always instigate a sudden wish to wallow in self pity and misery, which was totally unlike him at all. It seemed that Malfoy might have indeed succeeded in screwing his brains out. He growled at his chosen words and let out a voiceless scream as he was yanked forcefully and pushed ruthlessly against a darkened alcove; strong hands twisted his wrists over his head. Harry stiffened as the hard lines of Draco Malfoy's body flattened him against the hard stonewall.


	6. Burning Forehead and Parching Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and to various publishers including but not limited to Scholastic Books, Raincoat Books, and Bloomsbury Books. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
>  
> 
> All breathing human passion far above,  
> That leaves a heart high-sorrowful and cloyed,  
> A burning forehead and a parching tongue
> 
> John Keats

"Relax, Potter." Draco hissed and leaned in closer to blow warm air on Harry's left ear.   
  
  
Harry shuddered and exhaled slowly.   
  
  
"Has anyone told you about personal space, Malfoy?"   
  
  
For an answer, Draco spread his legs and thrust his hips against the other boy's. The response was instantaneous; a deep flush crept from Harry's neck and flooded his pale face. He attempted to knee the blond's groin, but Draco had pressed even more tightly against him, squeezing him impossibly closer against the wall and he winced.   
  
  
"Is this you killing me Malfoy-finally? After all this time?"   
  
  
"How annoyingly naïve you are, Potter. If I do try and kill you, I'd be more subtle than this." But he relented a bit and eased the pressure on Harry's chest.   
  
  
"Thank you so much." Harry said sarcastically as he gulped for air and was most annoyed when the blond simply stared at him with intense blue-gray eyes. His own gaze wavered at the stare so he tugged instead at his imprisoned wrists.   
  
  
The grip tightened.   
  
  
"What in heaven's name is wrong with you, Malfoy?" snapped Harry.   
  
  
"Listen, wonder boy…" Draco began and stopped. He moved his face closer to Harry's until their noses touched. The blond watched the green eyes sparkle with anger and the sensuous mouth open, as Harry exhaled a tense breath. Slut. Draco liked to think that the other boy love to tease despite the fact that he did it unintentionally. The blond felt himself harden when the gryffindor licked his lips nervously. Instantly, his own tongue captured Harry's and plunged inside the warm hot cavern, tasting the other boy once again. He swallowed Harry's moans and rotated his hips, growing more excited when he felt the other's answering arousal. Draco removed his mouth and applied it instead on the creamy neck, finding the hollow of Harry's throat and began to lick, suck, and nip. Harry was putty in his hands now. Draco's other hand groped inside the boy's robes and unzipped his trousers. He roughly tugged down the trousers and boxers in one swift motion and in the next instant; he was fisting Harry's cock, spreading the pre-cum evenly on the shaft, coating his fingers generously, intending to prepare the gryffindor with them later. He missed this; the smell, taste, and feel of Harry. It had been two days.   
  
The gryffindor desperately tried to muster his resolve amid the sudden passionate onslaught on his senses and stiffened under the blond's ministrations. Draco, who was prepared and had pre-planned for this, fell on his knees and grabbed Harry's hips. Without further ado, he licked at the pre-cum oozing from the head, lapping at it like a cat would at its paws. Harry had no choice but to cry out helplessly. He tugged uselessly at the blond head buried between his thighs-to pull him up and tell him that he wasn't taking part of this sexual game-not anymore. Draco was skillfully playing with him and he alternately hissed and moaned as the talented mouth and tongue worked their erotic magic designed to bring him on the edge. He vaguely noticed the blond shoving his fingers in and out of his entrance rhythmically. Another vicious suck nearly did it for him and he buckled on his knees. This might have been what Draco was waiting, for in the next few seconds, the blond had positioned Harry on all fours, muttered a lubrication spell, parted Harry's cheeks and plunged his tongue inside the boy's entrance. And Harry, heedless of anything but the pleasure, screamed and choked back sobs of pure need, when he felt the sudden rush of air on his nether region and then plunged into pain and ecstasy as something long, slick and hard and smooth at the same time filled him.   
  
Draco rode him like an animal in heat--his sexual animal in heat.   
  
  
There was only one thought on the blond's mind: Fuck Harry, fuck him like there's no tomorrow.   
  
The movements of his hips were fast and hard and aggressive, yet Harry took it all with the same hunger, pushing back wantonly, arching his neck. Draco tugged at his hair and captured his mouth in another suffocating kiss only letting go when they felt dizzy from lack of air. Draco retreated and concentrated on bucking his powerful hips, taking in their state of partial undress. Both of their upper bodies were still clad in robes. Harry was going to cum all over his; the blond smiled with pure pleasure, this time curiously devoid of malice. He felt the smaller boy tense and fucked him harder. He growled in satisfaction when he felt Harry cum all over his hand and the gryffindor's inner muscles clamped on his cock. He nearly shouted out Harry's name as he came, so bit Harry's robe-clad back.   
  
Draco waited for the pulsing inside his body to stop and watched the quiet boy beneath him. Like Blaise once said, Harry was gorgeous and especially after sex. The creamy skin was flush, full mouth bruised and tinged crimson, and his eyes were always luminous green. Draco pulled out and grinned mischievously. He carefully inserted his index and middle fingers back inside Harry.   
  
"W-what the-what are you doing?!" Harry turned wildly at him. He watched in horror and fascination and shivered in desire as Draco's mouth formed an O and descended on his cum-drenched cock. OH. MY.GOD. Harry fell back on the ground with a gasp, followed by several pants and moans, and cries of hatred at the person who was currently going down on him. Draco it seemed had gone sex-mad on him. This happened before-the last time they had had sex. He hoped desperately that this one would not last for hours. Hermione would kill me. He thought weakly and then forgot about it since the attack on his prostrate and cock was too much, let alone think about complicated thoughts. This time, Draco drank all of him, pink tongue swiftly capturing the last cum from Harry's shaft, although his fingers were still insistently caressing the gryffindor's still wet entrance.   
  
And then it was over.   
  
Draco had retreated a safe distance from the gryffindor. Safe-meaning: he had distanced all his body parts from Harry. He blinked when he realized that Harry was watching him. They stared almost for eternity. Harry's stare was contemptuous, although he remained silent. Draco studied the look without rancor. Then he stood up and started to put on his trousers with ease and nonchalance that would have made Lucius Malfoy proud. Harry sat up gingerly and dressed with somewhat less grace than the blond, partly due to his aching body. Draco noted that the gryffindor's hands were shaking, but from what, he didn't know, but just to be sure, he spoke up.   
  
  
"I didn't rape you, Potter. I never fuck unwilling people no matter how gorgeous they are."   
  
  
Harry laughed bitterly and turned to him.   
  
  
"I'm happy to hear something nice about me from you for a change."   
  
  
Draco frowned at him.   
  
  
"Sorry to break your happiness short, but I didn't say you were gorgeous, did I?"   
  
  
Harry froze and stared hard at him before he spoke again, calm and in control: "So, the perfect Draco Malfoy had been forced to get down on his knees and fuck the likes of me? Tell me, Malfoy, what exactly am I to you?" demanded Harry softly.   
  
  
Draco blinked at him once.   
  
  
"I never tell my secrets especially to an enemy-a very old enemy, but if you insist, Potter. You-are my fucktoy."   
  
  
Harry shook inwardly from cold fury and unexplainable sadness and hurt, but he denied them like he denied his need for love and kindness, and warm, caring touches. He ignored the last words uttered by the blond.   
  
  
"No, you don't. You only fuck your enemy and sell secrets about them to the highest bidder, just like a Malfoy would."   
  
  
Draco faltered, amazed at Harry's insight on his devious mind and got madder for it.   
  
  
"You don't know the first thing about me or my family! You don't grow brains just because I fuck you!"   
  
  
"And only because I let you and don't you forget it!" shouted Harry with unexpected rage.   
  
  
Draco smirked. Bingo! He hovered near the boy, watched by the other's angry gaze.   
  
  
"So, I don't think I need to spell it out to you."   
  
  
Harry scowled darkly at him. What was the bastard up to this time?   
  
  
"What are you on about?"   
  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow.   
  
  
"Zabini."   
  
  
"Another one of your-toys?" asked Harry mockingly.   
  
  
  
Draco gave him an insolent gaze.   
  
  
"On the contrary, Blaise is much, much more than that to me, so better watch it then. I don't want your filthy hands on him. Stay away!" He made a rude gesture at the gryffindor.   
  
  
Harry was besieged by the sudden urge to puke as bile rose from his throat. He pushed it down forcefully until his eyes watered.   
  
  
"Tears, Potter-for me? How touching!" Draco chuckled.   
  
  
And Harry wondered how much more vile Malfoy was going to be. He watched as though in a trance as the blond smiled mockingly down at him.   
  
  
Draco never felt more victorious than he was now; losing quidditch after quidditch to Potter didn't seem to matter anymore.   
  
  
"Save some tears for tomorrow, baby."   
  
  
"Fuck off Malfoy. Just. Fuck. Off!" said Harry, hands clenched at his sides.   
  
"Such language." Draco shook his head, but obediently left, bowing mockingly before an incensed Harry.   
  
The gryffindor stood in the darkness, fighting hard to steady his breath. He wanted very much to scream in fury. Malfoy had bested him again and he-fool that he was-watched and let it happen and was even a willing participant. Where was his pride now, his control over his body and his emotions? They all seemed to wilt before Malfoy's presence. He was confused. Surely, there was something wrong with him? If so then Hermione would have spotted it right away. The best thing to do now was avoid being alone with Malfoy at all cost. Never mind his pride. If he had to run with his tail between his legs, so be it. He was not going to be Malfoy's toy ever again. He cleaned himself with a spell and slowly continued on his way-not towards the potions classroom, but outside the grounds-towards the quidditch field momentarily staggered at the bright ray of sunlight that accosted him. The warm sunshine dispelled the uncomfortable cold in the dungeons and the chill of Malfoy's words and Harry quickened his steps, trying to find a spot where he could be alone and come to terms with himself. Sirius always told him to meditate and relax to take away stress and restore the body's equilibrium. He felt so imbalance right now. Ron and Hermione would worry about his whereabouts, undoubtedly and Snape would certainly love to give him detention, but he couldn't care less.   
  
  
He completely forgot about his meeting with Blaise.   
  
  
He found the perfect spot. It was a flat ground completely covered with soft green grass and surrounded by big rocks. It had a nice, clear view of the pitch and a few paces away was the sparkling lake that surrounded Hogwarts; clumps of trees stood proudly and scattered around the expanse of land. Harry sighed blissfully. He was always a nature person, probably because he was heartily sick of the walls that enclosed him in his room at Privet Drive and obviously because of a whole childhood spent on a cupboard. He settled in one of the biggest boulders he'd ever laid eyes on and was just starting to meditate when a timid voice disturbed his peace. He sighed and looked straight into the blue eyes of a tall blond boy wearing robes with the seal of Hufflepuff house.   
  
It was Ernie Macmillan. A now nicely-built Ernie who got rid of his stoutness since their third year. Rumor had it that Ernie had been obsessing over someone since their second year and had since joined any number of gym clubs and classes. Hermione used to complain to him and Ron about the other gryffindor girls talking about Macmillan's abs non-stop. Revolting. Hermione had assured them. He didn't look revolting to Harry, just the complete opposite, he was sure that Hermione wouldn't either, if she saw him now-in person.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."   
  
  
Harry smiled.   
  
  
"It's all right. Hey, why don't you sit down," offered Harry, pointing at one of the rocks facing not far away from where he himself sat.   
  
  
The other boy brightened at the open friendliness on Harry's face and sat down. They faced each other quietly until they both reddened: Harry because Ernie was gawking at him and Ernie because he had a terrible, terrible crush on Harry.   
  
  
"So…," began Harry.   
  
  
"I…" Ernie spoke at the same time.   
  
  
They both laughed and it helped to dispel the tense atmosphere between them.   
  
  
"You go first," said Harry and smiled.   
  
  
Ernie stopped smiling and swallowed hard. God. He was even more beautiful this close. He fidgeted a little.   
  
  
Harry awkwardly turned away, suddenly nervous. If Ernie didn't speak soon, he was going to lock himself in the dorm. He didn't know how to deal with this-whatever it was.   
  
  
Fortunately, Ernie began to talk and Harry sat in attention. Ernie had a nice voice.   
  
  
"I just want to apologize, Harry, back then when the Chamber of Secrets was opened; I accused you of being slytherin's heir."   
  
  
"But you did apologize to me already-five times, on different occasions." Harry pointed out in confusion.   
  
  
"Oh!" Ernie blushed.   
  
  
"Look, everything's cool." Harry assured him earnestly.   
  
  
"If you say so. Thanks." Ernie said obvious relief on his voice.   
  
  
"How's Justin?" Harry asked the first thing on his mind.   
  
  
"Justin?" For a moment there was a frown on the handsome face. "He's all right, but I'm not-I'm not his keeper."   
  
  
"Oh? Oh!" Harry blushed. "Sorry, it's just-I sort of link you with Justin-sorry, I'm making it worse."   
  
  
"No, it's okay," said Ernie, feeling terrible all of a sudden.   
  
  
"What I mean is-you know-link you both with the Chamber of Secrets-I didn't mean-"   
  
  
Ernie laughed as relief and happiness flooded his insides.   
  
  
"For a moment there I thought you meant that we were together."   
  
  
"Well-no, that not what I meant," said a blushing Harry.   
  
  
Ernie grinned at him and squeezed his hand and Harry startled, squeezed back so that the other boy, much heartened by the gesture, blurted out:   
  
  
"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"   
  
  
  
  
"I just don't get it! Why would Harry skip potions today? He was fine all morning, I made sure of it!"   
  
  
Ron shook his head at his best friend.   
  
  
"Hermione, please. All we have to do is find him and ask him."   
  
  
Hermione gave him a very annoyed look.   
  
  
"How come you're so calm about this?" she demanded.   
  
  
Ron smiled at her.   
  
  
"Because like you said, Harry needs our support and love. I've learned my lesson back in fourth year, during the Triwizard Tournament. I'm trying really, really hard to be a good best friend." Suddenly Ron's face was serious. "I'm not too happy about the whole thing, mind, but it's his decision. He's seventeen. He can take it."   
  
  
Hermione stopped walking, grasp a startled Ron's chin standing on her toes as she did so, and gazed up into his eyes.   
  
  
"And you're feeling smug Ronald Weasley because this time, if there's something--someone at fault here, it all has to do with Harry himself. Harry's in a mess because he made a mistake, not because he's special or him being a hero again." She shushed him when he made to speak indignantly.   
  
  
"And because of this-and most importantly because of this, we have to be here for him. For the first time in his life our Harry is just being himself and I do hope You-Know-Who stays away for now-or until Harry's back on his feet." Sensible and reliable feet, Hermione wanted to add.   
  
  
Ron offered her a thoughtful stare and said slowly.   
  
  
"I think you've all grown up, Hermione." There was a strange light on his eyes.   
  
  
And Hermione clever witch that she was took this in and filed and locked it in.   
  
  
She gave him a tolerant look.   
  
  
"Dearest Ron, I hate to break it to you, but we all have."   
  
  
And then she pulled his head down, leaned in, kissed him briefly, but firmly on the mouth and went to search for Harry, leaving Ron to gather his scattered wits.   
  
  
  
  
  
Draco waited for about ten seconds before he approached an impatient Blaise, obviously waiting for Harry.   
  
  
"I think you scared him off." He offered genially.   
  
  
Blaise shot him an exasperated look.   
  
  
"You're not supposed to be here, Draco."   
  
  
Draco feigned a hurt look on his face.   
  
  
"Don't be angry, Blaise. I'm here to give you moral support seems Potty's not man enough to stand by his word."   
  
  
Blaise fought back the anger that rose on his chest.   
  
  
"He might have been detained."   
  
  
And Draco chuckled at that. Of course, Potter had heeded his threat.   
  
  
"He's probably shagging someone somewhere." He offered half-truthfully since they were shagging hours before.   
  
  
  
Blaise turned to him angrily. He was jealous, extremely.   
  
  
"Will you just shut up!"   
  
  
Draco's eyes had widened in annoyance and rising anger. Why the fuck did he have to hit on Potter of all people? If Blaise were someone else, he would have been blasted to hell. Draco was very, very possessive of Potter right now. After all, the boy was the best fuck he'd ever had.   
  
  
"I just know! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll offer my sympathies somewhere where it can be much appreciated!" He flounced away.   
  
  
Blaise counted to 20, gave up and left for the dormitories, seething at Harry for making a fool of him. He avoided Draco's room and sat near a window. Windows were rare in the dungeons-a total of only two, in fact-situated in what they love to call the sitting room. Right now, the room was almost empty, very convenient since Blaise wanted to revel in self-pity. What was he going to do about Harry? Draco, the selfish bastard obviously won't help him and the other slytherins surprisingly, never intrude on other people's personal affairs unless bullied and pestered by Draco himself and only when they themselves were involved or assumed they were involved. He was startled out of his thoughts when Hedwig suddenly appeared at his elbow. Grinning widely, Blaise took the note and read it excitedly. He hurriedly grabbed a quill from a table, and wrote a reply with shaking hands and then Hedwig was off, watched by a completely transformed Blaise.


	7. Acts of Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and to various publishers including but not limited to Scholastic Books, Raincoat Books, and Bloomsbury Books. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
>  
> 
> We must act out passion before we can feel it.  
> Jean-Paul Sartre

Harry stared in confusion at Ernie, but then he nodded.  
  
"All right. Ron and Hermione won't mind."  
  
"No-I meant-Just you and I."  
  
Silence.  
  
Ernie waited anxiously for the other boy's reply. Harry was wrestling with his thoughts. Then tentatively, the gryffindor asked in a small voice.  
  
"Ernie, are you asking me out?"  
  
The blond hufflepuff nodded shyly.  
  
"You're not-Are you sure? You probably heard this morning…" Harry trailed off helplessly, but Ernie understood.  
  
"I don't care what they say. I bet Draco was making up some of the things he said just to mess you up."  
  
Harry smiled faintly. What the hell had Draco been telling people about them?  
  
"I've been watching you and I-I was jealous of you and Justin before." Ernie confessed.  
  
"Really?" asked Harry in a disbelieving voice.  
  
"Yes, that's why I was so prejudiced against you back in second year. You see you befriended him."  
  
"Well, he made the first move!" protested Harry.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't know then. So does that mean--?"  
Harry sighed.  
  
"I don't know. What shall we do?"  
  
Ernie stared at him, wide-eyed.  
  
"We could visit Zonkos' and the Shrieking Shack, or wherever you like and then have a bite to eat and drinks at the Three Broomsticks."  
  
Harry nodded absently. There was nothing dangerous with Ernie's invitation. He'd promise Hermione to be careful about accepting dates especially when they involved Blaise Zabini or Draco Malfoy. Not that he expected to be asked out by Malfoy of all people. But Ernie was a Hufflepuff-surely he was an exception?  
  
He nodded at Ernie.  
  
"I accept thanks."  
  
"No. It's I who should thank you," said Ernie earnestly so that Harry began to feel nervous again.   
  
Ernie started to stand up then on an impulse; he leaned in towards Harry and kissed him softly on the left cheek. The surprised gryffindor was rooted on the spot and before he could react, the blond had gone.  
  
Harry touched his cheek in wonder. For the record, only four people had kissed him on his cheeks: Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Fleur Delacour and Ginny.  
  
"Hufflepuffs." He shook his head and grinned. Perhaps Ernie was the one. But the grin turned into a frown. Ernie made him felt safe unlike Malfoy. With Malfoy it was always adrenaline, which Harry had come to interpret as a 'natural' reaction to a strenuous person like Malfoy, not to mention the rather 'strenuous activities' they were always bound to do when they were together. Scowling now, Harry stood up and made his way towards the owlery.  
  
It was where Hermione found him later.  
  
"There you are!"  
  
Harry spun guiltily.  
  
"Where were you, Harry?"  
  
Harry sidled closer and grabbed her arm.  
  
"I was feeling a bit off, so I stayed outside for a bit of fresh air." He lied and contrived not to look too guilty.  
  
"A bit of fresh air? You completely skipped potions!"  
  
"All right. I was so not feeling well so I stayed outside to breathe all the fresh air I-"  
  
"Don't be sarcastic! It doesn't suit you."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Harry and meant it.  
  
Hermione hugged him.  
  
"I know you and Ron worry about me, but I'll be fine."  
  
Hermione gave him a shrewd, searching look.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it-not now," said Harry flatly.  
  
"But-"began Hermione.  
  
"Please Hermione."   
  
Hermione threw up her hands in defeat.  
  
"Very well, have it your own way, but I'm getting the truth from you sooner or later."  
  
"Yes mummy," said Harry impishly, ignoring the 'sooner or later' threat. He knew he could always count on Hermione. Harry had never been more grateful to this clever, beautiful girl who was always sensitive about his feelings.  
  
Hermione swiped at him playfully.  
  
"You look different." She ruffled his always-messy hair affectionately.  
  
"Am I?" Harry smiled. Because of Ernie-possibly, his mind insisted. He repressed an inner demon within his mind, slyly suggesting another name. "I'll tell you and Ron about it at dinner."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't think I'd be able to eat. All this secrets!"  
  
"What secrets?"  
  
Hermione frowned at him.  
"You know perfectly well what I mean."  
  
Harry dropped his eyes immediately. He looked so doleful that Hermione relented.  
  
"Oh well, let's just go. Transfiguration's next. We wouldn't want to be late for that."  
  
Harry nodded. Professor McGonagall always hated people coming in late for class.  
  
The rest of the day was a bit hazy for Harry. It was most embarrassing when the gryffindors had Double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Ernie kept shooting furtive glances at him and the Hufflepuffs seemed to encourage the blond boy, much to Harry's discomfort. Hermione of course had seen this and gave Ernie fierce scrutinizing looks, so that the other boy blushed in his turn.  
  
It was when they were on their way to Care of Magical Creatures with the slytherins that Hermione started her inquiry on Harry.  
  
"Harry, were you planning on telling us about Ernie."  
  
Ron, on Harry's other side tried to maintain a straight face. But he had wanted to laugh at first because Hermione looked just like Mrs. Weasley when she felt that one of her children was threatened.  
  
To their surprise, Harry smiled and blushed.  
  
"Of course, I was. Later at dinner remember?"  
  
Hermione scowled.  
  
"I take it you didn't expect Ernie to flirt with you?"  
  
Ron butted in unexpectedly.  
  
"Hermione, give him a break and as to your question, answer this for me: do you think that there would be a chance that I would ever flirt with you?"  
  
Harry stopped walking and studied his best friends' faces interestedly.  
  
Hermione had also stopped walking and slowly faced Ron.  
  
"Really Ron, I-how could you-what are you on about?"  
  
Ron nodded his head calmly.  
  
"Well, you don't, do you? Harry wouldn't have known that Ernie was going to flirt with him because he's Harry."  
  
Harry snorted and almost choked on his own breath when Ron suddenly swooped on Hermione and kissed her hard on the lips.  
  
When they broke apart, there were wide grins on their faces.  
  
"But you should have known better, Hermione, you're not as dim as Harry."  
  
"Hey!" Harry interjected indignantly, but the two had dived in for a kiss again. Harry harrumph and then stopped and began to flush. What if he was the one snogging someone, he was dead sure he wouldn't want a third party looking on. Looking at his best friends once more, he hastily went ahead to Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
And regretted it. The slytherins were already there-early for once. Malfoy, Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson stood out among them, the afternoon sun casting their hair into glorious shades of sunshine. If only their attitudes matched their hair. Harry thought sourly. And then remembered that he was supposed to have met Blaise. Blast it! He caught Blaise's eye and smiled faintly, the other boy grinned at him before turning the grin into a frown. Harry turned his gaze on Malfoy. Sure enough the other blond was glaring daggers at him. Harry snorted inwardly. Prick. If he thought that threats scared him-especially threats from a Malfoy. He'd faced Lucius Malfoy after all. Draco-Harry knew for certain-was going to be seriously pissed. Bully for him. He turned away and smiled at Seamus who was standing beside him.  
  
"You alone Harry? Where's Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"Snogging," answered Harry cheerfully, laughing at Seamus' wide eyes.  
  
"At last? Wait till the others hear of this!" The Irish boy left quickly and mingled with the other gryffindors.  
  
Harry made to go after him, but stopped when he saw both Ron and Hermione coming towards him.  
  
I'm dead. He whispered to himself.  
  
Ron was grinning from ear-to-ear and Hermione was blushing prettily, fanning herself as she stood on Harry's left.  
  
"Sorry," said Harry quickly.  
  
His best friends looked at him questioningly.  
  
Harry sighed. "I kind of told Seamus you were snogging." He admitted.  
  
"Harry…" began Hermione.  
But Ron squeezed one of her hands.  
  
"That's fine, Harry. That way, we won't have to tell everyone."  
  
And he stared right into Hermione's eyes lovingly.   
  
  
Harry turned away, telling himself he was not envious of the loving couple and stared straight into Draco's fathomless eyes. The look took his breath away. He shakily cast his eyes on his feet as Hagrid came out of his hut with Fang at his side to begin the lesson. Harry slowly regained his breath and thought furiously of Ernie and Blaise. Thoughts of making Draco jealous, of making the blond beg for him stuck on his brain and he dismissed them outright. How was he ever going to find his own happiness if he thought only of his physical needs, of revenge, and of petty jealousy? He needed something more to assuage him, make him content. He needed that someone to be there for him through thick and thin-strong enough to stay by his side when dark times come-when Voldemort comes for him. He shivered-or maybe not. Maybe he needed someone temporarily because he was not sure about his future-what with Voldemort back again. He was so confused.   
  
Draco watched Potter closely as he always did. Today, there seemed to be something wrong with him. The more he stared at Potter the more Draco thought that something was wrong. Because he felt a jolt of something hit him when Harry's eyes turned bleak. And for the first time, it was Draco who looked away. He had watched Potter's pale face before-this morning when he told him he was his fucktoy; Draco had cheered when he saw how deliciously the other boy had looked: pale, defeated and used. It was fine because it was him who made Harry looked that way. He wanted those eyes to look at him alive with fire. If he couldn't have Potter's happy smile, hell at least he'd have his rage and hate-two of the strongest human emotion-and no one could top that! Draco told himself that he was quite content-thank you-with Potter's looks of disgust. The sudden longing inside him when he witnessed the Weasel and Mudblood's disgusting loving look, sent a chill through him. And he accidentally made eye contact with Potter of all people! There's that bleak look again, like Potter was lost-to him. He quickly sought out Blaise; surely Blaise had not made any moves on Potter? He thought jealously. He'd been guarding Blaise round the clock just to be sure.  
  
Hermione was staring at Draco and Blaise-actually she studied the two of them in turn, secretly. Malfoy was staring at Harry with a hunger that both intrigued and worried her. She had inkling as to what was on Malfoy's mind but only just. Who knows what was inside the deeper recesses of the mind of the most scheming and devious slytherin? And here was Blaise. Interested in Harry but just how interested and for how long? At least Malfoy was consistent, but Blaise?   
  
Ron nudged her.  
  
"Is it me or is everyone having a staring contest here?"  
  
Hermione blinked and sure enough, there was a sudden shuffling of feet as Draco, Harry, Blaise, and Pansy and surprisingly Seamus looked far away. So that Hagrid stopped talking and scratched his head.  
  
They were all sent away of course to their utter glee and surprise. Hagrid thought that his students need more feeding before they could cope with another lesson.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned back towards the castle quietly, lulled by the unusually peaceful afternoon with the Slytherins. Harry halted at his feet.  
  
"Almost forgot. I'm supposed to meet Professor Dumbledore before dinner,' said Harry.  
  
"All right. And don't forget to re-apply the spell on your eyes. I do hope you remember it now." She added sternly.  
  
Harry laughed and winked at Ron.  
  
Ron winked back and turned Hermione towards the Quidditch field-no doubt for more snogging.  
  
  
  
  
"So I take it the plan will push through?"  
  
Draco frowned at Pansy-tiresome girl that she was. She had draped herself over the boy's body; one hand intimately caressing inner thighs clad in trousers and the other she used to flip her blonde hair incessantly and excessively so, so that Draco longed to cast her aside.   
  
As it was, they were both sitting in the common room. The others had gone to the Great hall in preparation for dinner. The mood in the room was strangely romantic. The common room, like all the other rooms in the whole dormitory, was artistically, but elaborately adorned in heavy furniture, thankfully tasteful draperies helped to create a cozy, if elegant look and strategically placed in darkened alcoves. Slytherins were hedonistic people, mainly because they could afford to and because they were innately hedonistic by nature and no amount of education or training was going to change that.  
  
Draco's breath hitched a little and he hissed as Pansy began to fondle his cock, which was beginning to rise in attention.  
  
"It's been awhile, hasn't it? You're a naughty boy, Draco. First Blaise, now Potter. Blaise I can understand, but Potter? Oh please." She laughed maliciously.  
  
Draco gritted his teeth. If he wasn't suitably arouse now…  
"Shut up, Pansy. Why don't you put that gob of yours to good use?"  
  
Pansy grinned triumphantly and humming contentedly began to ease the blond's trousers and boxers down his thighs. Words of course were pointless and in this case impossible since Pansy had her mouth full of Draco in record time and the other was shamelessly thrusting against her, hands buried on her blonde hair, caressing, pulling, demanding, and encouraging.  
  
"For fuck's sake Draco, Pansy-dinner!" Blaise snapped and watched them wrathfully, just having stormed in on their secluded alcove.  
  
Draco heaved and gasped soundlessly, the blonde below him eagerly swallowing and lapping. Blaise gazed at the scene with burning eyes as he stood nonchalantly, arms on his chest, alternately switching his gaze from one to the other.  
  
"Finished?" He drawled at last, his voice thick with arousal.  
  
Pansy shook her blonde hair to order and smiled like a cat that had swallowed the cream.  
  
"I'm skipping, not hungry anymore." She added and exchanged a passionate kiss with Draco before walking off, playfully tapping Blaise on the right cheek as she passed by.  
  
"Disgusting!" spat Blaise.  
  
Draco chuckled, stood up and stretched, teasing Blaise with the full view of his assets. The other blond ignored him, glancing continuously at the magical clock positioned at the very top of the dungeon entrance.  
  
"Honestly, that woman just won't stop, will she?" He took his gaze from the clock and frowned at Draco.  
  
"Why don't you put her out of misery and disabuse her of the notion that she's competing for your attention. Please Drake!" The last line was delivered so passionately and it sounded like begging to Draco.  
  
He huffed arrogantly. "Why in Merlin's name should I? I don't have a problem with it. Now you on the other hand, need to settle things with her." He led the way to the Great Hall, head up high and smirking so broadly. Blaise sighed and shook his head. Some things never changed.  
  
  
  
  
"Jumping Jelly Beans," muttered Harry under his breath, grinning at the password. He was looking forward to some explanation about the candy. If it was really candy, although he hadn't heard of it before. The door to Dumbledore's office opened before Harry could knock.  
  
"Come in, Harry."   
  
"Good evening, Professor." Harry murmured softly and the headmaster smiled at him and gestured for him to come closer.  
  
There was something bright and glittery and very much alive on the headmaster's open palm. Harry nearly toppled over the headmaster's desk in his haste and excitement, clearly fascinated. His eyes shone brightly and he gasped as the thing jumped up and down excitedly. Dumbledore, with a mischievous twinkle on his eyes, extended his palm and Harry instinctively jerked away and then smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry Sir."  
  
"Curious thing, isn't it? We have to thank the Weasley Twins. It was through their brilliance, this-was honed and perfected. Delightful thing really."  
  
"Fred and George? But they're running a joke shop!" But then he remembered the Canary Creams.   
  
Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Ah yes." His eyes seemed to twinkle even more brightly now. "It'll be a surprise for you, Harry and to Mr. Weasley as well. You're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, are you not?"  
  
"Yes, professor. I have a da-Er-I have a day to look forward to."  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Yes, I might just drop there myself and get some more of this."  
  
The glittery object subsided and Dumbledore closed his palm.  
  
Harry nodded absentmindedly and fidgeted on his feet.  
  
"So, my boy." Dumbledore continued in a different voice. "I know that something-things-have happened to you."  
  
"Professor-I-"began Harry nervously.  
  
Dumbledore lifted a hand. "Whether or not you tell me is your choice." The blue eyes twinkled teasingly "Although I have a feeling that you would prefer to keep it to yourself."  
"Sir-"  
  
"Now, now, Harry. No explanations are in order. I called you-because I wish to reiterate my support of you and your decisions."  
  
Harry fumed silently. All right. So he was not allowed to say a word in edgewise, was he? He looked up and found the headmaster looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Er-" Did Dumbledore asked him something?  
  
"Sometimes Harry, we might not know it, but our doubts are our passion, our passion then my boy is-our task."  
  
And with those solemn words, Dumbledore thrust something into Harry's hands.  
  
Harry stared at it blankly then at Dumbledore.  
  
"What-what is it, Sir?" Curiosity and excitement coursed through Harry's body.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. He opened the pouch and took out a handful of the glittery seeds; as if sensing Harry's feelings, they became animated, their colors shifting and shimmering. For the first time Harry took note of their shapes and his eyes widened and met Dumbledore's.  
  
"Jumping Jelly beans!"  
  
"Indeed." beamed Dumbledore happily.  
  
Harry was still chuckling when he emerged from the headmaster's office and stopped at the very doors of the Great Hall, Ernie was waiting for him.  
  
"Hullo, Hermione said that you had to meet Dumbledore. I hope it's nothing bad."  
  
Harry was flustered. "No, nothing bad at all, thanks for asking." He wondered what to say next, should he say: Excuse me, Ernie but I need my dinner, be seeing you tomorrow. That sounded rude and unfeeling. He stared at Ernie until Ernie smiled at him.   
  
"I was wondering if it's all right to share dinner with you?"  
  
Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"Are-are you sure?"   
  
Ernie looked at him in surprise. "Of course, I love to have dinner with you."  
  
"At the gryffindor table then," said Harry faintly.  
Ernie nodded happily and turned to gaze back at the Hufflepuff Table. The seventh years were beaming at him in encouragement.  
  
Harry and Ernie made their way towards the Gryffindor table. Harry felt his face and his whole body heat up tremendously in embarrassment. All talking stopped at once, since everyone seemed to consider Harry's business as theirs. From the head table, Dumbledore's normally twinkling eyes were serious as he observed what was happening, and happening just as he had foreseen.   
  
Ron and Hermione knew exactly what the raven-haired boy was feeling and had already vacated two seats for the boys to sit on. Harry thankfully dropped on his seat and smiled gratefully at his two best friends. Ernie too seemed to have become speechless with embarrassment. It was something he had to get used to if he was going to pursue Harry.  
  
Under Hermione's glare, the Gryffindor Table began to act normally and continued with their dinners. The Hufflepuffs, in full support of Ernie, cheerfully followed their example and so did Ravenclaw, who had nothing against both Harry and Ernie. Slytherin of course was different. Everyone had stopped all activity-not because they were watching Ernie or Harry-No-they were watching two blond slytherins turn pale at the same time. Blaise had recovered and consoled himself-Harry had sent him an owl, they had an agreement.   
  
Draco didn't know what to do or say. So he stayed silent, watching Ernie and Harry in turn, his pale face getting redder and redder. The slytherins watched him every closely. When Draco was mad, he was not above hexing people just to express his feelings. Their eyes flickered between Blaise and Draco, then back again. They always depended on Blaise to pacify Draco. This time however, Blaise was avoiding eye contact with his best friend-because he felt that if were the one to break the silence, Draco would turn his anger on him. Pansy for once had nothing to say for herself. She merely watched Draco furtively from under her lashes.  
  
They held their breaths as Draco pushed back his chair and stood up, his dinner uneaten. Then the blond had walked away leaving behind a completely silent table.  
  
Dumbledore watched him left with knowing eyes, and so did Hermione, who hid her smile by drinking her goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
  
  
There are no words-no words to describe the kind of boiling anger that takes over your body that makes you want to explode in pieces-that makes one want to blow someone into pieces. And Draco took his anger out on his room, shattering his favorite mirror-his very favorite mirror of all things. His pillows were reduced to shreds and even then, it was not enough-never enough to stop the anger and the pain. He wanted bloodshed-Potter's blood in particular mingled with that Hufflepuff's. Only one person had dared to defy Draco Malfoy-only Potter and he was going to pay-dearly. He was sorry now that he felt something akin to pity for that good-for-nothing gryffindor. Draco took out his wand and magically opened a secret drawer. He took out a large envelope and scanned the contents almost frenziedly and then took off towards the owlery.  
  
The normally elegant scrawl seemed crooked as Draco fought with his anger, addressed the envelope and tied it securely on his falcon. He watched it fly away with grim satisfaction.  
  
He stared at the pair of glasses that dangled on his left hand, lazy grip tightening compulsively. He dropped it on the ground and stomped on it harshly. He imagined that like his glasses, tomorrow morning, Potter would be broken.  
  
He returned to his room and repaired the damage he had done not so long ago and stared at his fixed mirror, caressing it with slender hands. He fought the sudden wave of regret that assaulted him and wishing heartily that everything would fixed themselves, Draco slumped on his bed and dropped into exhausted sleep.  
  
  
  
Blaise paced the dark Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom nervously. It was already past midnight-ten past midnight, the agreed time and place. He held his breath as muffled footsteps sounded behind the close door before a shaft of light pierced through and another figure was there with him.  
  
"H-Harry?" Blaise asked nervously.  
  
"Did you expect someone else?" Came the raven-haired gryffindor's amused reply as he came closer. "Lumos."  
  
Blaise caught his breath and stared in awe at the gryffindor before him. His midnight hair contrasted beautifully with his creamy skin and red lips, and his eyes were like green fire lighted from inside the very soul of the gorgeous gryffindor. No wonder Draco was hell-bent on keeping Harry only for himself.  
  
"So, Blaise. What is it that you want?" asked the said gryffindor bluntly.  
  
"I think you know," answered Blaise gruffly and came closer, trapping the boy in his embrace.  
  
The other watched the arms closed around him securely and tightly and stared up into lust-filled blue eyes.  
  
"Does Draco know?"  
  
Blaise bent his head and placed his lips on the boy's throat. The boy's skin was warm, like the fire in Blaise's loins, consuming him.  
  
"He doesn't have to know." And he kissed him full on the mouth, swallowing the boy's protest, determined to make the gryffindor moan out his name in pleasure.   
  
He lifted Harry on his feet and placed him atop a table swiftly undressing them both and then they were skin on skin. Blaise was too impatient, he'd waited too long to have this boy writhed underneath him.   
  
And so he touched him everywhere, with his lips, tongue, and fingers. He consumed every drop of sweat and moans of ecstasy, and greedily rubbed his skin with that of the other boy's. He memorized every line, every angle, every crevice and when he took him, he took him with the roaring thunder of desire running feverishly on his veins so that the boy beneath him had no other choice but to give in, take in and be filled again and again and again, and shouted out Blaise's name in complete surrender.  
  
They were both panting for breath when Blaise finally stopped his assault. The gryffindor pulled Blaise up from his lazy sprawl between his thighs and kissed him deeply, tugging at his tongue and sucking the remains of his own essence on the slytherin's mouth. All this time, Blaise's hands were busy, stroking his sweaty skin and fondling his spent arousal.  
  
"Oh My God, Blaise." Harry rasped in between feverish kisses. "Where did you learn all that?"  
  
Blaise was too busy kissing him to answer immediately, but when he pulled away, he grinned wolfishly at his new lover.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself."  
  
The gryffindor pulled him in for another kiss before he stood up.  
  
"I have to go. Ron and Hermione might be looking for me. I've been gone for hours."  
  
Blaise stood up too and kissed him on the nape.  
  
"I need to see you again, Harry. Please don't say no."  
  
The gryffindor seemed to stop moving, before he resumed dressing and took a deep breath.  
  
"I don't owe you anymore, Blaise."  
  
"I know." Blaise nodded and then muttered under his breath "Fuck it all! I want you! I thought I've showed you how much. Say you'll meet me again."  
  
The gryffindor seemed confused as well and he pushed at Blaise and moved towards the door.  
  
"It's too dangerous. There's Draco for one." He whispered.  
  
Blaise caught his waist in a tight grip.  
  
"We can keep it a secret. Draco would forget about you in time. He's not serious about you, but I am!"  
  
He watched the raven-haired boy clenched his fists and then nodded.   
  
Blaise kissed him hurriedly on the mouth. "Tomorrow then."   
  
  
  
  
Hermione stared at her watch for the 20th time that night. She stood up abruptly when the portrait of the Fat Lady admitted the person she had been waiting for.  
  
"About time. What happened?"  
  
The other sighed tiredly.  
  
"He asked for the payment."  
  
"Well, what was it then?"  
  
Uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Harry. He wanted Harry."  
  
"Oh My God." Hermione covered her mouth, but then calmed herself sufficiently to ask:  
"Please tell me you didn't…"  
  
"I did it." And at Hermione's stricken look, "Please Hermione, when I approached you, I told you what I wanted and whom I wanted and I got it. I will never regret what happened between us."  
  
Hermione nodded her head. "You must understand. This-could never happen again. It's too complicated. A lot of people could be hurt."   
  
The person sighed tiredly. "I know, please don't worry."  
  
Hermione watched him go with misgivings. She felt very uneasy. There was obviously something wrong with this plan and she was already regretting it.


	8. The Clever Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and to various publishers including but not limited to Scholastic Books, Raincoat Books, and Bloomsbury Books. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
>  
> 
> Passion makes idiots of the cleverest men, and makes the biggest idiots clever  
> -Francois De La Rochefoucauld

Harry woke up with a feeling of foreboding. He got up from his bed and squinted at the early morning sunlight and smiled-his disquiet eased somewhat. He saw the head of the resident giant quid emerged briefly from the lake and submerged back again. At least someone-er-something was happy this morning. Harry observed wryly, watched the sparkling water ripple with dancing waves for awhile and repaired to the bathroom for a quick shower before anyone else would wake.  
  
He was sitting nonchalantly on his already made bed when the other seventh years started to stir. Ron opened one bleary eye and struggled to open it wide long enough to remark at his friend.  
  
"You're up early today."  
  
Then he groaned and clawed slowly on his knees atop his bed, hearing Harry's chuckle at the ridiculous picture he made.  
  
"Clawing around with your eyes close is not helping you out of bed, Ron. Better open them eyes now," said Harry cheerfully and earned disgusted grunts from his other dorm mates. He ducked quickly to avoid a pillow Ron chucked at him.  
  
"Someone's happy this morning," groused Seamus from his bed.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, the giant squid."  
  
Four pairs of fuzzy eyes blinked at him nonplussed.  
  
"I saw it swimming happily just moments ago. It seemed really cheerful to me." Harry deadpanned.  
  
Someone choked and then there was loud laughter in the room.  
  
Harry smiled slowly. At least some people were happy this morning.  
  
  
  
  
Breakfast was a noisy affair. Harry saw Ernie waved at him from the Hufflepuff table and he turned round to attack his own food without much enthusiasm. His quizzical gaze rested on platefuls of what suspiciously looked like Jumping Jelly Beans candies and raised an eyebrow. Why did the house elves serve the candy at this very early hour? He looked around and noted that the other houses had the same plentiful amount. He watched idly as students peered suspiciously at the beans and then won over by curiosity, cautiously sampled them; nodding their heads in approval and tucking in more. Harry shook his head at this and munched halfheartedly at his fried tomatoes.  
  
"Hogsmeade today," said Ron unnecessarily since he'd been talking about it forever.  
  
"I wonder if I could stay…" began Harry and Hermione shot him a quelling look.  
  
"You said 'yes' to Ernie!" She reminded him roundly.  
  
Harry eyed her. She seemed tired. There were dark circles under her eyes.  
  
"Didn't you sleep well, Hermione?"  
  
Ron, about to swallow a spoonful of porridge, paused and studied his girlfriend with concern.  
  
"You're all right? Have you been studying late again?" He asked accusingly.  
  
Hermione avoided their concerned gazes.  
  
"Just a bit, Ron. I'm having trouble sleeping lately."  
  
Ron looked up and stared at Harry.  
  
"You look beat as well." A pause. "Maybe we shouldn't be going to Hogsmeade after all so you two could catch up on your sleep." He sighed, hiding disappointment. He'd been waiting for this day to come, but Hermione and Harry's health was more important.  
  
The cause for his concern shared exasperated looks.  
  
"Don't be such a wet blanket, Ron. I'm looking forward to our first real date outside of Hogwarts," said Hermione dryly and winked at Harry who grinned at her.  
  
Harry thought that there was no escaping Ernie. Ron and Hermione needed quality time for themselves-he wouldn't be needed there. He had another go at his uneaten meal.  
  
"Is that-" Hermione faltered and threw a quick glance at the Slytherin table before raising her eyes once again to note the progress of a single bird coming towards the Gryffindor table-in Harry's general direction.  
  
The raven-haired gryffindor was completely disconcerted when Draco's falcon dropped a thick roll of parchment, almost toppling his goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked at one another and then Harry uneasily turned his head from side to side to see if anyone else was watching. He noticed the rather strange smile on Malfoy's face. On either side of him, Blaise looked sad and apologetic and Pansy looked triumphant.  
  
"Open it, Harry. Let's see what's inside," whispered Ron.   
  
Hermione nodded her assent.  
  
With shaking hands, Harry unrolled the parchment, gave it a long look and gasped. He dropped the paper like a hot coal and stared at Hermione with horrified eyes.  
  
"Harry?" Ron grabbed Harry's arm in alarm.  
  
The gryffindor had turned as pale as death.  
  
Hermione took one look at Harry's face and snatched the thick paper, unrolled it again and felt violently sick. It was the latest copy of the Daily Prophet and there, written in bold letters for the wizarding world to see:  
  
  
A SEXUAL ENCOUNTER WITH THE BOY-WHO-LIVED. HARRY POTTER IS GAY!  
  
  
The savior of the wizarding world, Harry Potter, has always awed us with tales of his prowess against You-Know-Who. Last time, all of the wizarding community has praised Mr. Potter for his triumph as the overall champion of the Triwizard Tournament held at Hogwarts, which incidentally was the same time when Hogwarts student, seventh year Cedric Diggory, died. See Prophet wizarding news archive for more of this story.  
  
We also got a glimpse of Mr. Potter's rather poor romantic life-a failed relationship with a certain Hermione Granger.  
  
Now Mr. Potter is back with a vengeance and a rather shocking revelation-which we were lucky to get hold of so that the community may know-the exact date and time Mr. Potter lost his virginity-and to a boy no less! For more information, owl PotterFanatics Club, a subsidiary of the Daily Prophet since 1989. Now accepting donations (money, gossip, pictures, and anything Harry Potter).  
  
  
  
  
Hermione's bottom lip trembled as the article went on to give a colorful and totally false information on Harry's sex life, delivered a diatribe about loose morality at Hogwarts and Dumbledore losing his touch.  
  
And at the very bottom of the article was a moving picture of a debauched Harry sprawled on the hallways with messy hair, mouth red and bruised, and marks on the neck not covered by his wrinkled robes. If anyone doubted the article, the picture was more than enough proof that the Boy-Who-Lived had indeed been thoroughly snogged-whether by a boy or not, hardly mattered.  
  
Hermione swore under her breath, pulled out her wand and dropped the Prophet on the ground under the table.  
  
"Incendio!" She hissed. Her brown eyes were spitting with unholy fire as they trained on the Slytherin table.   
  
Ron stared at his girlfriend in utter shock. Speechless.   
  
  
At the Slytherin table, Blaise dropped his head and without a word, strode out of the Great Hall.  
  
  
Harry was trembling violently; eyes closed, hands clasping and unclasping.  
  
  
Hermione turned to him in distress and gripped both of his hands firmly, speaking in urgent tones.  
  
  
"Harry! Oh, Harry! Please, please, don't be like this. It's going to be okay. Please, Harry."  
  
  
Ron, thankfully unaware of the article, looked at them both helplessly.  
  
  
Harry breathed in deeply-the tightening in his chest and the sick feeling inside his stomach made it harder for him to breathe.  
  
"Oh. My. God!"   
  
He heard Hermione's fervent cry and closed his eyes even more tightly. He knew-that what he did with Malfoy was wrong-but he never imagined that the punishment was too painful and very sadistic. He heard the flapping of what seemed like hundreds of wings and knew for certain that the morning posts had arrived. He was doomed.  
  
Hermione looked up and then stared at Ron with the same horror written on Harry's face not so long ago.  
  
"Oh My God, Ron."  
  
Ron shuddered as a chill passed through his tall frame. He looked wildly everywhere. What had scared Harry and Hermione? What was written on the paper? He caught hold of another rolled parchment dropped by an unfamiliar owl-recognized it as one belonging to the post office at Hogsmeade. His eyes widened in sudden realization and gaped. The owls were all coming from the post office and bore identical mails, dropping them on each student at each table in every house. Someone-somebody had splurged on owl posts just for this paper?  
  
Hermione had gotten hold of her wand again-determination etched on her face. Ron saw Dumbledore stood up from the head table as the rest of the faculty stared in bewilderment at the rolled parchments lying in front of them.   
  
And then suddenly, there was screaming as one by one-swiftly and in succession, the parchments burst into black flames and crumpled into ashes-before they could be opened.  
  
There was dumbfounded silence.  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
Buddock swore at the Slytherin table-and no wonder. He had levitated a good ten feet from the ground.  
  
And he was not the only one.  
  
One by one-a sprinkling of students from each houses found themselves raised up high on the air.  
  
Neville grabbed Dean Thomas' arms and Dean, finding himself lifted as well, grabbed Seamus' from around his waist. Finally catching on, members of houses helped one another pull down levitated students.  
  
Hermione and Ron gaped at the scene.  
  
"Oh my…" Hermione gasped and pointed at the once innocent-looking candies, now glittering and jumping up high excitedly, animated by the high adrenaline pervading the Great Hall.  
  
Laughter and roars finally broke from all sides of the Hall as students realized what was happening and what had made it happen.  
  
  
"BRILLIANT!  
  
  
"Here, let me try!"  
  
  
"Hey, I want some too!"  
  
Pandemonium.  
  
And Minerva McGonagall closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands, shaking her head dolefully. Severus Snape was incense. If he were to decide, he would have blasted the candies to Hades. As it was…  
  
The headmaster stood calmly surveying the scene. The students had been diverted momentarily-for now-he had to make sure and stop the circulation of the Daily Prophet, but then gossip was always impossible to control. He sighed tiredly. He looked down at the only student who sat slumped, whey-faced, and shaking at the Gryffindor table. He strode towards the said table and gently laid a comforting hand on Harry's right shoulder.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger…if you would kindly escort Mr. Potter to the dorms. I believe this excitement is too much for him."  
  
Ron and Hermione needed no second urging. They hauled a silent Harry out of the hall as fast as they could. Luckily, everyone was still amazed and inundated with awe at the extraordinary candy. It was clearly a resounding success!  
  
Dumbledore strode back to a stern-looking Professor McGonagall and chuckled.  
  
"I believe Messrs. Fred and George Weasley would be overjoyed to know that they had just proven their worth in gold." More than they would ever know.  
  
  
  
  
Draco had stared in surprise at the arrival of several dozens of owls in the Great Hall bearing what suspiciously looked like the Daily Prophet. His eyes narrowed when Pansy excused herself hastily. Seething, the blond stood up as well and marched out of the Hall, pausing at the door and looking thoughtfully back at the copies of the Daily Prophet lying on the tables. He swore and reached inside his inner robes.  
  
He caught up with Pansy just as the blonde was fixing her hair.  
  
"Why? Why did you do it?" He demanded brusquely.  
  
Pansy stopped fixing her hair and turned puzzled eyes at Draco.  
  
"I only helped you. Don't you remember the plan?"  
  
Silence. Pansy sighed.  
  
"You were supposed to pay someone at the Daily Prophet to publish an article about the not-so-saintly Potter-about his sex life in particular and steal pictures from the Creevey pest. I merely made those plans more solid by hiring owls and sending copies to our fellow students who have the freedom to know this piece of gossip about Potter."  
  
  
Draco, all this time, had his back on her. He had been had. He had indeed paid someone to publish the article-in a phony copy of the Daily Prophet-with the agreement that only one copy was to be made, especially printed for one stubborn gryffindor. He'd figured that by sending the counterfeit paper, Harry would be sufficiently cowed, deterred in finding solace in another's arms and realized that Draco meant business. The sly fool to whom he had given the money and the article had instead sold the false information to the real Daily Prophet. Who was the fool now?  
  
Draco tugged at his hair in utter frustration and agitation, for once not caring about his appearance. And Pansy-the bitch, actually thought that he really was intent in sullying Potter's name!  
  
"Draco, have I done something wrong? I did it to make you happy." Pansy embraced the blond from the back and kissed his exposed neck. She looked askance. "What's wrong, Draco? Are you cold? You're trembling!"  
  
The blond nudged her away and strode towards his room, slamming the door so hard, the frames shook.  
  
  
  
  
Hermione and Ron arrived without mishap at the boys' dormitory and still Harry was silent. Wasting no time, Hermione guided Harry to lie on the bed and pulled the blanket up to his waist, while Ron offered a glass of water anxiously. Then they stood back a little to watch the quiet boy.   
  
Harry's lips pursed and then the silent tears began to flow.  
  
This pierced the hearts of his two best friends. This was only the second time that they witness Harry cry. The first time was after the Triwizard Tournament…after Voldemort had killed Cedric Diggory. Before they could say anything, Harry brushed at his tears impatiently and spoke in a tight voice.  
  
"I'm okay. It's just…a bit sudden, that's all."  
  
Hermione choked back her own tears. Ron had looked out into the open window, his jaw tight with anger. He hadn't really understood what happened, but he bet what little possessions he had that Malfoy was behind this. His fists clenched.  
  
"Could you leave me alone, please?" said Harry in a whisper. He had already turned his back on them.  
  
Hermione touched his back hesitantly, but Ron pulled her away, giving her a speaking glance.  
  
  
At the empty common room, Ron turned Hermione to him and have her a fierce hug and Hermione sank gratefully into his embrace.  
  
  
"Oh, Ron. It was terrible. I'm scared about Harry…about what he's going to do."  
  
  
"Tell me everything."  
  
  
  
  
Draco was sulking in his room. His cunning mind already bent on the complicated task of finding a solution to the unexpected problem. There was a timid knock on his door and an even more timid voice spoke hesitantly.  
  
"Malfoy, Professor Snape is here delivering a message."  
  
Draco snarled inwardly, but he dutifully left his room and convened with the other slytherins in the common room.  
  
"I for one do not approve of students-Gryffindors especially-loitering around when they should be ensconced in the dungeons stuffing their empty brains with as much knowledge as they could managed with what little skulls they have! However, the headmaster seems to think that you all need pampering. Ridiculous!" Snape added. "So enjoy this day! Tomorrow, you will be back in the daily grind." He nodded his beaky nose at them sternly and then gazed sharply at a particular blond.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy…a moment of your time."  
  
Draco reluctantly approached the head of Slytherin House.  
  
"You will come with me. Dumbledore wishes to speak with you." He studied the blond intensely, but since Draco said nothing. He shrugged his shoulders. "Come. I haven't all day."  
  
They were already outside the door to Dumbledore's office when Snape, apropos to nothing, noted:  
  
"I must congratulate you on your progress on that spell. It worked perfectly this morning. As I've said, constant practice can make a big difference. I only deplore the timing of your intervention."  
  
And when Draco just gaped at him, he said snappily.  
  
"Get in."  
  
And left, black robes swirling on his wake.  
  
Shaking his head, Draco knocked once and went inside the headmaster's office for the very first time. Dumbledore was sitting idly, but now he stood up and beckoned Draco closer.  
  
Draco sat down smartly on an armchair and regarded the headmaster suspiciously. His father never trusted Dumbledore and always made scathing remarks about the headmaster's sanity-saying that Dumbledore was a blooming lunatic who belonged to one of the wards at the St. Mungo's Hospital for the Mentally Challenged. Draco, however, garnered from experience and keen observation, that Dumbledore was in fact a wizard at the top of his class. Because for all his Gryffindor qualities, there was something very much Slytherin in Dumbledore. In fact, it struck Draco just now that Dumbledore could have been an older version-a much, much older version of Harry Potter, with a façade to rival the best of the wizarding world's spies.  
  
And he was right, because Dumbledore turned to him with astute and alert blue eyes. There was no sign of a bumbling old wizard.  
  
"So, Mr. Malfoy. I think you know exactly what I wish to discuss with you."  
  
Blunt and straightforward.  
  
And Draco was determined to match him. He was a Malfoy, but most importantly, he was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"All right. I admit to the slander, but I never intended for the article to be sold and published at the Daily Prophet. I made an agreement with a certain Furbo Rannicchiarci-a shady bloke residing just outside Borgin & Burkes."  
  
Dumbledore held up a hand.  
  
"Rannicchiarci-the famous charlatan in Knockturn Alley?"  
  
  
"Yes," said Draco sharply. He hated any interruption while he was speaking.  
  
"Please go on."  
  
Draco drew in a deep breath.  
  
"I didn't send the owls." He said defiantly.  
  
Dumbledore smiled gravely.  
  
"I know. I saw you."  
  
Draco held his breath and expelled it slowly. He and Dumbledore clashed gazes. The blond spoke again-very slowly and said his words very carefully.  
  
"I will accept my punishment of course."  
  
"Ah! A rare Malfoy."  
  
Draco shot the headmaster an irritated glare. But he needed a favor, so he refrained from insulting the old coot.  
  
"I want your help to make sure that Rannicchiarci pays for his crime. He fooled me!" And then "I have more than enough money to help you."  
  
Dumbledore studied him with a hooded gaze. A lesser man would have shrunk. Draco was made of sterner stuff.  
  
"What makes you so sure that I'd cooperate?" Dumbledore asked sternly, but the twinkling eyes were back.  
  
Draco shot him a look that was both disbelieving and annoyed.  
  
"You'd do anything for Potter, wouldn't you?"  
  
The twinkling eyes were definitely back and Dumbledore said softly-so softly, that Draco had to strain his ears to hear.  
  
"And so would you."  
  
Before the blond could demand for Dumbledore to take those words back, the headmaster had magick a kettle and offered Draco a steaming cup.  
  
"Tea?"  
  
  
  
Draco took himself out of Dumbledore's office with the smirk back on his face-a smirk that vanished when he saw Ron Weasley-a fulminating Ron Weasley-waiting for him in the hallways. During his younger years, Draco might have scampered off like a scared rat, but gone were those days. Draco had mastered the art of being a demigod-a sexy demigod-who feared no lesser mortals-like the redheaded Weasley for example. So he stopped in front of Ron and raised his chin.  
  
"Come to avenge Potter's hurt pride, Weasley? What are you going to do to me? Pummel me? Hex me?"  
  
Ron snarled under his breath and fought to control his anger by clenching and unclenching his fists.  
  
"It would give me eternal pleasure to wipe that smug look on your face, ferret boy. Unfortunately, at a young age, I've learned that bruises and hexes won't go far, not through that pointed skull of yours!"  
  
They exchanged loathing glances.  
  
"No, Malfoy. I would be doing Harry a great de-service by hexing or beating you up."  
  
An evil grin suddenly appeared on the redhead's face that made Draco's blood curdled in apprehension.  
  
"Something more immensely satisfying and would even things out. What I'm suggesting, ferret-face is this-you shall humble yourself before Harry. Humble-as in grovel, crawl, and fawn." Ron hissed.  
  
And Draco's eyes widened in horror as Dumbledore's last words came back to him.  
  
"Whatever Harry wants from you, he gets. Your punishment. That and nothing else."


	9. Death of a Great Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and to various publishers including but not limited to Scholastic Books, Raincoat Books, and Bloomsbury Books. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
>  
> 
> Death is the only pure, beautiful conclusion of a great passion  
> \- D.H. Lawrence

After his initial shock, a fit of laughter overwhelmed Draco and he started chuckling. Ron stared at him narrowly, incensed at his reaction.  
  
"I'm serious, Malfoy! If you won't do it, then-"  
  
"Then what, Weasel? Are you going to run back to Potty and ask for help? I'm sure he'd love to he's very-er-heroic, you know."  
  
In an instant, Ron had lunged at the blond and gave him an upper cut. Snarling, Draco gave the redhead a blow on his jaw. Then there was a wild scuffle in the hallways. An enraged voice bellowed:  
  
"INTERRUMPERE!"  
  
Ron and Draco slammed hard on the opposite sides of the wall. The owner of that voice stepped in between them, but its shadow loomed over Draco. The blond looked up and met the fiery emerald eyes of one volcanic Harry Potter.  
  
"I've got exactly six words for you-you bastard! Fuck off and rot in hell!"  
  
With one last contemptuous look at Draco, Harry hauled Ron to his feet and led him far, far away from the person who had caused him so much pain.  
  
Draco was still slumped against the wall when Pansy and Blaise found him later.  
  
"Oh My God, Draco!" Pansy rushed to Draco's side-to be snarled at for her pains.  
  
Blaise kneeled facing his best friend and Draco turned his head to the side, not meeting the other's eyes. Pansy and Blaise exchanged looks. Sighing, Blaise scrutinized the quietly snarling Draco for injuries. Except for the bruise on his right cheek, he looked all right.  
  
"Draco…"  
  
"I don't want to hear it!"  
  
Blaise swore in exasperation.  
  
"All right, Mr. High and Mighty! If you want to be seen by the entire population; slumped, bruised and incoherent."  
  
"Shut your gob, Blaise-and I'm not incoherent!"  
  
For an answer, the other blond pulled Draco roughly on his feet.  
  
"OUCH! Are you by chance trying to pull my joints off or something?" said Draco angrily.  
  
Pansy held on right away to Draco's middle. Blaise turned to her in annoyance.  
  
"Can't you see he's in pain? Couldn't you just stop leeching for at least one time? Oh, I'm sorry-I forgot! You are a leech! You thrive on it!"  
  
Pansy let go of Draco in her shock and anger and turned to face Blaise wrathfully.  
  
"Now just hang on a minute you-you slut!"  
  
"Oh, so I'm the slut! And you're what-a Virgin?" sneered Blaise.  
  
Draco, who was standing between the two when they started flinging insults, now pushed his way between them without a word.  
  
"Draco!" Pansy called out and started to go after him when Blaise caught her arm in a vise-like grip.  
  
"I'm warning you! Stop interfering with Draco's life! He doesn't need it. And about the owls this morning…" The grip twisted.  
  
"You're hurting me!" Pansy cried angrily.  
  
"If you hurt Harry again, I swear…"  
  
Pansy pried her arm loose until Blaise let go of her completely. The blond stared at her harshly, but Pansy merely massaged her arm.  
  
"I do not appreciate threats, especially coming from you. I'm sure you know this, but in case it escaped your memory, let me remind you-I do as I please! No one-"Pansy stepped closer until her lips touched Blaise's. "No one threatens me!" She suddenly kissed Blaise, who did not kiss her back, but that was fine with Pansy. She knew that Blaise understood. She stood back and smiled at the blond's scowling face. "I could tell Draco about that time we were left alone in his house. You know Draco never liked his lovers, especially a best friend-turned-lover to cheat on him-and you did, didn't you? Or have you forgotten that, Blaise?"  
  
Blaise shot her an insolent stare. "I would never have cheated on him anyway, but you wanted me and you wanted Draco. I knew that under normal circumstances, I would never have slept with you."   
  
Pansy had slipped something in his drink. Draco and him had been seriously dating since their Sixth Year, but after that incident with Pansy, Blaise knew that his relationship with Draco was over. Draco was very possessive. No one touched his most precious lover whom he always considered his possession. Blaise had never told Draco the truth as to why he had suggested that they stay best of friends and casual lovers. Draco had accepted his decision without much argument on his part because at that time, unbeknownst to Blaise, Harry Potter had caught Draco's ardent eyes.  
  
Pansy smiled slyly. "You're all talk. But the basic fact is-we fucked and dearest Draco wouldn't like that."  
  
"No." Answered Blaise bitterly.  
  
Pansy nodded her head, satisfied.  
  
"So you understand then?"  
  
"Perfectly."  
  
"Good. Now let's go find Draco before he hurts someone."  
  
  
******  
  
Draco was indeed hurting-not anyone-but himself. He was hurting inside because Harry Potter had gotten the best of him this time. His pride could not accept that the very person he thought he'd weakened and conquered had consigned him to hell. That and the fact that Harry, it seemed, had found his feet back at last-fuelled his anger. This fundamental truth was both unsettling and horrifying-to him at least. He knew he needed to do something to put things to rights-right, in his own definition and in his own direction. He healed his bruised cheek hurriedly and since he was too restless to stay put in his bedroom, he went out once again and prowled the hallways to think about his next plan. The urge to hex anyone-anything at all-to vent his anger, was so strong when he passed a particular hallway and caught sight of interlacing spider webs adorning the archway, he took out his wand and muttered loud enough for anyone passing by to hear the words.  
  
"Exuro Ut Cinis Cineris!"  
  
He watched the wind buoyed and swept away the ashes and feeling much better for it, cheerfully made his way outside of the castle.  
  
  
He didn't see Hermione who exited the library at the same time he had taken his wand and the look of amazement she shot at him.  
  
  
Hermione slowly made her way back to Gryffindor Tower, mulling at what she had seen Malfoy do with that nifty spell. She blinked her eyes when she saw Professor Dumbledore waving at her and hastily approached the headmaster.  
  
"How is Harry?"  
  
"He's taking it well, all things considered. We left him resting, Professor."  
  
Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment, but presently he smiled.  
  
"It would be better for Harry to stay out of the dormitories. Please make sure of that, Miss Granger. I'm sure you can find ways to persuade him to do so."  
  
"Yes, of course. I'll do my best, Sir," murmured the Gryffindor respectfully.  
  
"Thank you. That would be all, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione nodded and smiled and then turned to go when Dumbledore called her name again.  
  
"I must say your spell on those copies of the Daily Prophet really saved the day. I must congratulate you on that, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"But Professor-it wasn't me! I thought it was you!"  
  
"I? Er-no, Miss Granger. Although I did time the Jumping Jelly Beans accurately, didn't I?" Hm. Who could it be then?" The headmaster murmured with twinkling eyes and at Hermione's astonished gaze, he chuckled. "Oh well, the truth will come out in time-if you look very closely." He nodded his head and went on his way.  
  
Hermione stood there-mind working furiously and then she gave a gasp and ran back into the library.  
  
  
******  
  
"Christ Ron! Why did you have to go and face him? Did you think I couldn't handle him myself?" asked Harry in a hurt voice. He pressed a cold compress on Ron's reddening jaw.  
  
"OW! Not too hard! Anyway, it wasn't about you. I've always wanted to slam my fist on the brat's face! OW! Harry!"  
  
Harry muttered under his breath. "The hell it isn't!" and then "This is pathetic! Why am I using this-this stuff when we could just go and ask Madame Pomprey to heal you?"  
  
"Because I don't want to go prancing around with this on my face, thank you very much!"  
  
Harry chuckled despite himself.  
  
"Serves you right! Honestly! I should be the one to do that to the bastard!" muttered Harry resentfully. "But thanks anyway."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure Hermione would appreciate it. You know what girls are like."  
  
"Appreciate what?"  
  
Hermione had just entered the common room with loads of dusty books.  
  
"RON! What happened?" She rushed to her boyfriend's side and accidentally let go of the mountainous books.  
  
A yell of pain sent out all the Gryffindors from all years in both dormitories to the common room.  
  
"What's up?" Seamus rushed towards the trio followed by Neville and Dean. Ginny Weasley was already kneeling beside Hermione.  
  
"What happened to you?" She asked Ron, but her eyes were trained on Harry.  
  
"Er-" began Harry but Ron shushed him.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ron." Hermione whispered and extricated Ron's aching left foot from under voluminous books before she stood up and addressed the students milling around the common room.  
  
"Sorry, just a little accident."  
  
There were good-natured mutterings of "Okay" and "Be careful next time" and the students slowly went back to their own business. The third years and up were preparing for Hogsmeade.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry stared at Dean, Neville, Seamus, and Ginny who had not left the common room, until Seamus said.  
  
"Oh! Triumvirate meeting!" He got up on his feet and made to go, Neville and Dean following his example.  
  
"But you're all going to Hogsmeade?" persisted Ginny.  
  
"Yes-We all are," said Hermione and glared at Harry who opened his mouth to protest.  
  
Ginny nodded her head in defeat and after one last lingering look at Harry, finally made her way up to the girls' dormitories. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I feel for Ginny. I really do." She sighed and took out her wand and began to heal Ron's jaw and left foot.  
  
"Feeling much better." Ron sighed in relief and then frowned "What is it about Ginny?"  
  
Hermione sighed tiredly and looked up into Harry's oblivious face. "Nothing, Ron."  
  
  
******  
  
Harry left Ron and Hermione on their own because the latter was delivering a lecture about instigating fist fights in the hallways. The Gryffindor sighed and gazed out into his open window. Now that his anger had somewhat cooled off, he couldn't help but feel slightly disturbed-because he felt that he had lost a vital part of himself. Then there was no more time to think because someone was knocking at the door-he bet it was Hermione.  
  
"Come in." He left the window and sat down calmly on his bed. Hermione stood looking down at him.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
"Sort of." He answered guardedly.  
  
Hermione frowned and sat down beside him, peering in on his downcast face.  
  
"Ron told me about what happened in the hallways."  
  
When Harry didn't say anything, she continued in a slightly different tone.  
  
"Were you out of your mind? Why did you go out alone? What if Ron hadn't been there? What if Malfoy found you alone?"  
  
Harry turned to her crossly.  
  
"Why is it that you and Ron think that I can't take care of myself when I'm with Malfoy. I did save Ron didn't I? And Malfoy's not fool enough to hurt me-not physically anyway." He added bitterly. "I'll be able to dodge whatever Malfoy throws at me-trust me."  
  
Hermione shook her head in frustration.  
  
"No, Harry. You can't," said Hermione with certainty that grated on Harry's nerves. "You can't because he's evil."  
  
Harry smirked at her.  
  
"We're talking about Malfoy." He reminded her.  
  
"Okay, he's evil-but not his kind of evil-I mean-the evils of-"  
  
Harry stood up abruptly, understanding what she was up to.  
  
"Oh, no, no. We won't talk about that."  
  
"You just have to! You and Malfoy, you have made yourselves slaves to your wants-"  
  
"To sex you mean. Christ, Hermione! It's long over. "   
  
Hermione shot him a narrowed look. "Are you sure, Harry? Are you sure that you won't just give in to Malfoy the next time he asks you to?"  
  
Harry honestly couldn't tell yet but he said, "Yes" firmly anyway, the better to get rid of Hermione fast. He was feeling really awkward talking about his sexual relationship-with no less than Malfoy-Mr. Evil himself.  
  
"This is really awkward." He said honestly, in a tone that implied that he'd just realized what the hell it was they were talking about and blushed.  
  
Hermione felt a blush creep on her face as well, but she said nonchalantly: "Awkward, but necessary." And then she added impulsively: "Oh, Harry, please be careful. I think Malfoy's already planning his revenge."  
  
Harry smiled thinly. "There's nothing else he can do."   
  
Because Malfoy had done the worst thing he could ever have done-he had disappointed Harry. He knew that the Slytherin was a scheming bastard and indeed had accused him in the past of selling information about his enemy, it was a shot in the dark-and yet he was right all this time. He had wished he were wrong-with all the longing inside of him-longings now waiting to be killed. When Ron and Hermione left him to his own after the Great Hall incident, Harry had denied it even then-that Malfoy sold false information about him. He was hurt by the slander, but not that much, the wizarding community didn't know the real Harry anyway, so he hadn't been that affected. But Malfoy-he was his only lover-the only person he had allowed to be intimate with him. He thought that at least, that was something sacred for the both of them, never mind Malfoy's habit of throwing it at his face afterwards. Because every time they were together, their differences always disappeared like mists under the heat of their passionate touches, the music of their mingled moans of pleasure and the melting of their bodies as one. Before the Prophet incident, he could pretend-that Malfoy held a tiny affection for him at least physically (he had never hurt him ever during sex) and he believed and even admitted to himself in rare occasions-that he did feel, not affection, but something more for the blond. A feeling that he wished would die without leaving him a trace-a scarred perception of that thing they called love.  
  
Harry blinked and heard his best friend talking again.  
  
  
"All the same…" said Hermione and sighed and then looked down at her watch. "There's little time left and we'll be off for Hogsmeade." She stood up and stared sternly at Harry.  
  
"You're going to Hogsmeade because if you don't, Malfoy would think that he'd won." With that parting shot, she marched out of the room.  
  
Harry sighed and hesitantly started to dress and suddenly remembered his date with Ernie.  
  
******  
  
"Hermione! We're going to be late!" Ron said urgently to his girlfriend who was fussing over Harry.  
  
"Just a minute! There! You look-perfect!"  
  
Harry turned a scared gaze on Ron and mouthed 'help me.'  
  
Ron pulled Hermione almost bodily out of the common room followed by a much-relieved Harry.  
  
******  
  
They were the last ones to line up at the entranceway and allowed themselves to be counted by a darkly scowling Argus Filch and then they were off to Hogsmeade.  
  
Hogsmeade looked just about the same when Harry last saw it. Anyone would think that it was a typical village, with its sprinkling of thatched cottages, green hills and gay trees. Only, the Post Office held owls of various speeds ready to deliver mails and the different shops cater to everything and anything magical. Up on the hills, Harry could see the Shrieking Shack and squinted. Normally, very few people went near the place due to its unpopular history and extreme creepiness factor even on days like this with Hogwarts students going to and fro the entire magical village. Today however, Harry could detect some sort of activity.  
  
"Hey, Harry!"  
  
Harry turned and waved as Ernie hurried towards him. The Gryffindor turned to his friends.  
  
"Are you leaving me with Ernie?'  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged a significant glance.  
  
"Well, only for a short time. We'll meet up at the Three Broomsticks and then reminisce at the Shrieking Shack together," said Hermione.  
  
Ron and Harry smiled dryly. Reminisce indeed.  
  
So the raven-haired Gryffindor muttered a temporary goodbye to the couple and waited for Ernie to reach his side.  
  
Ernie stopped before him and whistled softly.  
  
"You look really nice."  
  
Harry smiled sardonically. "I wouldn't have made it here if Hermione didn't think I'm fit to be seen." He brushed self-consciously at his robes.  
  
"Suitable is an understatement. You look gorgeous Harry. The color of the fabric matches your eyes," enthused a completely smitten Ernie.  
  
"Uh-how about we go to Zonkos first?" suggested Harry hastily.  
  
"Sure," said Ernie brightly. He laced his left hand with Harry's right hand and squeezed it gently.  
  
Harry looked down at their linked hands and looked up. His smile faltered when Draco, followed by Blaise and Pansy, stepped right in front of them.  
  
"Hello, Harry. Fancy meeting you here," drawled the blond in a lazy voice. His eyes already noted the hands, looking for all the world like he and Harry were long lost friends.  
  
"What do you want now, Malfoy?" demanded Harry, ignoring the niceties with brutal pleasure. He noted that Draco's bruises were already healed. The blond looked particularly fetching, wearing all black--black turtlenecks and matching elegant slacks. Harry immediately killed the thought inside his head. He noticed Blaise giving him strange smiles and Pansy studying him silently as before. He stared back boldly.   
  
Draco turned his attention to the blond Hufflepuff and Harry felt out of place standing alone together with the blonds and a blonde. Draco smiled sweetly at Ernie so that the boy caught his breath.  
  
"Hello Ernie. I haven't had the pleasure to know you. Of course, you know me-Draco." And the Slytherin offered his left hand, which Ernie reluctantly shook.  
  
Harry watched the handshake suspiciously. Malfoy was up to something-of that he was sure-but as to what exactly, he would have to find out and fast. He turned his attention back to the Slytherin and the Hufflepuff, noted that the two blonds were still holding hands and fumed silently.  
  
Draco secretly caressed Ernie's palm with his thumb. The provocative touch resounded a message that said: I want to suck you and fuck you-now! Ernie was now looking a little flustered at such boldness from a gorgeous sex-god like Draco and did not protest about the lingering handshake. Draco looked up and noted Harry's scowl and growing anger and knew that he had to back off now.  
  
"Be seeing you then," said Draco in his best seductive voice. The velvety voice had never failed him in his quest to lure boys and girls alike on his bed-not even when it came to the Great Harry Potter.  
  
Draco and Harry exchanged glares-at least on Harry's part, Draco was too amused to glare back, before the Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff continued on their way. The Slytherin chuckled softly.  
  
Blaise turned to him. "What was that all about, Draco?"  
  
But Pansy interrupted; clearly she had more important things on her mind. "I need another bottle of that perfume you so love, Draco."  
  
******  
  
Harry couldn't understand what went wrong, but he knew for certain that his romance with Ernie was doomed. The Hufflepuff seemed quite distracted and answered Harry in monotones. Harry was tempted so many times to break off the date because it was obvious that both of them weren't getting any enjoyment from it. He was more than glad when they finally stepped inside the Three Broomsticks and spotted Ron and Hermione on a secluded table with two empty seats ready for them.  
  
"I'll be right back," said Ernie and Harry nodded his assent and sat down morosely on one of the empty chairs.  
  
"So, how was it?" queried Hermione.  
  
Ron frowned at her, but couldn't deny that he too was that interested about Harry's date.  
  
Harry looked around and then sighed tiredly.  
  
"Disaster." He said curtly and didn't bother to elaborate. He drank deeply from his tankard of butterbeer and felt much better.  
  
******  
  
Ernie was on his way back when he was pulled in a dark corner. Instantly, hungry lips devoured his.  
  
"We meet again," said the voice throatily.  
  
Ernie whimpered when slender hands fondled his hardening arousal.  
  
"Let's go upstairs." The voice whispered hoarsely.  
  
There were to let rooms upstairs on the pub, but very rarely offered to anyone, unless you were a Malfoy.  
  
Once inside Draco turned to Ernie and quickly divested him of his clothing. He knew he had to work fast before reason caught up with the honorable Hufflepuff and that just would not do.  
  
Then they were tangled on the bed-naked and panting. The Slytherin was already kneeling purposely between Ernie's thighs and began to give him the best blowjob in his entire life. Normally, Draco was choosy about his partners, but Ernie was a means to an end, the ace in the hole, the wild card. He looked down at the blissful face of the Hufflepuff and licked the underside of the cock, swirling his tongue and the precum from tip to base. He pulled away and straddled the Hufflepuff pushing his own turgid length inside Ernie's waiting mouth. And then he was bucking his hips and moaning in pleasure and then came explosively inside Ernie's mouth. The things he would do…for Harry.  
  
******  
  
Blaise did not accompany Draco to the Three Broomsticks and instead opted to go back directly to Hogwarts…because Harry would be waiting there for him. He went directly to the Astronomy Tower and sure enough, the Gryffindor was already there, dressed in his school robes. The Slytherin kissed his lover hungrily on the mouth and then broke away to kiss and suck on Harry's nape.  
  
"You arrived earlier?"   
  
"Well, not really," answered the Gryffindor and aggressively unzipped the Slytherin's trousers, groping for the boy's excited cock.  
  
"So, how come you're wearing something else? I like the green robes." Added Blaise absentmindedly, the Gryffindor's jerking hands made him thrust in pleasure. He did not see the quick look the Gryffindor cast on him.  
  
"Well, yes, I had to. I want to be more comfortable for our tryst." He kissed Blaise again to shut him up and whispered in a needy voice. "Take me, Blaise. I've prepared myself." The Gryffindor then proceeded to disrobe.  
  
Blaise's mouth opened in pure lust-Harry was naked underneath his robes.  
  
The raven-haired boy quickly went on all fours and arched his back. "Please…"  
  
Licking his lips, Blaise pulled down his boxers and mouthed the boy's cheeks, his middle and index fingers already probing the boy's entrance. Harry was right, he was slick and open. When a cry of lust, Blaise shoved his cock inside the Gryffindor. He tongued Harry's spine and fuck him harder and faster.  
  
Afterwards, when Blaise held a panting Harry to him in the afterglow, he knew for certain…he was in love.  
  
******  
  
Hermione looked worriedly into Harry's face.  
  
Ernie's butterbeer had turned colder than cold in his long absence. Ron was counting the number of cracks on the pub's ceiling to pass the time and to avoid looking at Harry's increasingly troubled face.  
  
"What could have happened to him? Where could he be?" Harry whispered like a mantra. He looked up as Hermione stood up.  
  
"Let's get ahead to the Shrieking Shack. You did tell him that that would be our next stop?"  
  
Harry nodded slowly.  
  
"The day's almost over. We have to go."  
  
"But what if something happened to him?" persisted Harry.  
  
"What would happen to him on this normal, You-Know-Who-free day?" quipped Hermione. She was fast becoming exasperated-not at Harry, but at Ernie. He was giving Harry one lousy day to last him a lifetime.  
  
"There you are!" Harry suddenly exclaimed in obvious relief.  
  
A very tousled-looking Ernie came up beside Harry.  
  
"What happened to you?" asked the anxious Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione and Ron eyed the Hufflepuff critically; Ron even sniffed briefly and opened his mouth.  
  
"You looked like you've been-"  
  
Hermione elbowed his ribs.  
  
"Uh-I was-I'm not really feeling well, Harry. Do you mind if I go ahead and get back to Hogwarts earlier than planned?"  
  
Harry nodded mutely and with a sincere apologetic smile, Ernie left.  
  
Harry was in shock and sat down slowly on a chair and muttered:  
  
"My life totally sucks."   
  
After a moment of contemplative silence under Ron and Hermione's worried and attentive gazes, he lifted an inscrutable face.  
  
"Anyone for the Shrieking Shack?"


	10. The Absolute Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and to various publishers including but not limited to Scholastic Books, Raincoat Books, and Bloomsbury Books. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
>  
> 
> What is exciting is not for one person to be stronger than the other . . . but for two people to have met their match and yet they are equally as stubborn, as obstinate, as passionate, as crazy as the other.   
> \- Barbra Streisand (1942 - ____) US actress, singer

Harry, Ron and Hermione strolled towards the Shrieking Shack, with Harry in between Hermione and Ron, their usual arrangement when they were together. After much hesitation, Hermione found the courage to speak.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry it didn't work out between you and Ernie."  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"Don't be," he sighed. "I didn't think things would work out between us anyway. At first, I thought it might, but well, I just have this gut feeling."  
  
Hermione snorted in a ladylike fashion.  
  
"You don't have gut feelings when it comes to your love life period." She was, of course, talking about Malfoy.  
  
Harry frowned, not having really heard her.  
  
"No? All the same, I just felt that we wouldn't last that long."  
  
"Professor Trelawney would be thrilled, Harry." Ron piped in.  
  
Harry stared a question.  
  
"Well, you said you had this gut feeling about you and Ernie not being able to work things out and look-you barely made it to your first date! Awesome!"  
  
Harry scowled. "Very funny, Ron." But then he chuckled, seeing the humor. Ron joined in as Hermione looked from one to the other.  
  
"Boys!" She looked ahead and glimpsed the pack of Hogwarts students near the Shrieking Shack. "Hey look! What's up with the Shrieking Shack?"  
  
There seemed to be a bustle of activity everywhere that vicinity, just as Harry had seen earlier.  
  
"Let's get closer," said Harry, interest piqued.  
  
When the trio drew closer, Seamus and Dean met them with huge grins on their faces.  
  
"Hey Ron! Did you know-"Whatever Dean had to say was lost somewhere in Seamus' cupped palm held over the other's mouth.  
  
Seamus nodded at them enthusiastically. "Go on! There are people waiting for you!"  
  
Ron and Harry stared at each other, while Hermione shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Well, let's go!" said Harry and they hurried towards the milling crowd.   
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione took their places behind Susan Bones, who smiled at them shyly.  
  
"I wonder if-"began Harry and then saw the headmaster emerged from the crumbling cottage. Dumbledore beamed at the students waiting for their turn impatiently and then spotted them.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Harry, about time you arrived. The place is almost cleaned out."  
  
"But what is happening, Professor?" asked an excited Hermione, so that Ron and Harry chuckled, for it was very rare for Hermione to be animated about something other than schoolwork.  
  
Ron, the tallest of the three, raised his head above the rather long rows of students.  
  
"Isn't that-what are they doing here?" said an astonished Ron.  
  
He made his way inside the shack as the headmaster nodded at Hermione and Harry and left. Hermione dragged Harry with her as she went after Ron.  
  
"Ron, why didn't you-"Hermione stopped as Ron stepped aside and there was Fred and George Weasley grinning at them from ear to ear.  
  
"We surprised you, didn't we?" asked Fred, taking in with gusto, the shock faces of Ron and Hermione, excepting Harry, who was looking around with building excitement.  
  
"Incredible! How did you manage it?" asked the curious Gryffindor, trying to take in everything all at once, roving his eager eyes from side-to-side, up and down. The Shrieking Shack had been converted into a joke shop. The floor was newly painted, the once boarded windows, shimmered with health, their clear glass welcoming the afternoon rays of sunlight, cheering the rather spooky and dark interiors of the cottage. Harry stared at the door leading to a hallway and up into the now solid steps of the stairway. They all bore signs of meticulous cleaning and exuberant repair.   
  
"It was Professor Dumbledore, you know. He knew of our plans to set up this joke shop. We just didn't know how to begin," said George  
  
"And he stepped in, said that this place would only go to waste and said that the hills could do with a bit of lightening up." added Fred.  
  
"It was very nice of him, but then I never expected less from the Professor," said Hermione with pride in her voice.  
  
Now, Fred and George stared at Harry with utter gratitude in their eyes, so that Harry hastily said,   
  
"May we look into your new collections? I'm reminded that I still have that bag of Jumping Jelly Beans Professor Dumbledore gave me."  
  
The twins' eyes sparkled with delighted pride and scooted eagerly nearer the raven-haired Gryffindor.  
  
"Have you actually tasted it? It's got every flavor you can ever imagine!" said George enthusiastically.  
  
"We wanted to have something to compete with Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, so there you have it," crowed Fred.  
  
"Oh, those candies!" Hermione muttered in remembrance.   
  
"Er-I haven't really tasted it, it does odd things,' said Harry slowly.  
  
"It locks on to your adrenaline level, actually."  
  
"I suspected as much," sniffed Hermione and then laughed. "It was actually quite cool you know."  
  
"You think so?" grinned Fred.  
  
"Seriously!" She grinned widely.  
  
Then they all looked at Ron, who hadn't said anything at all.  
  
"What? How?"  
  
Hermione sighed and grabbed her boyfriend's hands. "Could we look around a bit?"  
  
"Of course! You're family, Hermione and Harry too!" George grinned cheekily and the twins both leered at the couple's linked hands. Hermione rolled her eyes and went around with Ron, which gave the twins opportunity to thank Harry.  
  
"You don't know how grateful we are-"  
  
"You could have used the thousand galleons to buy a new broom, Harry."  
  
Harry shook his head and chuckled. "Like you said, you guys-you're my family."  
  
  
******  
  
The ride back to Hogwarts comprised mainly of animated conversation about the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Harry stared back and forth at Ron and Hermione indulgently and wished that life was a simple and as pleasant, but knowing that wishing for the impossible was moot, he sighed and settled back on his seat with a small smile on his face, intent on enjoying the short respite from his rather normally chaotic life. He heard Hermione heave a sigh of happiness and turned to her inquiringly.  
  
"This afternoon had been perfect." She said and then stared contritely at Harry. "Harry, I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over me. I just forgot!"  
  
Harry shook off her apology.  
  
"No. You were right. It had been perfect."  
  
"So, you don't really mind about Ernie?" asked Ron slowly.  
  
"No," replied Harry emphatically.  
  
"Oh good!" Hermione said in satisfaction.  
  
At Harry and Ron's inquiring look, she explained,  
  
"I just thought that Ernie couldn't really handle you, Harry."  
  
Harry's mouth quirked and he actually chuckled. Ron shook his head.  
  
"You're the only one, Hermione. The only person who would grouse over that."  
  
His girlfriend glared at him.  
  
"I'm not grousing! I'm stating a fact. Ernie was nice and good-looking, but he's too much of a Hufflepuff. Harry needs someone who would know how to curb his stubbornness with subtlety."  
  
"I'm not really stubborn,' offered Harry.  
  
"How about teach Harry how and when to think more about himself than of others-sometimes anyway," suggested Ron with a wink at Hermione who nodded her head enthusiastically.  
  
"I do think about myself." Harry protested. "How can a person not think about himself anyway?" He asked Hermione who paid him no heed.  
  
"…And give Harry pointers on how to groom himself."  
  
"Now, that's too much. I groom myself pretty satisfactorily, I might add," said Harry with a touch of annoyance and glared daggers at Hermione.  
  
"Best of all, Harry needs someone who's not in awe of him. Who's not afraid to stand up to him and give him as good as he's got," added Ron with mock seriousness.  
  
Hermione pondered over this and said,  
  
"So, who do we know has the qualities perfect for Harry?"  
  
Harry cleared his throat.  
  
"Er, let me see. Are you both telling me that I need someone who is: A: more stubborn that I am because if not, I would override his arguments anyway."  
  
"Point taken," said Hermione with an impish grin.  
  
"…And B: someone who's selfish.  
  
Ron frowned and Harry raised an eyebrow.   
  
"I am merely re-stating the facts of your conversation here."  
  
"I never-"began Ron but Hermione hushed him.   
  
She turned to Harry, beginning to really enjoy the little game they were playing.  
  
"Go on. This is getting interesting."  
  
"Okay. This paragon of a person," drawled Harry dramatically "…has to be vain and proud and sure of himself," and he added with disdain "Teach me about grooming? Honestly!" He grumbled under his breath and shook his head at his best friends, who eyed him with amusement.  
  
"Someone not in awe of Harry…" Ron mumbled and laughed abruptly as a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Why, that sounds like Malfoy!" He grinned and stopped, turning the grin into a grimace as Harry paled.  
  
Hermione blinked her eyes in surprise and then ticked off the list again on her fingers. She dropped her hands and turned towards Ron, mouthing: It is Malfoy.  
  
"I can read your lips from here," said an irritated Harry quickly.  
  
Hermione turned to him. Harry was indeed seated next to her-mere inches apart. She grinned apologetically.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Harry muttered under his breath and turned away.  
  
"That was a lousy game anyway," said Ron loudly and pretended to yawn.  
  
"Yes, rather," agreed his girlfriend easily and was glad that they had arrived at Hogwarts' entrance hall.  
  
They were climbing the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower when Harry spotted Colin Creevey.  
  
"Hang on; I need to speak with someone."   
  
Ron and Hermione had seen Colin too. Sensing trouble, Ron attempted to send Hermione away, who shot him a quelling look.  
  
"I'm coming with you both. We don't want another fistfight in the hallways now, do we?"  
  
  
Colin paled when he saw Harry coming towards him, with Ron and Hermione not far behind.  
  
"Hullo, Colin. I just want to know, what happened to that photo you took of me?" asked Harry pleasantly, but there was an edge to his voice.  
  
Colin regained his normal color and replied slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. It got stolen from me."  
  
"Who stole it then?" asked Harry through gritted teeth.  
  
Ron and Hermione now stood on either side of Harry. Hermione watched Colin's face turned ashen and breathed deeply, waiting for Colin to tell the truth.  
  
"It-It was Malfoy."  
  
"But how could Malfoy have stolen it? There's no way he could have gotten close to Gryffindor Tower!" pointed out Hermione sternly.  
  
Colin turned to her, fear evident in his eyes.  
  
"My camera got stolen the same day I took the picture. I was near the Slytherin dorms that time. Malfoy-he must have seen me took that picture because when you left, Harry, he sprung on me so suddenly. There was nothing I could do."  
  
Ron and Hermione turned to Harry, who nodded his head in turn.  
  
"His story fits, all right. We were near the Slytherin dorms that time." He turned back to Colin and said in a low voice. "Don't you ever do that again." He said grimly and his hard stare seemed to say, Or else! Harry turned and left before he could say or do something he might regret later on.  
  
Ron cast Colin a nasty look that made the younger Gryffindor flinch and step back.  
  
"Come on, Ron. Let's go." Hermione urged her boyfriend. She gave Colin one last stiff look.  
  
"I hope, for your sake, that you told the truth-this time." She added and pulled Ron away from a shocked Colin.  
  
******  
  
Hermione's face was so flush with anger, causing Ron to squeeze her arm in concern  
  
"All right?"  
  
Hermione took a deep breath.  
  
"Yes-NO! I'm not!" She said forcefully. She glanced at Ron's face and continued more softly, "I'm just worried about Harry, things-bad things happening to him, one after the other. It's just too much!"  
  
"Come on, Hermione. Harry's tough! He's taking things in stride, the last thing he needs from us is pity."  
  
"I know that!" said Hermione in frustration.  
  
"Then what?" asked Ron with equal frustration.  
  
They stared at each other and laughed.  
  
"Fools the both of us," said Ron finally and shook his head. He landed a kiss on his girlfriend's forehead.  
  
Hermione sighed and said thoughtfully,  
  
"I know of some, who're currently making fools of themselves."  
  
"Oh? Who?"  
  
Hermione smiled secretly.  
  
"Now, what made you think I'd tell you?"  
  
  
******  
  
  
Harry had snuck inside the boys' dormitories and sat furiously down on his bed. He thought gloomily of all the awful things he was going to do to Colin if he did pull a stunt like that again. Merlin knows he'd put up with it for so long, but now he wasn't taking any more of it. His peripheral vision caught sight of snowy white wings flapping and turned his head. Sure enough, Hedwig was flying towards him bearing a letter. Sirius. A new wave of panic nearly overwhelmed the Gryffindor so that he just sat there dizzily, while Hedwig blinked her eyes at him sternly and pointedly offered her right leg. With fumbling fingers, Harry detached the parchment and patted his tired owl distractedly. Hedwig hooted twice and flew off to get her much-deserved rest. Harry cast a deeply troubled gaze on the parchment. Sirius had always read the Daily Prophet and believed some of its ambiguous theories on various issues affecting the wizarding world. Unable to bear the strain any longer, Harry slowly opened the letter and took a deep breath before he read:  
  
Harry,  
  
I need to speak with you. We need to talk face-to-face by the fire in Gryffindor Tower at one o'clock in the morning.  
  
Sirius  
  
  
Harry stared at the letter on his hand and then slowly pocketed it and lay back on his bed. Sirius would be mad at him. No, not mad; probably furiously mad at him for not having told him or given him any inkling as to what the crux of the matter was. He'd been sending letters to Sirius, telling him vaguely about things happening at Hogwarts; rambling about not-so-important things-not hinting about the turmoil plaguing him. Just reading Sirius' letters and knowing he was okay always brought about a spark of hope and happiness inside Harry. It made him believe that there was still a future to look forward to despite the numerous difficulties he had to go through.   
  
He knew now that he should have at least told Sirius about his sexual preference, and then his godfather wouldn't have to be too shocked. He fearfully discarded the very big possibility that Sirius would be disgusted with him. He wouldn't be able to bear it.  
  
Oh God! I'm not having an emotional breakdown now, am I? Harry thought wildly and nearly jumped on the bed when Ron called his name.  
  
"Sorry I startled you, but dinner's nearly starting. We should be going down."  
  
"I don't think I could eat anything," groaned Harry from his bed.  
  
"All right. What is it now? First Hermione and now…you."  
  
Harry sighed and fished out Sirius' letter from his pocket and shoved it into Ron's surprise palm.  
  
"I'm dead, Ron. Make sure that Malfoy stays away from my grave or I would have to haunt you forever."  
  
"Don't be a prat, Harry." Ron rebuked and turned his attention to the letter. "Well, I thought Sirius gave you a five-foot dissertation on how not to act stupid over a Malfoy-"  
  
Harry glared at him.  
  
"…And another five-foot on how to best humiliate a fucking fucker like Malfoy."  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"I might have enjoyed that rather than this-this short message. I bet he was so mad, he couldn't say anything else."  
  
"Or he was shaking with rage, he could hardly write." Ron supplied helpfully.  
  
"Thank you, Ron. That's very enlightening," said Harry sarcastically.  
  
Ron sighed. "I was joking. I have to agree with Hermione though, things happening to you…one after the other."  
  
"Makes me wish it was Voldemort," said Harry almost wistfully.  
  
"Or not and say You-Know-Who, will you?'  
  
"Voldemort," said Harry loudly.  
  
Ron grimaced. "Very childish."  
  
"VOLDEMORT!" Harry bellowed.  
  
Ron winced, just as running feet could be heard all over the dorms; several shrieking and screaming ensued. A wild-looking Hermione peered at them from the doorway, wand ready on her hand.  
  
"What in blazes is going on here? They said Harry shouted You-Know-Who's name?" She looked fearfully around despite her brave front.  
  
Ron and Harry shared guilty looks.  
  
"Oops."  
  
  
Hermione marched towards the Great Hall; face scarlet from anger and from the amount of shrieking she had subjected the two suitably reprimanded Gryffindor boys scooting from behind her.  
  
"What the hell's the matter with you both? Don't you know you nearly caused a stampede because of your childish pranks?" She nearly shouted and Ron and Harry cringed.  
  
"Hermione, we weren't really pulling pranks," ventured Harry in a timid voice.  
  
"Then what was it then? You don't know how you two nearly got me killed! I thought my heart would burst from fear!"  
  
"But-"began Ron.  
  
"We're sorry," interjected Harry quickly.  
  
"Sorry? Being sorry's not enough!" And she had burst into tears and pushed at Ron's enfolding arms.  
  
"Oh Hermione. I didn't know," whispered Harry with a downcast face.   
  
Hermione wiped away her tears briefly and without fuss and said coldly.  
  
"Get to the Great Hall. NOW." She said in a no-nonsense voice and Ron and Harry, not wishing to fan her wrath any worst, meekly followed her.  
  
  
When they got to the Great Hall, the three of them, especially Ron and Harry, were once again besieged by whispers and wide-eyed stares, but this time, from their own House. Harry and Ron, with twin scarlet faces, sat down promptly and bent their heads.  
  
Dumbledore stood up immediately upon their arrival.  
  
"It seems that there was a slight excitement over at Gryffindor Tower this evening." He stared down at Harry and Ron's bent faces with twinkling eyes. "Have no fear. The odds off that happening are nil while I am headmaster in this school." He gazed calmly at each upturned faces and smiled "I have two more words for you, Tuck In."  
  
Harry turned to Ron and whispered his eyes alight with excitement, so that Ron gaped at him.  
  
"You know, just when I thought things couldn't get worst, something always bigger and much, much worst comes up."  
  
"How about that," observed Ron dryly.  
  
"At least there's always hope," quirked Harry.   
  
Ron never got to ask Harry what hope? And if he had gone bonkers because at that same moment a scowling Hermione turned to them.  
  
"Eat."  
  
  
******  
  
Hermione, however, was truly Harry's best friend because she immediately offered her assistance when she learned of the raven-haired boy's rendezvous with his godfather and thanks to the extra pump of adrenaline she had earlier that night due mainly to Ron and Harry, she and Ron overdid the dungbombs and thanks to them both, Harry had to cover his nose and mouth with his scarf if he wanted to breathe. He was highly strung when Sirius' head appeared before him, sitting on the dancing flames.  
  
Sirius stared at him for a moment in surprise and concern.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry? You looked really peaky and why are you covering your face so? You're not hurt?" He added sharply.  
  
Mmmno," said Harry and then sighed tiredly and tore the scarf from his face. "No. Just too many dungbombs."  
  
Sirius grimaced.  
  
"Don't envy you."  
  
"I know." Harry replied softly and Sirius stared at him seriously.  
  
"I read about that garbage on that paper. I want to hear it from your own mouth, Harry."  
  
Harry took a deep breath and looked at Sirius face solemnly.  
  
"I'm gay, Sirius." He stopped and waited for his godfather's response.  
  
Sirius merely nodded. "Go on."  
  
Harry started to pale at an alarming rate. "I slept with Malfoy." He gulped and gazed wide-eyed at his godfather, waiting for the blow.  
  
"How many times?" was the unexpected question.  
  
Harry froze and looked so confused, Sirius' eyes narrowed.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry at last.  
  
"I meant how many times did you do it?" He growled while Harry tried to honestly recall. "Fucking hell! I'm going to castrate that bastard for seducing you!" And then he asked sharply, "Why Harry? I'm assuming that you must have wanted it too, judging from the many times this happened."  
  
Harry hung his head.  
  
"Sirius, please don't hate me." He knew excuses were insignificant. He had done it; there was no turning back time.  
  
Sirius must have realized this too for he did not press for an explanation but went on, on a gentler tone.  
  
"Oh, Harry. How could you think I'd hate you? I care so much about you-you're my godson! I apologize for sounding harsh but having sex is pretty serious for someone so young."  
  
Harry listened and took this in slowly, never mind that bit about being young, Hermione had told him that he was actually of legal age to have sex, and then he lifted his head sharply.  
  
"You mean-you don't mind that I'm gay?"  
  
Sirius snorted. "Of course not! I too am gay."  
  
Harry's sad face transformed into a wide grin. "Wow."  
  
They shared wide smiles before Sirius' face turned grim again.  
  
"Harry, I know that you're already old enough to know what you want. I admit that at your age I was er-quite active too." He admitted slowly and then he hesitated before he asked, "Is Malfoy-whom you want?"  
  
"What? No!" Harry answered quickly, too quickly.  
  
His godfather favored him an all-encompassing, astute glance. Harry felt that the shrewd gaze was reading him-penetrating the deeper recesses of his mind. He was startled out of his thoughts when Sirius asked curiously.  
  
"Where are your glasses, Harry?"  
  
"I lost it." He answered briefly, trying no to blush at his godfather's unwavering gaze.  
  
Sirius sighed and then smiled.  
  
"It's a good thing that Dumbledore had that Rannicchiarci character arrested by this time. A regular fraud and rotten bloke."  
  
"Hang on, you talked to Dumbledore?" asked Harry. So that was why Sirius appeared so calm!   
  
His godfather frowned.  
  
"I'm not sure if I should be telling you this, but I believe that you have every right to know. Dumbledore told me that someone helped-paid for the quick arrest of Rannicchiarci."  
  
Harry's brows knitted.  
  
"Who was it then?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Sirius watched the telltale changes on his godson's face.  
  
Harry took a deep shaky breath.  
  
"I don't understand." He turned away for a second to compose himself and then faced Sirius again. "He-Malfoy, he sent that article to the Daily Prophet to humiliate me."  
  
Sirius shook his head.  
  
"That boy is obsessed with you, Harry. He paid Rannicchiarci to print a phony copy of the Prophet with that article and picture and send it addressed to you. Unfortunately, the bastard went straight to the real thing and got paid for it too."  
  
"Malfoy's obsessed all right. He wants to hurt me!"  
  
"And had he…hurt you?" Sirius queried and watched his godson intently under his eyelids.  
  
"Not then, but now…yes!" admitted Harry slowly and stared in consternation at his godfather. "I'm such a fool, aren't I?"  
  
Sirius smiled sadly, but then grinned in a knowing way at Harry.  
  
"All people who are in love are." He said, clearing his throat.  
  
Harry blanched. "I am not in love, Sirius." He said clearly.  
  
"Did I say you were?" countered Sirius slyly.  
  
Harry fumed and stared at the crackling fire.  
  
Sirius' "Stop moping over that boy, Harry!" made the Gryffindor jump.  
  
"For the last time, I do not feel anything for Malfoy!" said Harry irritably.  
  
Sirius tutted and Harry quickly said,  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Sirius waved a hand. "No need to worry. I remember when I was your age and I was told that I was moping over L…"  
  
Harry sighed and tuned out Sirius; he covered his face with his hands, making Sirius chuckle at him.  
  
"Cheer up, Harry. Things always get better. Trust me." Then he winked at Harry, before he disappeared.  
  
  
That night, Harry went to bed in some sort of trance because he just realized that Sirius, for all his relentless teasing, actually seemed to approve of Malfoy!  
  
"Bugger!"  
  
******  
  
He woke up with a terrible headache and was the last to hit the showers, and later dressed quickly, not looking at his reflection as usual. Ron and Hermione were talking softly and chuckling when he showed up at last in the common room. Apparently, last night's fiasco had been completely forgiven.  
  
"Finally!" Hermione got to her feet.  
  
"Ready to face the Great Hall again, Harry?" grinned Ron.  
  
Harry frowned.  
  
"…And Double Potions today."  
  
  
******  
  
"How did Sirius take the news?" queried Hermione in a quiet voice once they were out in the hallways.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Dumbledore talked to him first, so he was really cool about it." He hesitated.  
  
"And?" Ron persisted.  
  
"And he seems to-to like Malfoy or something!" said Harry indignantly.  
  
"What do you mean he liked Malfoy? Liked him as in liked him?" asked Hermione with wide yes.  
  
Harry frowned at her.  
  
"Not liked, liked, but liked him-not in a sexual way!" stammered and fumed Harry, paling at the idea of Draco and Sirius together. Ugh!  
  
"Yuck! Thanks for the mental picture, Harry!" Ron gagged.  
  
Hermione smiled in a bemused fashion.  
  
"I think it would be rather hot."  
  
"HERMIONE!" One pair of blue eyes and another pair of green eyes stared at her in utter shock.  
  
Hermione sniffed at them haughtily.  
  
"They're both gorgeous and I don't mean to be disloyal, Harry. Just stating a fact."  
  
"Well-Well." Harry ran out of words.  
  
"Well, that's disgusting!" offered Ron and glared at his girlfriend.  
  
Hermione glared back at him and Harry, exasperated, immediately intervened.  
  
"Come on, you two. Let's not argue over something as trivial as this."  
  
Ron sighed in relief when Hermione smiled at him again. The two leaned in closer for a quick kiss and grinned, staring into each other's eyes. Harry turned his gaze towards the Great Hall just in time to catch the quick look Ernie cast at him before entering.  
  
  
******  
  
Harry thankfully sat at his usual place and nonchalantly prepared to eat. Ron nervously looked around the table for some signs of Jumping Jelly Beans.  
  
"Mail's here" Hermione rubbed her hands together and froze. There were once again more than the usual number of owls entering the Great Hall. The trio exchanged fearful looks.  
  
"You don't think it's that damn paper again?" asked Ron wildly.  
  
Harry opened his mouth, about to tell them about what Sirius told him, when a shower of cards, letters, flowers, and gift boxes dropped down before him. Everyone at the Great Hall stared at him.  
  
Harry bravely picked up a card, read its contents and blushed to the roots of his hair.  
  
Ron picked out another one and began to read: "Harry, it's you and me against the whole world. Thankfully, now we could go and live in Canada and get married." He grimaced. "Lovely letter."  
  
"Love notes?" Hermione queried and picked out a card, read it quickly and dropped it with distaste on her face and then read the others quickly too before she turned to Harry. "Harry, the gay wizarding community is writing you dozens of love letters with offers ranging from marriage, living out together, dating and just casual sex!" She couldn't believe her eyes! She turned her gaze at the Slytherin table and sure enough, Draco Malfoy looked positively ill and ready to explode.  
  
Harry saw Hedwig coming towards him and smiled the first time that day. He offered Hedwig his goblet of pumpkin juice and bacon rinds, before untying the light package from her leg.  
  
"Who's it from?" asked Hermione excitedly.  
  
Harry took out a small card from the box and grinned.  
  
"Sirius."  
  
Harry ripped open the box eagerly and there lay on a red velvet cloth was a pair of glasses.  
  
Ron picked it up and marveled at its light weight and read the label.  
  
"Barely There?"  
  
"Oh, Oh! That's the latest brand of eyewear; stylish, trendy and well-useful!"  
  
"And from the looks of it, very expensive." Harry frowned and inspected his new eyeglasses. He'd never thought that Sirius would spend more money buying him things. He took out a slip of paper that came together with the package and read:  
  
You are the proud owner of the Internationally Acclaimed Wizards' Barely There! Eyewear!  
  
Automatically adjusts to your eye measurements  
Won't stain  
Won't rust  
Repels all types of substances (Rain, mud, potions, blood)  
30-changeable lens colors  
Unbreakable (except when hit by powerful curses)  
With attachable and detachable option (when apparating or flying on a broomstick)  
Can be made invisible (Additional fee is a must for this special feature, avail and have your name inscribed FREE! on the product)  
  
  
"Heavens! This must have cost more than that Firebolt of yours!"  
  
"I don't even want to find out," said Harry grimly. He bet that Sirius had risked himself again to withdraw the galleons from his Gringotts' vault just to buy him new glasses. Harry sighed. Perhaps his godfather thought he was neglecting him and to compensate, bought him expensive things? Harry was going to have to talk to Sirius about this, after thanking him, of course.  
  
Hermione, sensing Harry's anxiety, said nothing more about the glasses and watched her best friend touch his inscribed name with a caressing finger.   
  
Harry ignored the other mails and packages littered on the table like they didn't even exist to him. By the time they had finished with their breakfast, Harry gathered his things, including Sirius' package and stood up. A bewildered Ron and Hermione stared at each other.  
  
"Wait! What are we supposed to do with these?" Ron gestured at the pile on the table.   
  
Harry eyed them darkly.   
  
"I don't care for them. Why don't we just-"  
  
"Burn them? With pleasure, Potter. I'd even do it for you." Draco purred from behind Harry.  
  
Harry turned and scowled at the Slytherin.  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy."  
  
Draco tensed. He looked at Harry and then at their audience, the whole student body and teaching staff, not to mention several ghosts hovering at the Great Hall. He smiled at Harry through tight lips.  
  
"Maybe you'd like to take this outside? I really don't need an audience, do you?"  
  
Harry shook his head coldly.  
  
"Look here Malfoy-"began Ron hotly, but Hermione laid a gentle, but firm hand on his arm and shook her head.  
  
"No, Ron. Harry can take care of Malfoy himself." She gazed back at Draco and Harry, who were staring at each other intensely.   
  
Hermione grabbed Harry's things and thrust them on Ron's arms, transfigured a plate into a small pouch and began shoving Harry's mails inside before dragging Ron away from the two.  
  
"Lead the way then." Draco murmured and smiled benignly at the Gryffindor, whose grim expression didn't falter a bit.  
  
Harry eyed Draco suspiciously before he grudgingly walked out of the Great Hall, followed by a grinning Draco. From their seats, Pansy and Blaise started to stand up.  
  
"And where are we going?" snapped the voice of their Head of House.  
  
They turned in surprise at Severus Snape.  
  
"We were just-"  
  
"…going back to the dungeons," supplied Blaise easily.  
  
"No. Sit down!"  
  
Fuming silently, the two Slytherins sat back on their seats.  
  
  
******  
  
Ron sat down on a chair at a hidden corner in the almost empty library, placing Harry's things on the wide table.  
  
"Why did you stop me and why did you let Harry alone with Malfoy again?" His tone was accusing.  
  
Hermione sighed and took out one of the dusty books she had borrowed the other day from her bulging book bag. Ron frowned, looking down at the strange words inscribed on the book cover.  
  
"It's Latin. Luckily, I bought a book translator from Diagon Alley, specifically conformed to translate Latin to English."  
  
"What are you talking about? And what has this got to do with Harry and Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione eyed Ron patiently.  
  
"It means that Malfoy may have deep feelings for our Harry."  
  
  
******  
  
Harry turned about and faced the Slytherin, who was looking around in appreciation. The Gryffindor had brought him to his favorite place of meditation that overlooked the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Nice place. Are we on a date?" Draco smirked at a scarlet-faced Harry.  
  
"Are you running out of options? Because I distinctively remember that the likes of you, Malfoy, never date their former fuck toys."  
  
Draco licked his lips.  
  
"Good memory, Potter. I guess being friends with the Mudblood has its benefits after all."  
  
"Yeah, its sure does. I mean, look at you; you're losing your grip, Malfoy. I'd stay away from Blaise and Pansy and your other two tugs if I were you."  
  
Draco went red and he hissed at Harry.  
  
"You're way out of your league, Potty! You're outclassed and out-"  
  
"Yes. Yes. I've got good memory, remember?" Harry tapped the side of his head playfully.   
  
He watched Malfoy clenched his fists. Hit me. Hit me. The green eyes challenged the Slytherin. It would be the greatest pleasure to punch Malfoy's guts for a change.  
  
Draco regained control of himself; eyes glinted with admiration at the Gryffindor. He almost got him there. He'd almost lost control and Malfoys never lose control. All right, the hallway incident with the Weasel was the first time in two years.  
  
"I think you need a good spanking, Harry. You've been a bad, bad boy." He drawled while his eyes traveled all over Harry, who looked visibly unimpressed.  
  
"Hmm. Not a bad idea. I'd just go and hook up with Ernie again, shall I?" said Harry with an uncharacteristic smirk.  
  
Draco caught his breath. Harry Potter was actually being brazen and seductive-hooking up with Ernie?   
  
"Don't even think about it." Draco said coolly and plastered a seemingly secured smile on his face while his insides churned.  
  
"Watch me," said Harry defiantly and even though he was smaller than Draco, stared the Slytherin down squarely on the face and Draco knew he was in deep shit because Harry meant it.  
  
"I fucked the Hufflepuff, Harry. Let him go."  
  
Harry blinked his eyes in astonishment and then he frowned heavily at the blond.  
  
"You're such a slut, Malfoy. I won't be surprised if you've already shagged half the population at Hogwarts."  
  
"More than half, actually."  
  
"Slut." Harry hissed under his breath; anger, jealousy and pain throbbing madly inside him and Draco saw his opportunity and grabbed him fast, taking out his wand with his other hand.  
  
"Locomotor mortis." Draco casually put away his wand and gently laid an immobilized Harry on a patch of dry sweet-smelling grass and began shrugging off his robes.  
  
"Wh-What do you think you're doing, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco had loosened his own tie and began unbuttoning Harry's shirt, placing a warm, slender hand on the smooth bare chest, watching Harry's mouth open in shock.  
  
"What does it look like to you?" The Slytherin asked gruffly and placed his mouth on Harry's skin, just above the Gryffindor's wildly thumping heart.  
  
Harry's eyes glinted dangerously.  
  
"Are you planning on raping me, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco snorted, unmoved by the fury in the Gryffindor's eyes.  
  
"Like I would be forcing you." He looked down at Harry's face and then inched his own face closer until they were only a mere inch apart. "Relax. I'm just giving you a morning kiss."  
  
Draco tipped his lips down and captured Harry's mouth roughly, sucking at the Gryffindor's lower lip, until they became red and full. Satisfied, Draco plundered the inner recesses of that warm cavern and re-learned the contours of Harry's sweet mouth; tasting and feeling him, tongue-fucking his mouth. Underneath him, Harry's hands clenched tightly at the blades of grass, aroused and worried. Draco had insinuated his slender body between Harry's parted thighs and Harry could feel both their arousals rubbing against each other deliciously. He didn't notice Draco's other hand take out his wand again and undo the spell in a tiny whisper. Now, the blond was humping him against the grass and kissing him again.  
  
Damn. Damn. Damn. Harry panted harshly and turned his head away. Malfoy easily captured his chin and kissed him again and again, grinding himself hard against the tempting body below him.   
  
Draco had not worn anything underneath his trousers today, like any other day. Very much useful when one was always on the lookout for a good shag. But none could do it for him the way Harry does, Draco had realized that long ago, but he'd lived in denial, knowing that someday and one day, someone would come along and replace Potter, in the meantime…He felt Harry shift restlessly beneath him and pushed his hips down again, Harry's choked gasp swallowed by his mouth, and then they were both lost in the sensation of thrusting and grinding their hips in rhythm…until they both came hard inside their trousers.  
  
After he had gotten his breath back, Harry immediately pushed Draco roughly away from him.  
  
"Fuck!" cursed Draco, who almost hit his head on a boulder.  
  
"No! Fuck you! You-you forced me!"  
  
Draco stood up, rage evident on his face and on every line of his body.  
  
"No, I did not! Damn you! I never force sex on anyone!"  
  
Harry was so angry; he took out his wand and pointed it at the Slytherin's chest.  
  
"What are you doing, Harry?"   
  
"I'm thinking Malfoy, so shut up!"  
  
"Thinking my arse! I did not force you! Read my lips, Potty. You. Humped. Me. Back. I've removed the spell I placed on you, but you didn't notice because you were so bent on submitting to me."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Does the truth hurt, Golden Boy?"  
  
Harry suddenly pointed his wand on Draco's throat.  
  
"Silencio!"  
  
And then his lower body,  
  
"Locomotor mortis!"  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
Draco gasped before he was lifted and slammed on a nearby bush.  
  
"Finite incantatem."  
  
Harry stood before him without remorse on his face and when the Slytherin looked up at him murderously, the Gryffindor spoke in a terse voice.  
  
"The truth doesn't hurt, but it does bite. Stay. Away. From. Me!"  
  
"Or what? You'd bite me yourself?" said Draco coldly.  
  
Harry took no notice and walked away fuming.  
  
"You'll pay for this, Potter! This is not over!" Draco shouted after his retreating back.  
  
******  
  
Harry brushed at his robes angrily. Damn Malfoy to hell! Now he would have to go back to Gryffindor Tower and change. How does he do it-get into his skin? Not to mention get under his clothes anytime and every time. Shock went through Harry's whole body when he was tugged bodily into an empty classroom. Malfoy again! And then he was whirled around to face his captor.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't wait for tonight to do this."  
  
And Blaise Zabini swooped down on a shock Harry and caught his mouth in a deep kiss.


	11. Of Real Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and to various publishers including but not limited to Scholastic Books, Raincoat Books, and Bloomsbury Books. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
>  
> 
> Passion is not friendly. It is arrogant, superbly contemptuous of all that is not itself, and, as the very definition of passion implies the impulse to freedom, it has a mighty intimidating power. It contains a challenge. It contains an unspeakable hope.   
> \- James Baldwin (1924 - 1987) US novelist, essayist   
> In "Famous Black Quotations," ed. Janet Cheatham Bell, 1995.

For a moment, Harry was too shocked to move, let alone break free from Blaise's firm embrace, but when he felt the other's wet tongue inside his mouth, adrenaline came surging back inside his whole body and he roughly shove Blaise away.   
  
"What-Harry?"   
  
"Don't fucking touch me!" The gryffindor yelled and wiped his mouth by the sleeves of his robes.   
  
Blaise stepped forward in concern.   
  
"Christ, Harry! What have I done?" He attempted to enfold Harry in his arms again and stepped back in shock when Harry, eyes ablaze with cold fury, pointed his wand at him.   
  
"I said don't touch me! Did Malfoy send you after me?"   
  
"No! Why would he?" Blaise thought fast. "Were you with Draco just now?" He asked Harry harshly.   
  
Harry reddened.   
  
"I don't see what business is that of yours."   
  
"You were!" Blaise shouted in fury. He cast a quick, but thorough look at Harry and exploded. "I'll kill him! I'll fucking kill him! He had no right! No right at all!" He stormed past Harry in search of his former best friend.   
  
Harry blinked his eyes, completely astounded.   
  
"Fucking Slytherins!"   
  
Harry shook his head and made for the door. His green eyes narrowed when another Slytherin joined him inside the empty and dusty room.   
  
"What now? What do you want?" He asked tiredly.   
  
"You are a sneaky little Gryffindor, aren't you Potter? You could have made it big time in Slytherin."   
  
"When I want a Slytherin's opinion, I'll ask for it, but not before, so you know what to do with your snide comments" declared Harry viciously and watched with amusement as the other tried to quell anger at his words.   
  
"I didn't approach you so we could trade insults at each other."   
  
"Let's make this short and painless, shall we? What do you want, Parkinson?"   
  
Pansy shifted closer and Harry could see her face better when she moved out of the shadows. She was studying him quietly as before and smiled as if secretly amused by something or someone.   
  
"Wouldn't you believe? I'm offering a truce?'   
  
Harry gazed impassively at her, trying to decipher what was really on her mind. If there was one Slytherin he would never ever trust, it was Pansy. She always gave out bad vibes to Harry.   
  
"Why now and just-why?"   
  
Pansy shrugged her shoulders.   
  
"Let's just say that I'm getting tired of Blaise and Draco squabbling over you and since they've abandoned me, I might just as well set up camp with you."   
  
Harry laughed tonelessly.   
  
"You think I'd trust you after all this time? I don't think you're that naïve, Pansy."   
  
Pansy scowled.   
  
"Aren't Gryffindors supposed to be trusting and forgiving?" she asked testily.   
  
Harry smiled and it was real this time.   
  
"Not this one. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go and mingle with the Gryffindors."   
  
He sidestepped the blonde Slytherin.   
  
"…And you might want to see what Zabini's up to. I think he said he'd kill Malfoy." He shot at her.   
  
He missed Pansy's swift sharp glance on his face.   
  
"You worry about him?" She called after Harry's retreating back. Pansy shook her head and went in search for Blaise and Draco.   
  
**   
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Draco yelled after he had managed to wrestle Blaise's squeezing hands around his throat and kicked the other blond on both shins.   
  
Blaise keeled on the ground, panting harshly. Draco took out his wand and pointed it at him.   
  
"Immobolus!"   
  
Blaise snarled at him uselessly. Draco dropped down on a boulder wearily, never taking his eyes off Blaise. He wiped the blood trickling down the sides of his mouth with a white handkerchief he had taken from his trouser pocket.   
  
"Talk Blaise. Before I decide to kill you for ruining my shirt!" he glared down at his shirtfront now caked with blood.   
  
"Fuck you! Is that all you ever care about-your precious possessions? Is that how you see Harry?"   
  
Draco snapped his fingers in anger.   
  
"Oh please! Not this again! I told you to stay away from Potter!"   
  
"I had him! He was mine and you took him away from me again!" Blaise yelled in fury.   
  
"What the fuck-what the hell are you talking about?" Draco demanded coldly. He had sprung from his position and grabbed an immobilized Blaise roughly closer to his body.   
  
Blaise held his breath because he'd just realized his mistake.   
  
"Are we talking about Potter-Harry?" Draco asked icily.   
  
Blaise turned his face away. Draco grabbed his chin brusquely.   
  
"Answer me!"   
  
"Fine!" Blaise shouted. "Harry and I have been screwing each other before Hogsmeade Day!"   
  
For a second, Blaise thought that Draco hadn't heard him because he didn't react, he just froze and then the blood came rushing all over Draco's face. Blaise staggered back, shoved roughly away by the other blond.   
  
And then Draco mumbled quietly, as if talking to himself.   
  
"But it can't be! Not Harry! Not mine-never my Harry." He turned back to Blaise, who trembled at the positively evil and hungry look in the blue-gray eyes.   
  
His blue eyes widened in shock when Draco pointed his wand straight and surely at him. The wand hand was steady, but the rest of Draco was shaking and when he spoke, he spoke in chilling, hissing tones.   
  
"You dare to touch him. Don't you know how much I have invested in Harry, Blaise? You don't know the things I've done and said just to keep him! You don't know how much I fucking love to kill you right now! Fuck you! He's mine! He'll always be mine!"   
  
"Draco! Nooo!"   
  
"Expelliarmus!"   
  
Draco swayed on his feet and Severus Snape came up to him and pulled him up from the nape of his neck.   
  
"You. You have a lot of explaining to do!" The Potions Master promised in his most harsh voice.   
  
"Oh God, Draco!" Pansy stood beside the blond and attempted to hug him, but Draco pushed her away, not very sturdily, he looked dazed and betrayed.   
  
Blaise was still gaping at Draco, disbelief and shock written all over his face. Draco almost hexed him or he might have used one of the Unforgivable Curses by the look of utter rage on his face. He thought that Draco loved him-would never hurt him.   
  
"Ms. Parkinson, release Mr. Zabini from the spell. I would need to talk to him after I'm done with Mr. Malfoy here."   
  
"Yes, Professor." Pansy answered in a timid voice.   
  
When Snape and Draco had gone, Pansy reluctantly took out her wand.   
  
"Finite Incantatem."   
  
Blaise all but collapsed in a heap on the grass. Pansy blinked her eyes and hesitantly kneeled down to face the distraught boy. She was startled when Blaise's body began to shake.   
  
"I've lost them both, Pansy." There was no emotion in Blaise's voice.   
  
Despite herself, Pansy raised a hand to brush at Blaise's platinum hair.   
  
"Who?" She asked tersely and swallowed as tears began to fall down Blaise's face.   
  
"Harry and Draco."   
  
**   
  
Snape dropped a catatonic Draco on a chair and gazed down at him balefully. Draco bent his head and studied his shoes intently.   
  
"Explain to me why you were on the verge of killing Mr. Zabini, Draco. This carelessness and impulsive behavior is so unlike you."   
  
Draco turned his head listlessly to the side.   
  
"I asked you a question!" Snape yelled at him.   
  
Draco flinched and took a deep breath before he answered.   
  
"I wasn't really going to hurt him. Blaise's my best friend."   
  
"From where I stood, it didn't look as if you were going to hit him with a Cheering Charm."   
  
"I wanted to teach him a lesson," admitted the blond slowly.   
  
He jumped on his seat when Snape slammed his fist on the table.   
  
"Leave the teaching to the teachers, Mr. Malfoy and in the future, keep that temper of yours in check!"   
  
Draco's head shot up in anger.   
  
"But I have every right to avenge myself! He betrayed me! He and-. No! I don't want to talk about it!" He slumped on his seat, uncharacteristic of a Malfoy.   
  
The Potions Master sighed tiredly and kneaded his forehead angrily. Hormonal teenagers and their angst were going to be the death of him. He sat down on a chair opposite Draco's and eyed the blond contemplatively until Draco twitched on his chair and stared back at him with a rebellious air.   
  
"Is this about that bloody Potter boy again?"   
  
"How did you know-Sir?" he added when he caught the glint in Snape's eyes.   
  
"I know of only one student who can really twist your knickers."   
  
Draco gasped.   
  
"Do you take us for fools, Mr. Malfoy? Do you think that the teaching staff is unaware of the illicit alliances sprouting from anywhere and everywhere here at Hogwarts? Of course! This is an old, massive building, isn't it? With all those dark alcoves, hidden passages and empty abandoned rooms, not to mention our own Astronomy Tower? Convenient. Very convenient."   
  
"You mean-you knew? All of you?"   
  
Snape nodded grimly.   
  
Draco didn't know whether to be amused or revolted.   
  
"Argus Filch is even collecting bets and egging the staff to vote on who gets who." He murmured calmly and watched with dark amusement as Draco slipped on his chair with a loud thud.   
  
"What?" The blond Slytherin shouted in disgust. "Why wasn't I made aware of this? This is so fucking unfair!"   
  
Snape's smile disappeared and his dark eyes flashed in surprise and irritation at the blond's unexpected reaction.   
  
"May I remind you whom you're talking to, Draco? And that was a joke. I'm surprised at your lack of sense of humor."   
  
"Shit!" Draco sat down again and righted himself, while the Professor and incidentally his secret godfather, sniffed at him with an affronted air.   
  
"Dumbledore requested another sitting with you. I don't know why he's allowing this-this ludicrous affair to go on." He stood up and Draco got to his feet also and tried to catch up with his swift steps.   
  
**   
  
Draco found himself standing once again outside the door to the headmaster's office. He had a feeling that Dumbledore was going to add several more punishments for his recent transgression and he was reminded that he still owe Potter one.   
  
"Damn them all!" He muttered angrily under his breath and schooled his features into one of cool disinterest, knocked before he entered.   
  
The Slytherin stopped short when he saw who was already inside the circular office, studying the various portraits keenly. The blond clenched his hands to his sides and kicked the door closed. Green eyes stared up in shock at the sacrilege and immediately narrowed when they trained on Draco.   
  
The Gryffindor edged away from him as far as the space allowed and shot him furious glances. The Slytherin, however, was determinedly and purposely crossing the room towards him.   
  
Harry looked up at him tiredly.   
  
"Couldn't you at least give me a break and disappear, Malfoy?" He murmured and gasped at Draco, who grabbed his neck almost painfully without preamble.   
  
"You fucked Zabini behind my back."   
  
There was shock silence on Harry's part, while Draco dragged him closer and tighter to his body and effortlessly trapped the smaller Gryffindor against the wall.   
  
"Why, Potter? Don't I screw you enough?"   
  
In an instant, Harry's fist connected with Draco's jaw.   
  
"Fuck Potter!"   
  
"Yes, that's right! Fuck Harry Potter! The one and only thing you're good at Malfoy. Damn you! You just don't stop with sexual harassment, do you? You have to abuse me and cut me every time with that arrogant tongue of yours.' Harry raged.   
  
Draco looked down at him coolly.   
  
"You deserve it, you slut! I thought you were different and you betrayed me-you and Blaise both. You do deserve each other."   
  
"Fuck you! I deserve more! I deserve more than filthy, Slytherin scum like you! How dare you accuse me of being a slut, when you admitted to sleeping to more than half of the school! How is that different, Malfoy?" Harry shouted.   
  
Draco was stumped at the question.   
  
Harry didn't wait for his answer.   
  
Draco found himself alone in the office. He sat down dizzily on an armchair. That shouting match with the Gryffindor had him winded, not to mention the rather painful punch on his jaw.   
  
How could he tell Harry that Draco could fuck the whole world if he wanted to because he was beyond salvation? That He-Harry, was so pure and so innocent, that Draco wanted to hide him and cherish him and fuck it-love him. He didn't deserve Harry, but he'd been brought up to believe that Malfoys could get anything and everything they want. And number one on Draco's list had always been Harry. He refused to give him up, no matter how much his godfather had advised him to move on countless occasions.   
  
Draco had tried-tried his damndest to get rid of him-insulted him and his friends, sometimes out of jealousy and often times out of pure malice, his sadistic side thriving on it immensely. He'd even resorted to causing injuries, his passion for Harry bordering on adoration and abomination.   
  
And then he'd managed to bed him the first time-at last.   
  
That had been the most memorable moment of Draco's sexual life and life in general-because gradually and subtlety everything had changed, he was no more bound by what he thought was his real passion for Harry.   
  
Now everything was clear to him. Reality had never been so real to him, like it was now.   
  
He was Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter was his.   
  
Because Draco Malfoy was in love with Harry Potter.   
  
What was he going to do now that Harry had gotten past his innocence? Should he give up Harry? Could he?   
  
Draco moaned to himself and closed his eyes in anguish. He should have taken up the Weasel on his offer, kept a constant eye on Harry and pretended this from happening. It was his entire fault. No, it was Blaise and Harry's fault! Fuck them and damn them to hell!   
  
As if on cue, the headmaster appeared from the top of the spiral staircase.   
  
"Ah! Mr. Malfoy. Sit down. Sit down."   
  
Draco frowned, but sat down on the nearest armchair anyway. Dumbledore studied the table, lost in admiration of its intricate woodwork. The frown on Draco's face turned into a scowl and sensing the stare, the headmaster lifted his head and studied the glowering face before him.   
  
"Aren't you going to ask where Potter is?" demanded the blond.   
  
"I see that your little one-to-one with Harry hasn't improve things. I'm sensing very strong discord from both of you."   
  
"Yeah, that's something new," replied Draco acerbically.   
  
"What I don't understand is why the truth is so difficult to behold when it's right in front of our faces. Ah, well, like they say some people could be so blind." Dumbledore murmured thoughtfully to himself as if Draco was not glaring daggers in front of him.   
  
The headmaster sat back on his chair, satisfied with his train of thought, and asked cheerfully,   
  
"Are you familiar with the discipline of logic, Draco? Can I call you, Draco?"   
  
"Yes to the first question and No to the second."   
  
"Such a pity. I've always been partial to that name. Oh, very well then, Mr. Malfoy, if you insist."   
  
Draco huffed in an annoyed manner and leaned back on the armchair.   
  
"You were saying?"   
  
Draco rolled his eyes and wondered why he won't just leave, just like Harry did. Because Malfoys, unlike Potters have better manners. He reminded himself bracingly. He nodded at Dumbledore in a condescending manner, which made the headmaster's mouth twitch a tiny bit into an irrepressible smile.   
  
"Of course I know what logic is. Basically, logic is the discipline that studies the distinction of correct reasoning from incorrect reasoning."   
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. He smiled benignly at Draco and said softly,   
  
"If I were to suggest that we use that discipline to infer the truth behind you and Harry's constant bickering, would you say that we could be successful, Mr. Malfoy?"   
  
Draco swallowed, but he kept a straight face. The cunning fool couldn't know about his real feelings for Harry, could he?   
  
"It could be possible, but the conclusion may either be true of false," he said quickly.   
  
"…And unless the truth of certain beliefs is really false, we would never arrive at the real truth," finished Dumbledore.   
  
The two occupants of the room exchanged challenging stares.   
  
"What is your point, headmaster?" The blond Slytherin sounded edgy.   
  
Dumbledore smiled at him.   
  
"For you-to act on your precise and unquestionable belief and realize that the conclusion is indeed the truth."   
  
  
**   
  
Double Potions with the Gryffindors and Slytherins was of a tense affair, at least to the keen observer, mainly because Blaise and Draco kept shooting meaningful glances at Harry, who ignored them both frostily. Ron and Hermione watched from the sidelines and midway, caught Pansy's inscrutable stare. The blonde immediately transferred her gaze to her bubbling cauldron. Snape watched them all with mounting irritation until the end of the lessons.   
  
"Potter! Remain after class."   
  
Harry exchanged a wry glance with his two best friends and approached the Potions Master with some annoyance and trepidation. There was no doubt in his mind that Snape was out to punish him for his nonattendance the other day and it seemed that he was right.   
  
"Well, Mr. Potter. I think you owe me a night's detention since you enjoyed hours of free time the other day during a regular Potions schedule."   
  
Harry scowled but he nodded his head in acceptance.   
  
"Yes, Sir."   
  
"...And another week worth of detention for stealing from my private stores."   
  
Harry's head shot up at that.   
  
"What? But I never-I didn't steal anything!" At least not this year, he added silently.   
  
"Do you expect me to believe that, Potter? Do you have evidence to prove your innocence?" Snape asked with that familiar nasty smile reserved for Harry.   
  
"Well, you don't have evidence either to prove my guilt," replied Harry hotly.   
  
'Thirty points for your cheek and another twenty if you don't call me sir."   
  
Harry shut his mouth and held his temper, although his eyes bore holes on the Potions Master's face. Snape eyed him silently, waiting for his outburst. When none came, he hissed silently.   
  
"Go now, Potter. Before I take points from your House simply because you exist."   
  
Harry bit his lip to stop the furious tirade burning on the tip of his tongue and turned his back sharply on Snape. He found Hermione and Ron waiting for him just outside the dungeons.   
  
"Well?" asked Ron expectantly.   
  
"What did you expect?" He replied still seething.   
  
"He took points from our House and judging from your mutinous expression, I take it he gave you detention?" supplied Hermione glibly with a small smile on her face.   
  
"Make that detentions. He accused me of stealing from his private stores," said Harry indignantly.   
  
They were walking fast away from the dungeons and mingled with other students in the hallways, and before Ron and Harry knew it, Hermione had skillfully and subtlety steered them towards the library. She led the two boys to her favorite secluded spot and sat down, pulling out the same dusty book again from her book bag   
  
Ron leaned towards Harry and whispered conspiratorially.   
  
"I reckon Snape was referring to the pot of Polyjuice Potion that disappeared from the dungeons. Neville heard him talking to Dumbledore about it during his detention."   
  
"What? Why was he keeping something like that there in the dungeons?"   
  
"He is the Potions Master, Harry." Ron said dryly.   
  
"Yes, thanks for reminding me, Ron," answered Harry, equally sarcastic. "But why? What's he going to do with it?"   
  
"Why don't you two keep your noses out where they don't belong?" Hermione butted in abruptly. She was bent very low on the book, grasping the tattered volume tightly. "If Dumbledore knew of its existence, then there could be nothing wrong with it."   
  
"You may be right," agreed Ron reluctantly.   
  
Harry grimaced. He was wary of the Polyjuice Potion, remembering what happened on his Fourth Year, during the Triwizard Tournament. "Snape is a git, but I hope he finds the culprit." He whispered passionately and missed Hermione's quick pained stare on his face.   
  
Ron was frowning at the book held by his girlfriend.   
  
"That book again? I thought you finished reading that this morning?"   
  
Hermione brightened, rummaged through her bag and took out the Book Translator and placed it beside the dusty book.   
  
"What's that?" asked Harry curiously and watched with avid interest as Hermione took out her wand and flicked it over the two books.   
  
"Elucidate! I needed to read a passage from this book."   
  
Latin. Ron mouthed at Harry and shook his head affectionately at Hermione.   
  
"What's so special about this-er-Latin book anyway?" Harry queried with a smile.   
  
Hermione grinned at him, twin flags of crimson on both cheeks.   
  
"Just you wait and watch."   
  
She pushed the dusty book aside and placed the Book Translator in the middle of the table so that Harry and Ron could see clearly. With a dramatic flare she opened the first page and watched as the words appeared:   
  
  
Igneus Alica quod Suum History   
  
Mystery of Niger Flamma   
  
Alica of Inigo venit super propter Inigo Cassius Malfoy a magister of Latin Subcribo quod Camena quod a notus squib in prosapia. Is eram recorded ut Malfoy, in a opportunus of unaccountable saevio quod ardor unconsciously paro papers of suus discipulus in flamma. Cassius had utpote tunc , quoniam plurrimi fautor Malfoy in gens. Niger Flamma quod Cinis cineris , subcriptio of alica have been obduco in ex sulum ingenero of Malfoys.   
  
  
  
Harry frowned. Were his eyes deceiving him? Did he just see the Malfoy name written on the page? Second later, the English words began to materialize on the page below the Latin words, as if there was an invisible hand scribbling on the book.   
  
  
  
  
  
Burning Spells and Their History   
  
The Mystery of the Black Flames   
  
The Spell of Inigo came about because of Inigo Cassius Malfoy, a professor of Latin Prose and Poetry and a known squib in the family. It was recorded that Malfoy, in a fit of unaccountable rage and impatience, unconsciously set the papers of his students into flames. Cassius had since then became the most favored Malfoy in the clan.   
  
The Black Flames and Ashes, signatures of the spell, have been passed on from every generation of Malfoys.   
  
  
  
  
Harry turned wide perplexed eyes at Hermione, who had been closely watching him.   
  
"What does this mean?'   
  
"Do you remember what happened that day in the Great Hall just shortly after owls arrived with copies of the Daily Prophet?"   
  
Harry shook his head. "I was in too much shock to remember everything."   
  
She moved the book closer and pointed at a line, never taking her eyes off Harry's face.   
  
"The Black Flames and Ashes-signatures of the spell passed on from every generation of Malfoys. I've checked the Malfoy family tree. Draco Malfoy is the only living heir to the Malfoy name."   
  
Harry stared hard at the book and then at her. Ron kept quiet and eyed Harry as if he'd never seen him before. Now, he understood what Hermione's purpose was for showing this to Harry.   
  
"I don't think Malfoy sent those owls, Harry."   
  
Harry nodded slowly.   
  
"Yes, I know. Sirius told me."   
  
"What? Why didn't you tell us?" demanded Hermione.   
  
Harry sighed tiredly and told them Sirius' exact words.   
  
"Wow! Talk about a turnaround." Ron whistled.   
  
"I don't think Malfoy's changed. I think he just wants something." Harry scowled.   
  
Ron rolled his eyes. Could Harry be any thicker? Hermione cast a patient gaze at him.   
  
"That Harry-is evident."   
  
  
**   
  
Blaise stared unseeingly at the dark swirling waters around Hogwarts, leaning precariously on the wide-open window at the empty Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He was wrapped in the thickest robes, shrouded in darkness and waiting for the impossible. Impossible, because of what happened this morning, when Harry shrank from his kiss and spat angry words at his face. Still he couldn't stay away. Harry and him had seen each other here regularly for the last few days except for that one time at the Astronomy Tower. Maybe he would come and change his mind. Harry would apologize and Blaise would do everything in his power to blot out the sadness in the green eyes and make wild, passionate love to him again. Maybe he should have told the Gryffindor that he loved him-was in love with him.   
  
"Blaise."   
  
Blaise's heart almost ceased and he turned around. Harry.   
  
"Y-You came." He whispered brokenly as Harry sidled closer and wrapped his arms around his waist; cheek pressed against his beating heart.   
  
"Why wouldn't I? I would never be able to stay away from you." The Gryffindor said huskily.   
  
Blaise lifted his face and they kissed softly and reverently.   
  
"Tell me this is not a dream? Because I can't take it if you push me away again." Blaise choke on his words. The boy in his arms stiffened.   
  
"It's not a dream. I love you, Blaise."   
  
Blaise stared down at the green eyes intensely and then he captured the sweet mouth in another kiss. The Gryffindor groaned and Blaise hurriedly undressed him, exposing the perfect, smooth skin luminous in the darkness. He pushed a naked, panting Harry on the table, spread-eagled and needy. The blond never took his eyes from his lover as he shed his own clothing swiftly and studied the sinful body on top of the table.   
  
"Take me-now. I need you."   
  
Blaise lifted the Gryffindors legs and poked his greedy tongue on the boy's pink, throbbing entrance. Harry screamed and bucked his hips to the rhythm of Blaise's tongue. Blaise hastily shove himself hard inside his lover.   
  
Oh God! Yes!"   
  
Blaise grinned and thrust harder, Harry pushed back harshly against him; the sounds of slick flesh slapping against each other echoed inside the room. The lovers were lost to their approaching ecstasy; they didn't see another figure with golden hair stepped from his hiding place.   
  
**   
  
Hermione stared broodingly at the fireplace with a stricken expression on her face; a book lay carelessly on her lap, neglected. Ron sat down silently beside his girlfriend and stared worriedly at her face.   
  
Hermione turned to him. There were tears in her eyes.   
  
"Hermione. What's is it?"   
  
"I'm sorry. I should have told you, especially Harry. I can't hide the truth anymore. Please, please understand me, Ron. I thought I had Harry's interest in mind, but with things changing, especially Malfoy's feelings for Harry, I think I screwed up everything."   
  
"Slow down. What are you talking about? What about Harry?" Ron asked in confusion.   
  
**   
  
Blaise and Harry gasped in unison when Draco suddenly appeared before them.   
  
"D-Draco!" The Gryffindor gasped.   
  
"Fuck!" Blaise swore angrily and started to pull out from inside Harry.   
  
Blazing blue-gray eyes stared from Blaise then to Harry and then back again. He had followed Blaise earlier, knowing that his predictable friend would seek out Harry again. He wanted to see with his own eyes if there was indeed something going on between Blaise and his Harry. As he stood and watched their intertwined, coupling bodies, he dimly realized that he couldn't feel his own body anymore. He stepped closer to the lovers until his knees hit the table; his groping hands found Harry's naked flesh and he hissed, turning down to stare at the frightened, intense eyes. Oblivious of their shock gasps, Draco pulled the dark head closer to his and bending his head, he suddenly licked at Harry's face.   
  
"D-Draco!" Blaise shouted, but shut up when the other blond lifted somewhat crazed eyes at him.   
  
"He was mine, Blaise. Mine! I have the right to do this."   
  
Blaise and Harry could only watch in astonishment as Draco unzipped his pants and shove his cock on Harry's distressed face.   
  
"For the last time, Potter. Suck me like the slut that you are." And he shoved himself inside the surprised mouth.   
  
**   
  
Harry, a very temperamental Harry Potter, was walking back towards the Gryffindor Tower from his detention with the Potions Master. Damn Snape for extending the hours of his detention and he still had his Divination homework to do. He heard the sudden scraping of a table and muffled voices from a supposed-to-be empty Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He looked around, squinting his eyes in case Mrs. Norris surprised him from the back before he silently and carefully turned the doorknob of the DADA classroom. The green eyes widened in shock and he let go of the door handle in a daze. Pale and trembling, Harry backed away a few steps before he ran like a madman-far away from the most horrifying scene that he had seen with his own eyes.   
  
  
**   
  
Blaise pulled out from Harry and pushed at Draco violently. The blond wobbled and then righted himself. He kicked Blaise hard on his stomach. Harry was struggling to get up from the table. In a few strides, Draco was there before him and grabbed him by the neck. The Gryffindor whimpered and stared at him with pure fear in his eyes.   
  
"I've always dreamed of seeing the look of dread in your eyes, Potter. Know what? You have every right to fear me I could easily kill you right now."   
  
Blaise groaned painfully from the floor.   
  
"Please, Draco. It was my fault. Don't hurt him."   
  
Draco's shattered eyes looked deeply into the Gryffindor's.   
  
"You fucking lied to me in Dumbledore's office! Acting like an outraged innocent! Does Dumbledore know your true colors, Harry? Because he seems to think I'm the one who should be telling the truth here!"   
  
"Please, Draco. Don't-just-just let me go. You don't really love me." Harry implored tearfully.   
  
Draco swallowed the painful lump in his throat.   
  
"Don't I?' He groaned harshly and finally, after much resistance on his part, bent his head and kissed Harry on the lips-for the last time.   
  
Harry reluctantly kissed him back. He was startled when Draco sharply pulled away.   
  
The blond's eyes were wide and furious with rage as he realized something.   
  
"You're not Harry! Who the fuck are you?" He shouted.   
  
**   
  
Hermione wiped a tear on her left cheek pitifully, very distressed.   
  
"Remember last summer, when the three of us cut strands of our hair and kept them as badges of our friendship?"   
  
"Uh huh." Ron was not liking this and he felt dread slowly spreading throughout his entire being.   
  
"Harry's--I gave it to-to someone."   
  
"What? Why, Hermione? Did you give it to Ginny?"   
  
Hermione shook her head and the tears started falling on her face again.   
  
"Do you know what potion needs a bit of something from--" She did not finish   
  
"Oh My God! The Polyjuice Potion!" Ron almost shouted.   
  
The Portrait Hole suddenly sprang open and a wild-looking, terrified Harry swayed inside the common room.   
  
"Harry!" Hermione stood up, forgetting the wet patches of tears on her face when she caught one look at Harry.   
  
Ron swiftly helped the dark-haired Gryffindor on his feet and sat him down on an armchair.   
  
Harry looked deathly pale and when he spoke, his voice was trembling.   
  
"Oh God! I-I think I just saw myself!"   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: 
> 
> I used InterTran for my Latin translations and babynamesorigins.com for Inigo Cassius Malfoy.
> 
> Inigo-(Latin) Vain  
> Cassius-(Latin) Ardent, fiery
> 
> And thanks to my very personal Italian dictionary (^_~) for:
> 
> Furbo-crafty, tricky, sly, shrewd  
> Rannicchiarsi-to huddle, mass together
> 
>  
> 
> The black flames and ashes got their inspiration from Jaoh Ensatsu Kokuryuha (hope I got the spelling right) or Black Dragon Spirit from YuYu Hakusho or Poltergeist Report from the Black flame wielding fire-demon child Hiei, the beloved Koorime.


	12. Dark Glasses and Hidden Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and to various publishers including but not limited to Scholastic Books, Raincoat Books, and Bloomsbury Books. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
>  
> 
> To hide a passion totally (or even to hide, more simply, its excess) is inconceivable: not because the human subject is too weak, but because passion is in essence made to be seen: the hiding must be seen: I want you to know that I am hiding something from you, that is the active paradox I must resolve: at one and the same time it must be known and not known: I want you to know that I don't want to show my feelings: that is the message I address to the other.
> 
> Roland Barthes (1915 - 1980) French critic   
> A Lover's Discourse, "Dark Glasses," sct. 2 (1977; tr. 1979)

"Oh God! I-I think I just saw myself!"  
  
Hermione swayed on her feet and stared at Harry in pure dread. "It can't be—he promised!"  
  
Harry gazed up at her dizzily. "What—what's going on?" Harry turned to Ron for help, seeking understanding from the wide-eyed redhead.  
  
Finally, Hermione seemed to gather her resolve and stepped closer to Harry. "Show me. Show me where you saw yourself,” she said in a quavering voice.  
  
Harry recoiled from his seat. "No!" He shouted and cringed at the sound of his anguish voice echoing loudly in the common room. "We can't go there!" He hissed through tight lips.  
  
"What's wrong? What did you see?" Hermione asked urgently and then she remembered.  
  
  
‘He asked for the payment.’  
‘Harry. He wanted Harry.’  
  
  
Hermione covered her mouth to stifle the gasp that issued from her lips. "Oh Merlin!" Her eyes met Harry's, the latter blinked at her once, twice, and then the green eyes suddenly flashed in realization.  
  
"You knew—you knew all along that someone was pretending to be me!" Harry stood up, immediately Ron inched himself between him and his girlfriend. Harry shot him a wounded look. "I'm not going to hurt Hermione."   
  
Ron's face flushed but did not move, his eyes pleaded for understanding. Harry turned away from him and eyed Hermione, who was staring him straight in the eye. There was remorse as well as determination on her face.  
  
"I will explain everything, but we need to find him."  
  
"Who's he? Why are you protecting him, Hermione?"  
  
"Harry, please." She implored and tugged at her hair in frustration. "Let's talk about this when you're feeling calmer."  
  
"Let's talk about this now!" retorted Harry angrily.  
  
Hermione turned to Ron, but the redhead was looking away, torn between the two of them, making it obvious that he was there only to maintain the peace, not to interfere.  
  
Hermione trembled and sagged on an armchair in defeat. "Very well then," she said in a hollow voice. "It all started when you came back from the Slytherin Dorms after you slept with Malfoy." She was staring unblinking into the fire while she talked. "You told me everything, about how that bastard humiliated and used you. I was never so furious in my whole life. I wanted to avenge you. I knew that the best way to do that would be for Malfoy to see that you don't give a damn about him at all. I knew I could never depend on you to do that, Harry. Believe it or not, you do care for Malfoy more than you'll ever admit to yourself." She looked up at him for the first time.  
  
Harry frowned heavily and sat down opposite her. "I want the truth, not a statement of your assumptions on my feelings for Malfoy."  
  
Hermione scowled at him and continued in a tight voice. "You then told me about Zabini's demand for you to date him and I knew that he was the key. But I didn't know then how to approach the problem until I remembered someone who told me by slip of tongue that he's in love with Zabini."  
  
"The polyjuice potion…" Harry cleared his painful throat. "You didn't steal—"  
  
"No! Of course I didn't!"   
  
"Then how—"Harry stared at her in confusion.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I was just telling Ron when you came in." She stared into Harry's eyes searchingly and closed her eyes. "I helped him, Harry. I gave him the most important ingredient for his polyjuice potion."  
  
Harry gaped at her.  
  
Hermione stared at him with imploring eyes. Harry's gaze didn't soften; instead, he tore his eyes away from his best friend. Hermione absentmindedly wiped away the tears that had started falling on her face. She and Ron watched as Harry stood up and paced the common room listlessly.  
  
"I need to get back there."  
  
"What? But you said—," began Ron.  
  
Harry silenced him with a cold stare. "I'm going there. I have to stop this now." He didn't wait for their response but started for the portrait hole.  
  
Hermione scrambled on her feet to follow, but Ron caught her arm to forestall her.  
  
"Please Hermione, don't! I can't—I don't blame Harry."  
  
Hermione wrenched her arm free. "I know I was wrong! But Harry needs our help."  
  
"Look, maybe this time he doesn't need our help." Ron spoke slowly, but firmly.  
  
Hermione, however, had a resolute look on her face. "Maybe not Harry, but someone else does."  
  
"You mean the impostor?" Ron asked in distaste. "Who is it, Hermione?"  
  
However, Hermione was already running towards the portrait hole.  
  
Cursing, Ron followed her out of the common room.  
  
  
**  
  
"You're not Harry! Who the fuck are you?" Draco stared down furiously at shocked emerald eyes. He lifted his hands, stared at his fists and then at the face of his beloved. He pushed the imposter away from him and began to frantically search the robes that lay discarded on the ground.  
  
"Draco?" Blaise whispered hoarsely and stared in bewilderment at Harry who was huddled on the floor, crying.  
  
"He's a fraud! He's not Harry! He's been playing with us all along!" Draco spat as he searched the inner pockets of 'Harry's' robes and pulled out a small, dark flask, made of unbreakable glass. Growling in triumph, the blond stood up and uncork the container, delicately sniffing its contents and then he turned furious gray blue eyes to the imposter. "You're luck has just run out." He dropped the flask carelessly at his feet and reached for his wand, the flask rolled and sprayed the potion all over the floor.  
  
Blaise started to stand up painfully on his feet, failed, and crawled towards Draco's feet.  
  
'Harry' cowered before the furious Slytherin, but his tearful green eyes were trained on Blaise. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Blaise and Draco turned towards the door and there stood the real Harry. Blaise caught his breath sharply and stared from the real Harry to the other Harry.  
  
"W-What—Harry, what's the meaning of this?" he demanded from the figure that sat shivering on the cold floor.  
  
Harry and Draco were staring hard at each other.  
  
Something painfully exquisite was pumping inside Draco's chest.   
  
Harry didn't lie.   
  
Harry told him the truth.  
  
Harry didn't sleep with Blaise.  
  
Harry never loved Blaise.  
  
Thank Merlin!  
  
The blond tore his gaze away from the Gryffindor and eyed the imposter, still unwilling to let Harry see the emotions that were churning his insides.   
  
Harry transferred his gaze to a broken Blaise, whose pained stare didn't leave the impostor Harry for a second. There were tears in the Slytherin's eyes.  
  
Harry looked away and shivered at the wealth of emotion on those blue eyes. He stood beside Draco. After casting a warning glance at the blond, he stared down at the huddling figure that mirrored his own form. After a long tense silence, Harry finally blurted out roughly. "Why?"  
  
Tearful eyes lifted and begged for his understanding. "I love him. I love Blaise. I'd do anything—anything."  
  
"But you lied to him! How can you bear it, if you love him? You knew all along that you would be hurting him!" Harry shouted angrily, oblivious to Draco's eyes, shining with deep emotion, listening to his every word.  
  
"He—he doesn't see me, Harry, but he sees you!"   
  
"So, you took my form and made him fall in love with you? How could he love you now?" replied Harry acidly.  
  
Blaise had turned away from them and stared at the wall.  
  
The imposter seemed to have nothing to say anymore because he just wept bitterly and more strongly than before. Harry sighed and breathed deeply. He stiffened when Draco's body brushed against his and moved away quickly to gather two sets of robes. He threw Blaise's robes to Draco and hesitantly wrapped the other robe around the impostor, who stared up at him piteously.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask me who I am?'  
  
Harry scowled. "What for? You're starting to turn back now. I'll just wait it out.”  
  
"Why are you being nice?"  
  
"Nice?" asked Harry sardonically. "I'm not being nice. I expect I'm about to explode in anger any minute now."  
  
Draco turned back to the Gryffindor sharply. This was another side to Harry he hadn't expected. He tenderly swathed Blaise with his robes and returned to stand beside Harry, just in case he would 'explode' in anger.  
  
Harry noted with some trepidation that the green eyes were turning blue. He clenched his fists. How many Gryffindor boys had blue eyes? He hadn't noticed before. He almost reeled in amazement when the coal colored hair slowly paled. He almost couldn't breathe in his anticipation, torn between horror and rage. The raven hair was now thoroughly streaked with pale coloring and the boy was revealed before them.  
  
"You!" Harry gasped.  
  
"Fucking hell!" Draco swore.  
  
Colin Creevey stared up at them under his damp fringe. The Gryffindor tightly embraced himself and closed his eyes, waiting for Harry's verdict.  
  
"H-How could you?" Harry hissed softly.  
  
Draco had just realized something. "You were following Harry all the time. You were always down at the dungeons."  
  
Colin hung his head and didn't look up. Blaise bit his lip from his contemplation of the wall.   
  
Draco and Harry turned their heads sharply when the door was opened violently and Snape strode in with a chastened Ron and Hermione in tow.  
  
"I didn't know that Dumbledore authorized a Dramatics Club." He scowled at Blaise and Colin. "Mr. Potter, what's the meaning of this?"  
  
Harry turned incensed eyes at the Potions teacher. "Am I the only one who's not invisible here?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Twenty points, Potter and another week of detention for you!"  
  
Harry opened his mouth angrily and the others inside the room, excepting Blaise and Colin, caught their breaths. Now was the best time for Harry to tell Snape about his stolen polyjuice potion. Harry, however, hesitated and stared down at Colin's defeated form and pressed his lips tightly. He stared hard at the ground and clenched his fists before he murmured softly. "I'm sorry, sir."  
  
Silence.  
  
Snape was as astounded as were the others at Harry's acquiescence. He turned his attention to the other two Slytherins and frowned.   
  
"Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy, you will be joining the four Gryffindors in detention tomorrow," he shot a glance at Colin's still form and then at Ron and Hermione. "Another thirty points from Gryffindor." He shot a venomous look at Harry before he left.  
  
Draco frowned after his godfather's retreating back. There was something about the way he looked at Harry that he didn't like.   
  
Hermione leaned against the wall tiredly, her gaze drifting from Blaise to Colin. Ron was glaring at Draco, who was staring hungrily at Harry.  
  
Harry sighed, shook his head and left so suddenly before anyone could stop him.   
  
There was gloomy silence inside the DADA classroom until Hermione cleared her throat and approached Colin's shivering form stiffly.  
  
"Let's get back to Gryffindor Tower."  
  
Draco blinked his eyes and growled menacingly at her. "He's not going anywhere! I want retribution, Granger!"  
  
Hermione whipped her head around and addressed him frostily. "You don't have the right, none at all, to seek revenge, you bastard! You've hurt Harry—"  
  
"This is not about Harry!" Draco began angrily.  
  
Ron quickly stood beside his girlfriend and tried to push her behind him, but Hermione pushed him away to face Draco.  
  
"Oh yes! This is all about Harry! You see, if you did not use him in the first place, this wouldn't have happened!"  
  
Draco gaped at her as he digested the meaning of her words. “Shit! You planned this!"  
  
Hermione shook her head calmly. "Wrong. I was Colin's accomplice and nothing more. I only regret hurting Blaise, but you—you deserve to suffer, Malfoy."  
  
Draco's face tightened. He struggled to contain his anger and with deliberate calm, he placed his arms on his chest as if he was contemplating Hermione's words. "No comment." He replied in a clipped voice, sneering at the astounded looks on Ron and Hermione's faces. "However—,"he continued and his eyes glinted with pure disdain, "may I remind you, Granger, that by being an 'accomplice' to Creevey here, you have deliberately hurt your precious Harry? I mean—come on. I'm expected to do my job, but you…" The blond shook his head, frowning heavily at Hermione "You should have known better."  
  
Hermione paled. Her clenched hands dropped to her sides, gaze wavering from Draco's accusing eyes. She shot a helpless look at Ron before she walked out of the room, ignoring Ron's urgent call for her to come back.  
  
Ron turned back to face the Slytherin ready to bite the blond's head off, but Draco was already bent before Blaise's catatonic form and helping the other Slytherin on his feet. The redhead scowled and turned to Colin. Maybe he should help Colin up too after all he was a Gryffindor.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he cursed.   
  
**  
  
Ron went back to the seventh year boys' dormitory with a heavy heart, having just delivered Colin to his own dorm. He knew he should feel disgust for the younger boy, but after seeing Colin's usual grinning face so despondent and heart-broken, he surmised that the Gryffindor had already been punished enough—condemned to anguish by his own transgression. He frowned when he saw a flicker of light behind Harry's curtains. Cautiously, the redhead moved closer to Harry's bed and called out very softly. "Harry?"  
  
There was no answer. Shrugging his shoulders, Ron turned just as the crimson curtain was pulled opened.   
  
"Ron…"  
  
Ron shot a small smile at Harry. The raven-haired boy was sitting cross-legged on his bed with a faraway look on his face. A look Ron didn't much care for. He sat down from across Harry and asked softly. "What are you thinking, Harry?"  
  
Harry smiled wearily. "That I should at least give Hermione credit for making an effort to avenge me, that I should extract a promise from Colin not to do what he did ever again, and that I should probably give Blaise a chance."  
  
"What? Are you barking mad?" Ron hissed at him.  
  
Harry frowned at him. "What? You don't want me to forgive Hermione and Colin?"  
  
Ron heaved a deep sighed. "No. I mean—yes! Of course, you must forgive Hermione and Colin too, but honestly, getting on with Blaise? Have you gone bonkers?"  
  
Harry straightened his legs and scowled at the redhead. "He's been seriously hurt because of what Colin and Hermione had done! I think that he deserves a bit of a break."  
  
Ron shook his head vigorously. "No way, Harry. Don't forget Malfoy. You have to think about what he's going to do next. You could only get Blaise into more trouble"  
  
Harry glared at him fiercely. "Look, Malfoy doesn't own me! I can do whatever I like."  
  
"Ah huh" Ron nodded wisely, frowning at Harry.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth. "I'm getting rather sleepy. Goodnight, Ron."  
  
Ron glared at him, but stood up anyway and went to his own bed.  
  
Harry sighed and pulled the curtains around his bed shut.  
  
**  
  
Next morning proved to be a test of endurance for Ron's temper. He had to act as buffer for Harry and Hermione since they weren't speaking to each other. Hermione had made an effort, but since Harry's responses were limited to incomprehensible grunts, she lapsed into her own brooding silences. At least, thought Ron at one time, he got a taste of what it was like if two of them got into each other's throats. He expected Harry to make his move towards Blaise, but so far, the other Gryffindor had not even attempted to catch the said Slytherin's eye for the whole day.  
  
Then it was time for their detention with Colin, Blaise, and Draco. For some sadistic reason of his own genius making, Snape had instructed them to clean containers and label potion bottles facing each other and sitting side by side. Ron had this very strong urge to laugh at their predicament when he noticed that Harry was seated between Blaise and Draco, Colin faced Blaise, Hermione sat in front of Harry, and Ron glared across at Draco.  
  
Hermione eyes never left the table and Ron's heart bled for his girlfriend. Harry's face was one of stony indifference, pretending not to notice the meaningful looks cast by both Blaise and Draco on either side of him. Ron noticed that Colin didn't dare raise his eyes to Blaise either.  
  
They worked religiously and earnestly, at least on the part of Colin, Harry, and Hermione. Obviously, they wanted the detention to end the soonest time possible.   
  
Ron almost jumped in his shock when Draco addressed him politely. "Please pass me that purple bottle, Weasley."  
  
Four heads turned to gape at Draco. Blaise, however, remained oblivious to anyone but Harry, who dropped his gaze on his lap and feverishly wiped off grit and dust from a green bottle.  
  
Draco bore their stares calmly. "What? I can't be civil to your house for once?"  
  
Hermione returned her eyes to her task and so did Colin. Ron, however, eyed Draco suspiciously. He could smell something fishy cooking inside the Slytherin's head.  
  
"Cheer up, Weasley. It's not the end of the world, yet." Draco smirked at him.  
  
Ron scowled. "Whatever Malfoy, just keep polishing."  
  
"Hmmm. I have an itch I really want to polish something—"  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry's voice rose in warning. He took a deep breath and stiffly turned his glowering gaze at Draco who gave him an angelic smile.  
  
"I was going to say, I want to polish something less gritty than these. They're giving me an itch." The blond raised a challenging brow at Harry.  
  
The raven-haired Gryffindor tore his gaze away from the blond and tried to steady his breath. Damn him and his sexual innuendoes anyway!  
  
Draco grinned triumphantly and smirked at Ron, who rolled his eyes. Blaise was glaring at Draco from behind Harry.  
  
Hermione sighed tiredly and turned to Ron. "Could you open this for me?" She stiffened in surprise when another pair of hands took the bottle from her.  
  
"Here, let me."  
  
Hermione looked up and held her breath as Harry's face broke into a small smile. "T-Thanks, Harry," she stammered.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Don't mention it."  
  
Hermione smiled mistily at him and then stood up abruptly. The boys watched her go with confusion written all over their faces. Ron started to stand up, hesitated, and stared at Harry.   
  
Harry nodded his head. "I'll be all right."  
  
Draco snorted.  
  
Colin watched Ron go with envy and trained his eyes on Harry.  
  
Harry glared at him and then relented. "Oh bugger! Yes, you can go! I'll tell Snape."  
  
Colin dropped his gaze and stood up as well.  
  
Draco watched the second of the last Gryffindor go with satisfaction and then stood up to sit from across Harry; the better to watch Blaise if he was going to put his moves on the Gryffindor.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't you want to skive off detention as well, Malfoy?"  
  
Blaise's eyes brightened at that and he gazed curiously at the Gryffindor.  
  
"No. I'd rather sit around here." Draco said and started labeling potion bottles.  
  
Harry stared at him hard. "Why?"  
  
Draco lazily lifted his eyes to Harry's flush face. "I just do."  
  
Blaise looked from one face to another and then without a word, he stood up and left as well.  
  
Harry, open-mouthed watched him go and eyed Draco with some trepidation. Now that he and Malfoy were alone inside the dungeons, he was getting nervous.  
  
Draco continued his work though, as if it were only Harry and himself having detention all this time.  
  
Harry marveled at the Slytherin's patience as they worked their way into more potions bottles. Harry was beginning to enjoy his rather unusual quiet and peaceful detention with the blond when Snape strode back inside. He lifted his eyebrows when he saw only two students instead of five.  
  
"Might I ask what happened to the other three?" he addressed silkily at Harry.  
  
It was Draco, who surprisingly, answered smoothly.  
  
"They got sick inhaling filth from these bottles, sir."  
  
The potions master glowered down at his godson. "Then I'll just have to take points away from Gryffindor, since three of your colleagues skived off detention, Potter."  
  
Harry nodded his head quite serenely and flashed a fake smile on his face at his astonished teacher. "Please do, sir. My Gryffindor Pride insists on it."  
  
Draco bit his lower lip to suppress his laughter.  
  
Snape stared daggers at Harry, but he sneered maliciously. "Fifty points, Potter and an added one week detention."  
  
Harry's hands clenched on the table and Draco could see them trembling. He turned to his godfather in anger and watched with narrowed eyes as Snape stared down at Harry, absently running a finger sensuously over his mouth. Draco reeled on his seat and gaped in shock at his godfather. He couldn't believe it! His godfather of all people fancied Harry Potter!  
  
**  
  
Draco followed the Potions Master down to his rooms and slammed the door shut-hard, in his anger.  
  
Snape scowled at him. "Keep it down, will you?"  
  
Draco marched towards his table and slammed his fists, scattering bits and pieces of paper on the ground. Snape eyed him calmly. "If you wanted my attention, you could just simply tell me."  
  
"Do you fancy, Potter?" demanded Draco harshly.  
  
Snape blinked his eyes and his lips thinned.  
  
"I asked you! Do you fancy, Potter?"  
  
Snape stood up and loomed over him menacingly. "What makes you think there's even an inch of him worth fancying for? Are you mad, Draco? Has this obsession with the boy destroyed what little sanity you have?"  
  
Draco glared at him. "I'm not blind, Sev. I've seen the way you look at him and I don't like it! You have to stop it! Harry's mine!"  
  
"And how, pray tell me, do I look at him?" Snape asked him icily.  
  
Draco did not speak right away and Snape brushed specks of dusts from his robes in impatience. "You look at him—the way I do," Draco said in a choked voice, smiling bitterly at his godfather's gasp of indignation. I don't care if you admit it or not, but stay away, Sev. I got to him first."  
  
"Draco…"  
  
But the blond was out of the door as fast as he had arrived. Snape sat down on his chair heavily, eyed his teacup malevolently, picked it up and threw it against the dungeon wall, watching it shatter with satisfaction.  
  
"Fuck you, James!"  
  
**  
  
Harry was studiously doing his homework at the Gryffindor common room along side a happy Hermione and a much happier Ron when Seamus approached Harry. Harry sighed and stared up at him inquiringly.  
  
"Er—I just need a second, Harry if you don't mind."  
  
Harry stared at him in askance before he nodded and stood up. Hermione and Ron watched them both interestedly as the two moved to a quieter corner.  
  
"All right. What's all the secrecy about, Seamus?"  
  
The Irish boy sheepishly scratched his head and blurted out. "I—did you know I was gay?"  
  
Harry gaped at him and then smiled. "Er—no," he began to fidget on his feet uneasily.  
  
"Well, the thing is, Harry, I have this huge crush on someone—"  
  
Harry interrupted. "Wait a minute, as long as it's not me," he frowned anxiously at Seamus, who coughed nervously and shook his head.  
  
Harry laughed. "Thank Merlin!"  
  
Seamus sulked at him. "Am I really that bad?"  
  
"What? No! It's just that—sorry, I can't really tell." Harry sighed.  
  
"It's okay," said Seamus hurriedly. "I just need information, Harry."  
  
Harry stared at him warily. "Just—just tell me if it's possible for him to, you know, like me."  
  
Harry sighed in relief. "No problem. Tell me who this guy is."  
  
"It's Draco Malfoy." Seamus uttered hastily and added, "You were an item before and everyone knows about him and you.”  
  
Harry chewed his lower lip anxiously. "Me and Malfoy—an item?”  
  
"You slept with him, Harry," Seamus reminded him stiffly as if Harry had done something sacrilegious.  
  
Harry glared at him. "An accident," he retorted irritably.  
  
Seamus sighed impatiently. "So, tell me, you think it's possible?"  
  
Harry smiled thinly. "Draco? You bet! He's the slut of Hogwarts after all."  
  
Seamus shot him a reproving look.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders and patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck and give him my regards."  
  
Seamus shook his head. "I will!" he called after Harry's back.  
  
  
**  
  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron frowned.  
  
Harry sighed and buried his nose once again under his notes. "Seamus, he wants Draco and asked me for a bit of advice."  
  
Ron met Hermione's warning glare.  
  
"Good luck to him!" said Ron fervently.   
  
Hermione smiled a little and hid her face behind her book.  
  
"That's what I told him," Harry replied absently, already immersed on his schoolwork, but then he turned to ask Ron a question. "Have you seen Colin? I wanted to talk to him."  
  
Hermione stared down at him anxiously.  
  
Harry smiled reassuringly. "Relax, Hermione. I just wanted to know how he's getting along."  
  
Hermione put her book away and whispered softly. "He's taking it really hard, Harry, not surprisingly. But, I've talked to him, he won't do anything rush."  
  
Harry nodded. "Thank you. I just needed to know because I've decided to date Blaise Zabini."  
  
Hermione stared at him in shock silence and Ron frowned at Harry. He didn't know that Harry was serious when he told him the same thing the other night. Hermione seemed to want to say something, but stopped herself. Ron was right. Maybe Harry didn't need them to interfere with his love life. She bent her head quickly and avoided looking at Harry.  
  
Harry eyed her and then Ron in understanding. "I know you don't think my decision is wise, but I do owe Zabini a favor and I intend to repay it."  
  
Hermione sighed and said truthfully. "I won't pretend to like your decision, but I don't want to interfere with your love life, Harry. I've regretted what I did the last time and I won't disappoint you now or ever again."  
  
Harry smiled. He took her hand and squeezed it warmly. "You just proved it now by saying what's on your mind. Thanks, Hermione." He turned to Ron.  
  
Ron smiled at him wryly. "I said my piece last night, Harry, and it stands."  
  
Harry smiled teasingly at him. "Getting soft on Malfoy, Ron?"  
  
Ron scowled at him huffily.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. "When do you intend to tell him, Harry?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "Tomorrow at double potions."  
  
Hermione and Ron stared at each other in dismay.  
  
**  
  
Harry cursed himself for a couple of times while stirring his cauldron clockwise. His eyes were rooted on Blaise. The platinum blond Slytherin slumped on his seat, tending to his own cauldron. Harry knew there were only five more minutes left before class ended and he still needed to muster enough courage to talk to Blaise after all this time. He gazed up, encountered Snape's inscrutable gaze upon him, and shifted his eyes hastily. The last thing he needed was for Snape to lengthen his stay in the dungeons. His palms started to sweat profusely when the gong sounded to signal the end of class. He quickly packed away his ingredients, stored his potion on a vial, and then he was outside the corridor, having signaled for Ron and Hermione to go ahead. Blaise was lagging behind Draco. Apparently, the two still hadn't patch up their differences. Harry quickly strode beside Blaise and grabbed his hand. Blaise stared at him, surprised, but obviously delighted.  
  
"About that date," Harry said in a rush before his guts failed him "Could we have it this Saturday?"  
  
Blaise's mouth quivered into a smile, but then he asked anxiously. "Are you sure Harry?"  
  
Harry's brow puckered, but he nodded his head firmly. "Yes, I am. I realized we should have done this days ago."  
  
"It's all right," said Blaise hurriedly. Hope was blossoming inside his heart.  
  
Harry smiled tentatively and Blaise smiled back.  
  
From a corner, Draco watched them both in distress. There was only one thing to do. He would have to learn to bend. So many things were at odds for him and he couldn't take the chance of losing Harry, not now when he sure of what he felt for the boy. He spotted the very person he wanted to see and quickly made his way towards him. "Weasley." Ron spun immediately to face him, which took Draco by surprise. There was an expectant gleam on the redhead's eyes. "You were expecting to see me," he deduced shrewdly.  
  
"Very clever," said Ron with a sardonic grin.  
  
Draco frowned.   
  
"Don't worry, Malfoy. I'm not really the one whom you should be afraid of."  
  
Draco smirked. "Please! Get over yourself! Just because I need your help this once…."  
  
'This once? You're kidding! You obviously don't know how pig-headed Harry is," remarked Ron with unholy glee.  
  
Draco scowled ferociously at him.   
  
"We know that you haven't taken your punishment for that Daily Prophet fiasco yet, Malfoy."  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"Harry. Dumbledore told him about your punishment and he told us in turn."  
  
"What do you know of it?" asked Draco testily.  
  
Ron smirked at him while the Slytherin seethed. "Harry has given me the privilege of deciding what punishment is most suitable for you."  
  
"How charitable of him." Draco said scornfully.  
  
Ron's eyes narrowed. "Careful Malfoy you were just about to ask for my help." Draco turned his back on him, but Ron's next words halted him on his tracks. "You're in love with Harry."  
  
Draco caught his breath but didn't turn around.  
  
"You love him and you'd do anything just to have him."  
  
Slowly, Draco faced a triumphant Ron.  
  
"How long—how long had you known?"  
  
"Not very long. It takes one to know one."  
  
"What do you mean?" queried the blond in confusion.  
  
Ron sighed exasperatedly. "Because I'm in love too! You prat!"  
  
"Ugh. Don't get sappy on me, Weasel!"  
  
"You want my help or not?" snarled the exasperated redhead.  
  
"All right!" Draco muttered reluctantly.  
  
Ron's evil smile returned to his face. "Remember what I told you the last time we had a fistfight, ferret boy?"  
  
"Fuck!" Draco cursed explosively.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy. It's payback time."  
  
Draco stared hard into Ron's eyes and then sighed in resignation. "Fine! Fine! What am I supposed to do then?"  
  
Ron watched as a frowning Harry made his way towards them. "For starters, you can take Harry's book bag and trail behind him from class after class, except when you don't have classes together. Your sole duty is to cater to Harry's every whim and fancy, make sure he's made comfortable at all times and that no one, not even Snape, does him any harm physically, mentally, and emotionally and that includes you too, Malfoy, " warned Ron firmly.   
  
Draco scowled so angrily at Ron, but then he grinned. It seemed that this bit of hard luck was not so bad after all. He plastered a look of utter distaste on his face.  
  
"What's going on here?" Harry asked Ron in concern.  
  
"Nothing," said Ron innocently.  
  
Harry frowned as Draco extended a slim hand at him. "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"Your book bag."  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he turned to Ron, who grinned, grabbed his bag from him, and thrust it into Draco's hand.  
  
"Here you go, Malfoy! Make sure you don't drop that," said Ron with relish.  
  
There was no faking the look of outrage on Draco's face.  
  
Harry shot Ron a bewildered look. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.  
  
Ron smirked and stared at an infuriated Slytherin. "Harry, meet your newest slave, Draco Malfoy. He'll be serving you two weeks."  
  
Harry stared at Ron and then at Draco. The utter revulsion on Draco's face convinced him that Ron was telling the truth.  
  
"Tell me this isn't happening!" the Gryffindor groaned in frustration, glaring at Draco and Ron.  
  
Draco grinned inwardly in triumph. Ha! At least he wouldn't be the only one who would be miserable!  
  
"How could you do this, Ron?"   
  
"What? What did I do wrong? I thought you wanted to see him crawl and beg after you."  
  
"I didn't say that!" Harry flushed.  
  
Draco turned to stare down at him coolly.  
  
"Don't look at me like that!" Harry snapped at him.  
  
"Yes, Harry." Draco mumbled timidly and bowed his head.  
  
Ron was impressed with Malfoy's acting. The sick prat was enjoying this!  
  
Harry was speechless. Ron shook his head and dragged him towards Care of Magical Creatures after casting one last warning look at the blond Slytherin.  
  
Draco scowled, pressed Harry's book bag tightly against his chest and followed behind the two Gryffindors to Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
**  
  
Draco hid the triumphant grin on his face and glued himself beside Harry, who was trying desperately to avoid looking at him, while muttering almost inaudibly to the Slytherin.  
  
"Move, Malfoy! What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Draco ignored him and shifted even closer. His chin just touched the top of Harry's raven locks. The Gryffindor looked up at him exasperatedly.  
  
"I'm just following the Weasel's orders."  
  
Harry glared at him and cast a venomous look in Ron's direction. He hissed back at Draco. "We'll see about that."  
  
Draco smirked and brushed a hand on Harry's arse. The Gryffindor yelped. Everyone turned to him including Hagrid. Harry flushed and turned to Draco, who had moved a safe distance from him, looking at him curiously with a challenging glint in his eyes. Harry swore under his breath. "S-Sorry Hagrid."  
  
Draco behaved until the duration of class, but as Harry collected his things for lunch, they were snatched away from him by no other than the blond.  
  
"Look, Malfoy, you don't have to do this," Harry began exasperatedly.   
  
Draco ignored him. He placed Harry's bag on top of his and quirked an inquiring brow at the Gryffindor. "It's time for lunch, Harry. I wouldn't advice you to skip it."  
  
Harry gazed into his face coldly. He stiffened when Blaise came to stand beside him.  
  
"Is there something wrong Harry?"  
  
Draco stared hard at the raven-haired Gryffindor.  
  
Harry shifted his gaze to the platinum blond and smiled uncertainly. "It's all right. Malfoy's just serving punishment."  
  
Blaise stared up into Draco's grim face. "Oh. Well, I just wanted to ask if it's all right for me to join you for lunch."  
  
"No."   
  
Harry and Blaise frowned at Draco.  
  
"I'm eating at your table, Harry. Weasley said so."  
  
Blaise was nonplussed.  
  
Harry flushed. "Well, you can't!" he told Draco coolly.  
  
Draco feigned indifference. "It's part of my punishment. Frankly, I don't give a damn where I eat."  
  
"Then stay away or skip lunch. Do whatever you like," Harry said impatiently.  
  
Blaise shifted uncomfortably on his feet, moving his eyes from Harry to Draco.  
  
"Sorry, Potter. I don't really care if this makes you uncomfortable,” replied Draco with a hint of steel.  
  
"Oh sorry, Malfoy, I thought you cared for my state of mind."  
  
Draco just grinned wolfishly at him, but didn't comment.  
  
Frustrated, Harry turned to Blaise. "Some other time, perhaps."  
  
Blaise nodded and smiled thinly, shot one last deadly look at Draco and walked away.  
  
Draco waved his hand at the Gryffindor. "Go ahead. I'm supposed to walk behind you," he told Harry testily.  
  
Harry opened his mouth, ready to make a tart response, but changed his mind and flounced towards the Great Hall.  
  
**  
  
"How are things between you and Malfoy?" whispered Ron to an irate Harry.  
  
Harry glared at him. "Hoity-toity as ever! The slave thing was a brilliant idea!" answered Harry sarcastically.  
  
"Now that's hogwash, Harry! You know Malfoy hates it."  
  
Harry looked behind him and caught Draco's sneer. "I don't know what to think anymore," he admitted to Ron, who grinned secretly. Harry scowled at him even more severely. "I saw that grin on your face, Ronald Weasley."  
  
Ron looked up at him innocently and stopped walking. "I've got to meet Hermione at the library." He dashed off before Harry could say anything.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and changed direction. He stopped when Draco blocked his path. "Where are you going? You're supposed to have lunch, Potter."  
  
"I'm not hungry." Harry pushed the Slytherin away and increased the length of his stride.  
  
Draco's longer strides caught up with him and he was grabbed at the wrist. "You're coming with me." Before Harry could protest, the Slytherin hauled him bodily down to the dungeons.  
  
"Are you crazy? I'm not going down there!"  
  
"Relax, Harry." Draco reverted to calling him by his birth name.  
  
They were already standing before a wall, hidden by dark corners, where Draco stood silently and closed his eyes and before them, a hidden wall panel silently opened to let them in.  
  
Draco cast wary glances around the dark dungeons, before gently pushing Harry inside. The Gryffindor gaped inside the room. There was a candlelit table and opulent chairs, gleaming in soft colors; an array of delicious, piping hot food was already laid on the table.  
  
The room reminded him of the Room of Requirement.  
  
"What would you have for a drink, Harry?"  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. Draco stood behind him and pushed him into one of the chairs as a jug of chilled pumpkin juice magically appeared on the table, proving Harry's theory right. As Draco sat in front of him, a wild thought came inside Harry's head. It felt like he was having a date with Malfoy. He looked intensely across the Slytherin, who looked so handsome and angelic under the candlelight. To his horror, Harry felt his trousers tightened, the same instant Draco looked up to study him just as intensely.  
  
The two lovers eyed each other, breathing heavily.  
  
Draco's hands began to tremble and he clenched them tightly.  
  
Underneath the table, Harry uncomfortably spread his legs as his trousers tightened even more.  
  
"You know, I think it's getting hot in here." Draco remarked silently, a pulse point was beating madly on his throat.  
  
Harry nodded mutely, he stood up on his feet and Draco did the same. "I told you I wasn't hungry," Harry said hoarsely and shuddered.  
  
Draco walked around the table and pulled an unresisting Harry to him.  
  
"I'm hungry, but for something else entirely," he said thickly.   
  
Harry shut him up and kissed him hungrily and urgently on the mouth. He wrapped his arms around the Slytherin's neck and deepened the kiss. Draco pulled away, Harry moaned in protest, and Draco controlled the kiss then, thrusting his tongue inside Harry's mouth and sparring with that enthusiastic Gryffindor's own tongue.  
  
Draco's hands quickly made their way inside Harry's robes, caressing the other boy's erect nipples. "I want you, Harry. Please say yes."  
  
Harry moaned incoherently. "Just take me, please Draco."  
  
Draco muttered harshly under his breath and gathered Harry into his arms. The Gryffindor allowed himself to be lifted on his feet and evinced no surprised when a four foster bed suddenly materialized out of nowhere.  
  
Draco stripped him of his clothes and then followed suit, watched hungrily all the time by Harry.  
  
  
  
Harry closed his eyes and tangled his hands on Draco's hair as the blond slowly entered him. "Fuck me, hard and fast," he hissed into Draco's mouth.  
  
The Slytherin licked his face, pulled out and plunged inside again. His slender hands expertly wrapped around the other's cock and Harry let out a delighted gasp.  
  
Draco smiled above him, sweat gathering on his brow, powerful hips pumping in and out of his beloved Gryffindor. The room seemed to get smaller the more powerful his thrusts and the noisier Harry got. The bed rocked underneath them, not that Draco cared. He bit his lower lip until he tasted blood. Harry grabbed his face down, swirled his tongue on the bruised flesh, and fucked Draco's mouth with his tongue. And the ride got wilder. Draco pulled Harry's legs to wrap around his shoulders and pounded into him even more harshly. Harry wantonly clenched his muscles around his lover and screamed his release, noting absently the sudden warmth that flooded his insides before Draco slumped on top of him.  
  
Panting harshly, Draco slowly disentangled from Harry to lie at his side, facing him. Harry had his eyes closed, struggling to calm his breathing. He opened his eyes when he felt Draco touch his face.  
  
They stared at each other for eternity until Draco leaned in to kiss him softly on the mouth and Harry had to close his eyes again. He grasped Draco's hand and squeezed it firmly.  
  
"Something's changed," he whispered to a rapidly paling Draco.  
  
The blond snatched his hand away and got up from the bed. Harry gazed up at him for a second before he turned his back and stared unseeingly into space. He felt the sudden depression of the bed and arms wrapped tightly around his waist.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. Just—just give me time."  
  
Harry sighed deeply, wrenched himself away Draco's hands, and started to dress silently. Draco studied him worriedly. "Harry—"  
  
Harry spun around, flushed and very furious. "Look, Malfoy, this is the last time, the last time you'll ever get to play with my emotions."  
  
"Harry, please, listen."  
  
"No! Fuck you! I've already given you everything, but you just don't care enough for me. I want something more than sex. I want someone to cuddle me, talk and listen to me. I want someone to bloody love me!"  
  
Draco stared at him sorrowfully. "Just. Give. Me. Time."  
  
Harry looked away. His heart was aching for him and he knew now, that he loved Draco. Only Draco. He turned away. "It's not like I have a fucking choice," he said harshly and left Draco rooted to where he was standing.


	13. The Tragedy That Was the Ordinary Blonde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and to various publishers including but not limited to Scholastic Books, Raincoat Books, and Bloomsbury Books. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
>  
> 
> The most common-place people become highly imaginative when they are in a passion. Whole dramas of insult, injury, and wrong pass before their minds, -- efforts of creative genius, for there is sometimes not a fact to go upon. -- Helps.

"Hey, Harry."  
  
Harry looked up from his pondering of the lake and acknowledged Ron's arrival briefly. He leaned back against the wall and stared out once again into the window from their dormitory. Ron studied him quietly for a while, noting sadness in the boy's slumped posture and furrowed brows. "Malfoy giving you a hard time?" the redhead inquired softly.  
  
Harry glared up at him instantly.  
  
Ron smiled sheepishly. "Just asking, Harry. Don't look at me like that."  
  
"Why did you let Malfoy trail after me like some egoistic God bestowing a treat to one of the lesser mortals?"  
  
'That bad huh?" Ron tried to frown, with difficulty, since there was an evident grin on his face.  
  
Harry drew in an exasperated breath. "You know perfectly well what I mean! The punishment is not working properly!"  
  
Ron sighed and sat down on Harry's bed. "What do you what me to do? Do you want me to end it now?"  
  
Harry frowned at him, unable to answer. He turned his eyes away, but not before Ron glimpsed distress and confusion in their depths. He shook his head.  
  
"I really don't think you should go out with Blaise, Harry."  
  
Harry's back stiffened and then he relaxed and dragged his weary form to sit beside Ron on the bed. "Ron, it's just a one-time date. Please don't worry about it. You sound awfully like—"  
  
"Hermione. I know. She's busy with something else right now, so it's my turn to nag you now." Harry raised an eyebrow but Ron just shrugged his shoulders. "Now, about Malfoy—"  
  
"Oh, sod off, Ronald Weasley." Harry grabbed his pillow and bopped Ron on the head, once, twice, and thrice.  
  
Ron yanked the pillow away from the raven-haired boy and started pummeling him playfully. "I guess I'll just knock some sense into your head then,” the redhead laughed.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione stood before them with a heavy frown on her face. "What's happened here?"  
  
Ron dropped the pillow on the floor and Harry quickly bent to retrieve it, glaring at him.  
  
"Back so soon?" Ron asked her pleasantly, ignoring Harry's shoves to unseat him from the bed.  
  
"Yes, dear, how's the baby?" She smirked, still not looking at Harry.  
  
"He's still refusing that bit of medication the doctor ordered him to take—Ouch!"   
  
Ron's indignant cursing was swallowed by Harry's chuckling, who was lying on his stomach, looking down at him triumphantly from the bed.  
  
Hermione shook her head, sniggering and went to sit on Ron's bed. Ron got up slowly and groaned, massaging his bum.   
  
"What was that for?" he demanded from the chortling Harry.  
  
"That's for dropping my pillow on the floor and this—,"grinning, Harry sat up quickly and delivered one final blow on Ron's face with the pillow, "—is for setting Malfoy loose on me, thank you so much, Ron!" Harry's grin disappeared when he saw a red-faced Ronald Weasley emerged from the pillow. Abandoning his Gryffindor courage, he lurched himself behind Hermione astonishingly quickly.  
  
Ron tapped his foot on the floor impatiently. "Come out from behind Hermione, Harry."  
  
"Go away, Ron."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes upwards in exasperation. "Harry, stopped grabbing at my robes and Ron, shut up for a minute will you?"  
  
The two boys looked at her. Ron immediately sat down on Harry's bed, and Harry, pouting, sat himself behind Hermione.  
  
"Now, Ron, I thought we understood that Harry doesn't want us to interfere with his love affairs."  
  
"Love affairs? Please, Hermione, tell me I'm not hearing this," groaned Harry.   
  
Hermione jabbed an elbow softly against his side to shut him up. "I know you're worried about him, Ron, but Harry's a big boy now. He can take care of himself. He can date Blaise if that's what he really likes. Malfoy would have to look for someone else, which reminds me to tip Seamus on that and oh! Colin's miserable, but not for long, I think. We're still having that one-on-one session, counseling you know," she suddenly whipped her head round and smiled into Harry's wide, astonished eyes at her rapid succession of words. "Fine with you, Harry? Oh good. Here comes Seamus." Before she could open her mouth, she felt Harry's almost painful squeeze on her shoulder blade. She shot a bewildered Ron a quick smile and winked.  
  
Seamus heard his name and frowned at them. "Did you call me, Hermione?"  
  
"No!" shouted Harry, beet red.  
  
Seamus regarded their faces silently.  
  
"She said shame on us, yeah that's right. Ron and I were having a pillow fight." Harry said desperately and turned beseeching eyes to Ron.  
  
Ron hid the smirk on his face and nodded, turning to Seamus. "He's right, you know."  
  
Seamus scratched his head. "Oh, okay then."  
  
Harry sighed inwardly and relaxed on the bed, avoiding Hermione and Ron's eyes. He got up and picked up his pillow again.   
  
"Give it here then." Hermione grabbed the pillow and swiftly cast a cleaning spell and handed it back to Harry.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione."  
  
Hermione smiled affectionately at him and watched with a grin as Ron ruffled Harry's dark hair as he passed the redhead.  
  
"You owe me one, mate."  
  
Harry lay on his bed and turned his back on them both. "Good night, Ron, Hermione."  
  
Ron was about to burst into indignant speech, but Hermione grabbed his arm and quietly steered him outside the dormitories and down the common room.  
  
"That was a nice trick you did there."  
  
Hermione smiled sweetly. "I figured that it's best if Harry did all the action himself. I'll just steer him to where he is inclined to go."  
  
Ron frowned at her. "Hermione, you were right all this time. Harry loves ferret boy."  
  
"And ferret boy loves Harry back," she finished softly.  
  
Thankfully, the common room was deserted and the couple sat themselves side by side on a single armchair in front of the roaring fire.  
  
"I can't stand seeing him this sad, Hermione. You think it's time I should challenge Malfoy into a duel?"  
  
Hermione snorted. "I'm better at casting spells than you are. I'd better do it."  
  
"What? You can't be serious?"  
  
Hermione chuckled softly. "Of course not, silly! Do you think Harry would talk to either of us if we hurt Malfoy, assuming that we do hurt him, of course?"  
  
Ron kissed her cheek. "Well maybe not. Look, could we stop talking about the albino for a moment please? I think I'm going to be sick from hearing his name quite frequently."  
  
"Ron! Don't let Harry hear you call Malfoy an albino!"  
  
"All right! But it's going to be fun seeing Malfoy's face when I call him that."  
  
Hermione pulled from his grasp expertly. "Don't you dare, Ronald Weasley! I thought you've decided to be a teeny bit friendlier towards Malfoy. Harry loves him, remember?" she said sharply.  
  
"Spoilsport!"  
  
'That's more like it" sighed Hermione and leaned back into his embrace.  
  
They looked up when they heard someone grumbling and coming down the stairs. It was Harry, shrugging into his rumpled school robes. "Tough luck! Just remembered and now I'm late for my detention with Snape."  
  
"Professor Snape, Harry," reminded Hermione sternly. "Don't you dare call him Snape in front of his face; he’ll just make things worst for you."  
  
"What could be worst that having detentions with him for two weeks straight?" Harry pulled a face.  
  
Ron groaned sympathetically with him. Hermione just looked pensive. "Just don't get yourself into more trouble," she said softly.  
  
Rolling his eyes, the raven-haired boy grumbled all the way outside the portrait hall. He wasn't looking where he was going so that he almost smashed his head against Draco's.  
  
"What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Harry squirmed at the unexpected delight and happiness he felt just seeing the Slytherin, even after what had taken place hours before. Keeping firm control of his traitorous thoughts, he frowned and glared at Draco. "You're not supposed to be here, Malfoy."  
  
Draco gave him a wide smile. "I never knew you had a short-term memory, Harry. I'm here to escort you to your detention with Professor Snape."  
  
Harry immediately walked away from him. Draco merely followed him with his longer strides. "I don't need a bodyguard, least of all you. I don't want you hovering near me," hissed Harry.  
  
Draco grabbed his arm to forestall him and pulled him near to his own towering frame. "Do I make you nervous, Potter?" came the lazy drawl, but the Slytherin's eyes were deeply probing emerald ones.  
  
Harry swallowed hard. "You want the truth?"  
  
The grip on his arm tightened and he was pulled closer, so very close until Harry could feel Draco's warm, mint breath brushing softly against his cheek and he shivered half in delight, half in fear. There was no escape. Harry knew he was trapped—trapped by the calling of his own heart. "D-Don't do this, Malfoy. I told you. I'm not playing your games anymore. I want out."  
  
Draco closed the distance between them and laid a gentle kiss on one soft cheek, watching very closely as thick eyebrows fluttered close over jade eyes. "This is no game. I'm done playing games, Harry. I—"  
  
"Mr. Potter!"  
  
Harry flinched and turned his head to face Snape's wrathful stare. Draco merely tightened his hold on the Gryffindor. Harry shot him a dark look, plucked his arm and gave it back to him, all the time, watching with unreadable eyes Snape's descent on them.  
  
"I believe I gave you a note as to the exact time and place of your detention for every night for two weeks."  
  
Harry nodded his head, waiting and wanting to know what new vile ideas Snape had in store for him.  
  
"Then enlighten me, Mr. Potter, so that I may understand. Why are you here snogging Mr. Malfoy instead of scraping dirt in the dungeons."  
  
"I held him up, sir. It was my fault." Draco spoke for the first time and regarded his godfather warily.  
  
The potions master turned to him and sneered. "Keep talking and I'll make it worst for Mr. Celebrity here."  
  
Draco's eyes widened in astonishment and then the familiar arrogance was in place. "I wasn't aware—"  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry grated out in an exasperated voice.  
  
Draco turned to look at him angrily. How dare him! He was trying to protect him from his godfather and there he was looking cool and dismissive. Fuck him! Fuck him to hell! If only he didn't love the idiot so much!  
  
"Go back to your rooms, Draco." Snape spoke silkily and not without a note of triumph in his voice.  
  
Harry turned away, feeling Draco's lingering stare on his form. He pulled his robes around him even more tightly. He didn't see the glance the blond Slytherin shot at his godfather.  
  
This isn't the end. Remember whom he belongs to.  
  
Severus Snape raised an eyebrow in surprise at his godson. This had got to be the only time Draco was aggressively defying him. The first time he claimed ownership of anyone. He drummed a finger thoughtfully on his chin and nearly forgot that he had a very curious audience.  
  
"Get to the dungeons," he snarled at the Gryffindor.  
  
Seething at that tone, Harry marched with Snape following. Inside the gloomy potions dungeons, Harry looked around with disinterest and nearly jumped when Snape slammed the door shut before moving fluidly towards his desk and regarded the Gryffindor silently and broodingly.  
  
Harry openly stared back, defiant and exceedingly curious at the same time. Severus Snape had always gotten into his skin, perhaps not in the way that Draco had. He blushed at the thought and composed himself swiftly, unaware of Snape's lift of eyebrow. He knew why he disliked Snape so much. Aside from his everyday derision of Harry's person, there were the frequent snide remarks and insults directed at his father. Without volition, Harry spoke the words that came into his mind. "What have you got against my father?"  
  
Snape's cold stare intensified.  
  
"What have you got against me? Why do you hate me so much?"  
  
There was no answer. A draft of very cool air wandered freely inside the damp quarters and sent chills into Harry's bones. He shifted again and pulled his robes around him. All of a sudden, he had a picture inside his mind on how and what he must look like. A black mass huddled in the cold, confused and angry, while a menacing, vindictive bat like Snape was hovering just above him. His mind suddenly thought of a giant cat and tiny mice. A cat and mouse game. He would have laughed outright if Snape hadn't chosen the time to speak.  
  
"I did tell you once that you are very much like your father, mainly in your arrogance."  
  
Harry's attention was immediately drawn to that bitter voice. "You've told me that, yes. Still, I do not see why someone could be so vindictive and…and evil."  
  
Snape got up slowly and stood before him. "Evil? You call me evil?"  
  
Harry raised his chin. "Yes—sir."  
  
Snape's whole countenance contorted into utter fury at the boy's cheek and he actually raised his palm. The look of shock on Harry's face stilled his anger and he withdrew his hand shakily and turned his back on Harry. "Get out! Just get out of my sight!"  
  
Harry watched him in askance for a couple of minutes, unsure of what to do.  
  
Sensing this, Snape shouted again. "I said get out! Do you want me to throw you outside these doors, Potter?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath and started to walk away. "I-I'm sorry." He whispered, tight-lipped. He shut the doors to the dungeons softly and leaned on them heavily. He heard the tinkling sound of broken glass, cursing and then a harsh voice raised in anger.  
  
"Fuck you! Fuck you, James!"  
  
Harry's breath caught in his throat, the flare of familiar hostility rising inside him once again. He leaned in closer still to listen. Snape was talking to himself.  
  
"I loved you. I would have died for you, but you scorned me. You scorned me!"  
  
Harry almost fell from the door as it was yanked from the inside. His shocked eyes met Snape's own and then he turned away slowly and with difficulty, steps laden with the knowledge that Snape watched his every move. When he was sure that he was safe from those watching eyes, he ran.  
  
He didn't know how he got back to Gryffindor Tower but there he was, clad once again in his pajamas, wrapped warmly underneath thick blankets, the potions master's bitter words playing repeatedly inside his head. The green eyes stared broodingly at the ceiling all night.  
  
**  
  
"Harry. Harry." Ron frowned and sat down abruptly on the four-foster bed and regarded the deeply sleeping Gryffindor worriedly.  
  
Slowly, Harry stirred and squinted up at him. "Morning…." Stifling back a yawn, Harry rubbed his fists on his eyes.  
  
Ron stood up once again and sighed. "You didn't sleep well last night, did you?"  
  
Harry mumbled incoherently and sat up on the bed, looking for his slippers while trying to put on his glasses. "I got back late from detention," he lied and went straight for the bathroom.  
  
Ron shook his head and decided to wait for him down the common room.  
  
**  
  
"Okay, why won't you two speak at each other?"  
  
Blaise turned exasperated eyes on Pansy. "Sod off, Pansy, leave Draco and me alone."  
  
On her other side, Draco shot a brief glance at Blaise and snorted.  
  
Pansy turned to Draco for help. After a moment's deliberation, Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the common room. Blaise watched them with a raised eyebrow but stayed where he was.  
  
Draco brought Pansy outside of the common room and let her go abruptly. "I want you to do something for me," he said urgently.  
  
Pansy's blue eyes brightened. She placed a well-manicured hand on Draco's cheek. "Anything for you, Draco," she whispered breathlessly.  
  
Draco grabbed her hand before stepping away suddenly. "Good. Very good, Pansy, I want you—to fuck off! Tell Blaise— tell him my message because it applies to you both."   
  
Pansy stared up in shock at the handsome face to see if he was joking. Draco calmly stared back at her. "You can't! You can't do this!" She sputtered in indignation. "We're friends—lovers even!"  
  
"Correction: ex-lovers and ex-friends. I don't need friends plotting behind my back. I don't need friends stealing what's mine."  
  
Pansy's face contorted into utter fury, then it was gone, and she looked calm once again, smiling at Draco. "Of course, I understand that you need space after all that Blaise has done."  
  
Draco's raised a thin eyebrow.  
  
"I did say I'm sorry before about the Daily Prophet fiasco, but you knew that all I wanted to do was please you, Draco. Now, I just don't understand you." She sighed dolefully. "What's happened to us?"  
  
Draco opened his mouth, hesitated. He knew exactly what had happened. Harry did. The blond merely gave a smirk and entered the common room again, thinking hard of a plan to distract Harry from Blaise or Blaise from Harry, whichever worked.  
  
**  
  
Little did Draco know that the solution to his current greatest problem was at hand and bumped him literally on his way to breakfast. "Look were you're going, Finnegan!"  
  
Seamus stared up at him and feigned surprise. He had after all, bumped the Slytherin on purpose. "Sorry, Mal—Draco."  
  
Draco, who was fussing about his robes, looked up at him sharply. His narrowed gaze noted the almost worshipping blue eyes of the Gryffindor boy. He stiffened. "I believe you did that intentionally, Finnegan. You want my attention?" The blond asked silkily.  
  
Seamus licked his lips. He recounted Harry's words the previous night.  
  
He's the slut of Hogwarts.  
  
"Call me Seamus, Draco."  
  
Draco lifted an eyebrow and stared calculatingly at the proffered hand. "I'm not interested, Finnegan." He nodded curtly to the blond Gryffindor. He found his path blocked by Seamus. Draco was beginning to lose his temper. "Look—"  
  
"It's okay. I know the score, Draco. I know you don't want a relationship. I understand." Seamus whispered in a rush.  
  
Draco's eyes widened. He looked around the corridors. Other students passing the hallways shot interested looks at them. Draco motioned Seamus to a deserted corridor, the Gryffindor happily following.  
  
**  
  
"All right, what exactly are you proposing?"  
  
Seamus' heart stopped beating and then it pumped madly against his rib cage.  
  
"I-I want you to-to sleep with me," stammered Seamus.  
  
Draco sneered at him. "Why?"  
  
Seamus swallowed and moistened his dry lips. "Look Draco—"  
  
Draco shook his head impatiently. "Cut the crap, Finnegan! I'm asking you, why do you want me to sleep with you?"  
  
Seamus blushed. "Isn't it obvious?" He moved closer to the Slytherin, who didn't flinch back, wanting to know the Gryffindor's next move. "You're beautiful, Draco. Everyone wants you…."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Like that's something new."  
  
"But it's true!" Seamus suddenly pushed the Slytherin against the wall.  
  
Draco cursed at him, pushing him away. "I'm not accustomed to being mauled, Finnegan. Take your filthy hands off me!"  
  
Seamus quickly distanced himself from the other blond and gazed at him contritely. "Just one time Draco."  
  
Draco laughed. "Oh, this is priceless! You Gryffindors are always begging for it."  
  
Seamus' face reddened. "Was it that way with Harry too?" he asked impulsively and regretted it.  
  
Draco's face hardened and he stared at Seamus angrily. "Leave Harry out of this!" he hissed at the Gryffindor. Seamus shut up immediately, while Draco regarded him with narrowed eyes, a plan was slowly forming inside his mind. "I might just give you what you want, if you give me what I want."  
  
Seamus looked at him hopefully. "Anything, if it's within my power."  
  
Draco's grinned suddenly. "Oh, it is within your power all right."  
  
"Then it's a deal, Draco," said Seamus hurriedly lest the Slytherin changed his mind. "What is it that you want?"  
  
Draco's face suddenly turned serious and he regarded Seamus sternly. "Under no circumstances will you tell anyone about this agreement, understand?"  
  
Seamus bit his lip. He didn't even know what the agreement was all about. "Tell me first what I'm supposed to do."  
  
Draco huffed impatiently. "You want this or not? Yes or No will suffice! You're wasting my precious time, Finnegan!"  
  
"Fine! I'm in!" Seamus scowled, annoyed and at the same time very much turned on by the blond's behavior.  
  
"Good. Now, your part of the bargain is simple enough, you don't even have to act," came Draco's sarcastic comment.  
  
Seamus sighed.  
  
"I want you to let everyone see how much you want me."  
  
"What?" Seamus' eyes widened in shock. "Do you get a kick out of this, Malfoy?" He sputtered and forgot to call the Slytherin his first name.  
  
Draco smirked and then scowled. "Do it. Unless I'm convinced that you want me so much, I'm not giving it to you, Finnegan. Why should I? I fuck only the ones that make me hard and wanting and asking for more." Which was half a lie, half the truth, but all very true when applied to a green-eyed Gryffindor.  
  
Seamus' blue eyes gradually lit with passion and he grinned gamely at Draco. "If that's how you want it. I'm looking forward to the day you fuck me, Draco," purred the Gryffindor.  
  
Draco strode swiftly and stood very closely to him. He yanked Seamus face very close so that his breath ghosted on the trembling boy's cheek. A lazy hand purposely snaked between the Gryffindor's thighs. Seamus hissed and gasped. Draco stroked the boy's hardness through his trousers and when Seamus was already panting breathlessly, he released him. Stepping back smoothly, the blond smirked. "That's just a preview of what's to come if you do good and make me proud."  
  
"I will." Seamus murmured huskily.  
  
Draco nodded his head absentmindedly. This plan might just work.  
  
**  
  
"Harry?" Hermione waved her hand in front of the Gryffindor's face and smiled ruefully when the boy shook his head suddenly awakened from his reverie.  
  
"Er—sorry. You were saying?" Harry quickly sipped his goblet of pumpkin juice, while Hermione sighed.  
  
"Tomorrow is Saturday and your date with Zabini. I just wanted to know if it would push through."  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, I guess so." And at Hermione's suspicious stare. "I mean, he didn't cancel so I guess the date's on."  
  
Hermione gave him a small smile. "And why should he cancel? He's wanted to date you forever, Harry."  
  
Harry looked uncomfortable for a brief second, but a sight that captured his attention distracted him so suddenly, he forgot what he was thinking moments before. Hermione turned her head also and frowned.  
  
Draco had just entered the Great Hall with Seamus in tow.  
  
Harry quickly cast a blank look at Hermione, who stared back at him worriedly.  
  
"Take it easy. This doesn't mean anything, Harry. We know that Seamus has this huge crush on Draco."  
  
Harry nodded his head mutely and swallowed painfully. He tried his best not to look and see what was happening between his lover and his housemate to no avail. His eyes were irresistibly drawn to Draco. To his credit, Draco didn't seem to be too taken with the Gryffindor, but then he was a good actor and expert at hiding his emotions behind a facade of aloofness and cold disdain. Harry forced himself to face his empty plate. Hermione hurriedly piled up bacon and eggs on it in the hope of covering up Harry's obvious distress. She leaned in and whispered to him. "Eat or just pretend to eat."   
  
Harry squeezed her hand gratefully and continued to bend his head, slowly munching the food with distaste. He stiffened when he felt someone standing from behind him.   
  
"Move, Potter."  
  
"Why don't you eat at your own table for now, Malfoy?"  
  
"Tell that to your boyfriend, Granger. I'm here by his orders."  
  
Without preamble, the Slytherin squeezed his form between Harry and Hermione, ignoring Hermione's indignant glare. Draco nonchalantly pulled Harry's plate closer to him and Harry tightened his hold on his spoon and fork, still not lifting his face to Draco's.  
  
"Don't worry, Potter, your utensils are safe with you."  
  
Harry flushed at the innuendo, lifted his head, and glared at him. Draco studied his face then, probing it deeply. "Something bothering you?" asked the blond softly.  
  
"No," answered Harry in a tight voice.  
  
Draco turned his head and caught Seamus' eyes just a few seats away. Harry looked at him and then Seamus and instantly felt sick. He was jealous and jealousy was something he thought he had managed to control over the months that Draco had gotten new lovers and treated him like shit. But then he never admitted to himself before that he was in love with Draco. He stood up slowly and shook the Slytherin's sudden hold on his arm. He wanted to be alone right now. He wanted to think, clear his head and toughen his heart a bit, and be true to his promise that Draco wouldn't be able to hurt him again.  
  
Hermione stood up as well and grabbed Draco's arm when he attempted to follow the raven-haired boy.  
  
"Let him be, Malfoy, please." Draco stared down at her in shock. Hermione's eyes were pleading. "Please, just leave him alone."  
  
Draco regarded her coldly. "I'm afraid it's too late for that. Harry will never be alone again." He stepped back and left the Great Hall after Harry.  
  
Hermione watched him go with a thoughtful look on her face and noted that Ron was just entering the room, frowning at the empty seats.  
  
"What did I miss?" He asked his girlfriend, who glared at him.  
  
"Malfoy and Harry."  
  
**  
  
Draco was cursing himself all the way to the Slytherin dormitories to get his things before the start of Potions class. He had failed to find Harry, so logically, the Gryffindor might have been hiding inside his dormitory, the only place, and the Slytherin wouldn't have access to. He cursed even more when he spotted Blaise leaning against the dungeon walls, obviously waiting for him. Draco debated whether to ignore him or not, Blaise made the decision for him by speaking the name Draco realized meant so much to him.  
  
"Harry's in some kind of danger."  
  
Draco stopped walking and faced his former best friend. "From you I suppose?" He said harshly.  
  
Blaise regarded him coolly. "You know I'd never stoop so low and force myself on anyone. You know that, Draco."  
  
Draco looked away. In some way, their ruined friendship hurt him. Blaise was the only person he trusted, the only one who understood him before Harry came into the picture.  
  
"All right. Then what do you mean by that cryptic remark? Who's trying to hurt Harry?"  
  
Blaise abandoned his pretense at nonchalance. "Pansy. She's up to something."  
  
"Oh, please! What can she do, if she ever manages to do anything right?"  
  
'That's the point. She always does every wrong thing. Remember the Daily Prophet fiasco."  
  
Draco became silent. It was true that Pansy was a vindictive bitch, but Draco was always there to sort of manage her, except that one time. "I'll take care of her."  
  
Blaise looked pained. "You said that too, before, when we were still lovers."  
  
Draco flicked his gaze on the other blond sharply. "What do you mean, Blaise?"  
  
"You loved me more than a friend before, Draco."  
  
The blond stared at him in shock and then he began to chuckle softly. "Blaise, Blaise, what is this? Do you want us to get back together?"  
  
Blaise stared at him grimly. "No. I am in love with Harry."  
  
That was just fodder for Draco's anger.  
  
"Then piss off! But I'm warning you, I'm not sharing Harry with anyone else, but you already know that, don't you, Blaise?"  
  
"I remember." Blaise replied softly.  
  
"Good then I won't have to warn you off ever again, will I?"  
  
"No."  
  
Draco spun on his heel.   
  
"Think about what I said." Blaise called after him, sighed and left ahead for Potions—alone.  
  
**  
  
Severus Snape found that he couldn't take his eyes away from Harry, wondering almost obsessively how much the Gryffindor had heard the previous night. Harry on the other hand, avoided meeting his eyes and seemed to be extra attentive to his cauldron. Snape sighed and scowled. He had no other choice. He had to talk to the Gryffindor and demand answers from him, but he was aware that if he started asking questions, the blasted boy would begin asking his and he wasn't ready for that.  
  
"Potter."  
  
Harry moved away from Ron and Hermione and morosely walked towards Snape's desk. It was just ten minutes after the class. Snape had made sure that his godson had gone before he called the Gryffindor. The last thing he needed was a Malfoy's terrible temper when jealous.  
  
"You called, sir?"  
  
Snape quelled the urge to shout at the boy. "Your detentions are cancelled, I have decided to take points my from your house instead,"  
  
Harry cast him a contemptuous look. "Afraid I'd uncover more of your dark past, professor?'  
  
"A hundred and fifty points Potter."  
  
Harry stiffened and his fists clenched at his sides, but he shut his mouth this time.  
  
Snape regarded him triumphantly. "Very good. I like it best when you're like this, Potter, helplessly obedient to my beck and call."  
  
Harry flushed and couldn't stop the reply that poured out from his trembling lips. "Is that how you imagined yourself with my father?"  
  
Harry stilled himself to remain where he was as Snape spelled the dungeon doors shut and moved menacingly nearer to him. They were once again wrapped in the darkness of the dungeons with only a shaft of sunlight to dispel the gloom.  
  
Harry stiffened when Snape moved even closer and yanked his face to his. He'd never been this close to Snape before and the sensation sent a very strange chill inside him.  
  
"You're just like your father. You both love to tease. Does Draco know of your games, Mr. Potter?" He hissed and studied the boy's features under the dim light.  
  
"That—is Draco's prerogative. Get your hands off me!" Harry hissed back, struggling violently as Snape's mouth loomed closer to his own. He pushed hard at the Potions Master's chest and staggered away, panting harshly.  
  
Snape gazed at him in shock. Dismayed at his behavior. "I didn't mean—," he began, all coldness gone. He had almost kissed the boy! Oh Merlin!  
  
"Just—just forget it!" Harry wiped the sweat that gathered on his brow and kept a safe distance from his teacher, eyeing him uncertainly.  
  
Snape eyed him back seriously. "What I have done was inexcusable," he finally whispered.  
  
"Yes." Harry spoke just as calmly. "You have treated me so venomously right from the very start."  
  
"I was talking about what happened a while ago." Snape pointed out coldly.  
  
"I don't recall anything else happening a while ago except for the usual display of contempt for my father and myself," replied Harry.  
  
Snape studied the Gryffindor's face again and understood. Harry wanted to forget that the almost-kiss ever happened and loathed though he was of the thought, he knew that once again he was indebted to a Potter.  
  
"I'm not going to say thank you, but I do apologize for that, I've lost a lot of sleep recently," he sneered.  
  
Harry nodded his head quickly, wanting to finish his interview with Snape the soonest time possible. "I never expected you to, but don't expect me to say sorry for the things I've said to you either."  
  
Snape pulled himself away sharply and walked back behind his desk. He regarded Harry menacingly. 'Then I suggest you make yourself scarce, Potter."  
  
Harry scowled at him and then sneered back. Snape was so taken aback; he dropped to his seat in surprise.  
  
"With pleasure, sir," and then he was gone.  
  
Severus Snape stood up and slipped inside a secret door that led to his rooms. His thoughts were filled with images of a Potter, but not of James, but of Harry.  
  
**  
  
"What happened, Harry?" demanded Hermione the moment the Gryffindor boy showed up once again. His color was high and his fists were clenching and unclenching.  
  
"Did he add more detentions under your name?" Ron asked in anger.  
  
Harry shook his head and sat down abruptly on a stone step. Hermione and Ron dropped down on either side of him, looking at him anxiously.  
  
"He—he took a hundred and fifty points from our house."  
  
"What? Why'd he do that for?" asked Ron with scowl.  
  
"You didn't fight with him again, did you, Harry?" asked an uneasy Hermione.  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "No, Hermione, we didn't," he lied easily.  
  
Hermione eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Ron, I want you to remove Draco's punishment—end it."  
  
Ron looked at his girlfriend and then Harry. He shot to his feet and glared down at his best friend. "Look, mate. I don't think it's the right time. Malfoy hasn't even shown the slightest regret for his past actions."  
  
"My point exactly." Harry lifted his head and gave Ron a bitter smile. "Why bother with the punishment then? I want you to end it—now."  
  
"Did that greasy git say something about this?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione interjected sternly.  
  
Harry shook his head tiredly and stood up. "No, but he made me realized that there's more to living than bitterness and constant lies."  
  
Hermione's brow furrowed.  
  
Harry sighed and smiled wanly. 'There's living and moving on."  
  
Hermione and Ron stared at him gravely as he walked ahead a few paces. "I think you know what this means." Hermione began softly.  
  
"I think Malfoy is in trouble." Ron whistled softly.  
  
"I think—,"Hermione stressed, glaring at her boyfriend, "—that Harry is in terrible pain right now."  
  
"Okay, so you think this is not about Malfoy then?" asked Ron in bewilderment.  
  
Hermione regarded him in utter surprise. "Ron! Where have you been all this time? This has always been about Harry."  
  
"Well, all right, but Harry was in love with Malfoy."  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "….And is still very much in love with Malfoy."  
  
"Have you gone bonkers? Harry's letting him go, he doesn't love him anymore!"  
  
Hermione tutted impatiently. "Obviously you've never heard of a muggle verse before that said that if you truly love someone, you let him or her go."  
  
"Really? Well, I don't think I agree though." Ron said in a huff.  
  
Hermione turned to him with twinkling eyes. "Interesting Ron. Why do you say that?"  
  
Ron turned to her with blue eyes blazing with love and passion. "Because no matter what, I'm never letting you go."  
  
And Hermione just had to reward that sweet tongue with an equally sweet kiss.  
  
**  
  
"He said what?" Draco almost screeched in disbelief.  
  
Ron winced and felt his ears. "I can't believe—how did this happen?" Draco huffed and glared at Ron as if it was the redhead's fault all along.  
  
"I don't know! It was a snap decision, Malfoy. He simply told me to tell you and that's that."  
  
Draco was bewildered. He unconsciously raked his slender fingers through his blond hair in agitation, making him look very young and completely vulnerable.  
  
"Fuck! I might have overestimated—,"he suddenly remembered that Ron was glaring at him and listening to his every word.  
  
"Yes, you overestimated what?" Ron demanded coolly.  
  
Draco muttered something unintelligible. "I might have overestimated his trust and belief in me," he snapped. Although, what he wanted to say was, he overestimated the effect of Seamus' flirtation on the Gryffindor. But it wouldn't do for Ron to know that, he needed the redhead by his side to win Harry back.  
  
"There's no need to bare your fangs at me, Malfoy. You still owe me, remember?"  
  
Draco nodded and then sighed in defeat. "What's he planning to do now?"  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow. "He's got that date with Blaise tomorrow."  
  
"Oh joy!" Draco flung himself against the dungeon wall and sat broodingly on a corner atop an empty barrel.  
  
Ron regarded the blond worriedly, unsure of the Slytherin's next move. A few more minutes ticked by and Malfoy still hadn't move from where he was. Ron was getting impatient. Harry and Hermione were probably waiting for him at the common room and getting worried.  
  
**  
  
Harry eyed Hermione as she looked at her wristwatch for the fourth time.  
  
"What's taking him so long?"  
  
Harry abandoned his Divination assignment and stood up. "I'm going to see what's keeping him."  
  
Hermione frowned. "Do you think that's a great idea? What if Malfoy's mad at you and hurt you?"  
  
Harry smiled. "He would never hurt me."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrow at the tone of his voice. He actually trusted Malfoy! "All right, but be careful all the same."  
  
Harry bent his head and pecked her cheek. "Be back with Ron."  
  
  
Harry was already outside the Portrait of the Fat Lady and making slow progress towards the dungeons, feeling uneasy for some reason. He kept a strong hold of the wand on his right hand and plodded on. It was nearly midnight and understandably, the hallways were deserted and the dungeons even more sinister at night. He almost jumped on his skin when Pansy suddenly materialized from a corner. "Bloody hell, Pansy! What are you doing here?"  
  
The blonde eyed him with disinterest and tipped a bottle of red liquid that looked like some kind of expensive wine. "Hullo, Harry. Fancy meeting you here at the dungeons. Did you know that Draco and your redheaded friend are ensconced somewhere around here?" she asked conversationally and not without malice.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." He continued on his way, when he heard a crash and the Slytherin's yelp of pain. Sighing and feeling subconsciously that he would be regretting his next course of action, Harry turned back and saw Pansy weeping on her knees, clutching her blooded wrist, the red wine seeping though her robes. He bent next to her and peered at her face. "Are you all right?" He took out his handkerchief, the only decent one he possessed, and wrapped it around the girl's blood soaked hand.  
  
Pansy smiled at him mistily, real tears running down her cheeks. "You really are nice, Potter—Harry. Forgive me."  
  
Harry turned around to late. A muttered spell hit him full on the body and he slumped on the ground next to a kneeling Pansy.


	14. Say It!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and to various publishers including but not limited to Scholastic Books, Raincoat Books, and Bloomsbury Books. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
>  
> 
> Be still when you have nothing to say when genuine passion moves you, say what you've got to say, and say it hot.  
> D. H. Lawrence (1885 - 1930)

Pansy got up wobbly on her feet and hovered over Harry's unconscious form anxiously.  
  
"Listen, I don't think this is such a good idea after all." She said haltingly and gingerly felt for Harry's head, wincing as she felt the bruise starting to swell.  
  
"Get up, Pansy and don't be such a annoying bitch! We are going to do this."  
  
Pansy frowned fiercely at the speaker, Montague. The tall and muscular slytherin easily lifted an unconscious Harry over his shoulder and started walking deeper into the dungeons. Pansy followed after him quickly, biting her nails in her distress. She must not lose sight of Harry.  
  
******  
  
"That's it! I'm out of here." Ron brushed at his robes finally and turned to go.  
  
"Hang on, Weasley." Draco stood up with a deep sigh.  
  
Ron turned towards the Slytherin with a scowl.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
Draco hesitated.  
  
"Come on, ferret! Don't tell me you've got cold feet now." Ron egged him on.  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Gritting his teeth, he tried to remember exactly why he had to get along with Ron.  
  
"I want you to stop Harry from meeting Blaise tomorrow."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes at the Slytherin.  
  
"I don't do your dirty work, Malfoy."  
  
The blond took in a deep calming breath.  
  
"I need your help, please Weas-Ron."  
  
Ron gaped at him from where he stood. Oh My God. The world is finally coming to an end. Did he just hear Malfoy call him by his birth name?  
  
"Well? Don't just stand there!" Draco roared at him impatiently.  
  
Ron merely scowled at him, now thinking furiously and then he shook his head in a hopeless gesture. Draco worried about his decision, chewing on his bottom lip, the only sign of his anxiety.  
  
"All right." Ron finally managed in an exasperated voice. "I'll do what I can."  
  
Draco was so shocked at Ron's quick acquiescence; it was his turn to gape at the redhead.  
  
Ron smirked at this. "Just because I'm helping, it doesn't mean I'm your friend. I'm doing this for Harry."  
  
Draco realized how dumb he must look so he snapped his mouth shut and nodded brusquely. "Of course." He said coolly and added sweetly, "How could I forget?"  
  
Ron found this simply annoying but refrained from saying something sharp. "I need you to promise me something though."  
  
"What?" Draco crossed his arms around his chest haughtily. Just because he asked a favor didn't mean the Weasel could order him around, unless of course it meant being closer to his green-eyed Gryffindor.  
  
"Just-just settle things with Harry, Malfoy. I've getting awfully tired of the both of you acting like lovesick puppies all the time."  
  
"What do you know of it, Weasley?"  
  
"I know enough, Malfoy, so stop trying to avoid the issue! If you want him so much then take him!"  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"Tell him what you really feel. Say what you have to say. If you don't, then let him be, Malfoy. Set him free." Ron tossed at the blond coldly and left him without another word.  
  
"Fucking git!" Draco cursed. "Who the hell does he think he is giving out orders? He thinks he's so bloody-"  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"What?" Draco roared back, pissed at being disturbed mid-rant. He scowled fiercely when he noted the intruder. "Oh, it's you." He said flatly and tried to brush past Blaise. The other blond grabbed his arm and held on tightly. "Let go or I'll hex you Blaise." He looked up stonily into the blue eyes. Blaise's looked ill and his hand trembled when he let go of Draco.  
  
"How can you be so hateful, Draco?"  
  
Draco stopped and stared at him as if seeing him for the first time.  
  
"You couldn't know how I feel." He hissed softly at Blaise.  
  
"You never wanted me to…and I tried. I really did, Draco." The other blond whispered sadly.  
  
They stood there, silently staring, remembering. Finally, for what seemed like hours Draco sighed.  
  
"You're still my best friend, Blaise."  
  
Blaise looked up sharply and then noted the tight curl of Draco's lips.  
  
"If you stop hounding Potter."  
  
Blaise laughed bitterly, shaking his head.  
  
"I knew it."  
  
Draco's eyebrow rose.  
  
'So? What is it going to be?"  
  
Blaise scowled at him.  
  
"No." The answer was emphatic and unwavering.  
  
Draco's eyes glinted piercingly into his.  
  
"Fuck off!" Draco finally spat at him.  
  
Blaise nodded coolly before he brushed past the furious blond. Draco knocked an empty barrel hard against the wall, cursing Blaise and cursing Harry for his stubbornness. He finally stopped and leaned against the wall, breathing harshly. There was no way in hell he was going to just sit and watch Blaise score with Harry. He straightened his robes and thought furiously of another brilliant plan to ensnare the raven-haired Gryffindor.  
  
******  
  
Hermione lifted her head from her transfiguration notes when the portrait door opened and Ron came in, looking tired.  
  
She got up and met him halfway, kissing him warmly on his chin.  
  
"So, how was it?" She asked anxiously.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes upwards.  
  
"Need you ask? That was Malfoy, the arrogant prick I was talking with ages ago."  
  
"I'm starting to feel seriously neglected here." Hermione joked and giggled when Ron slapped her playfully on her behind.  
  
"Where's Harry?" The redhead asked and sat down on a squashy armchair, yawning and stretching out his arms.  
  
"You didn't see him? He was on his way to get you." Hermione asked sharply and thoughtfully turned her gaze on Ron.  
  
Ron shook his head and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"No, but that would have been interesting to see. Him and Draco, I mean. I'm beginning to see what you've been trying to tell me. Those two are pigheaded gits."  
  
Hermione started putting away her books and bits of paper, her movements agitated and troubled.  
  
"I don't like this. We'd better find him, Ron."  
  
Ron instantly sat up straighter and exchanged worried looks with her.  
  
"How long was he gone?"  
  
Hermione glanced swiftly at her watch and bit her lip.  
  
"Long enough to fear that he's in trouble."  
  
******  
  
"I'm serious! Let's just drop the whole thing and go." Pansy hissed while trying to keep up with Montague's longer and faster strides. The slytherin effortlessly shifted Harry and whistled softly. Instantly, two shadows separated from the walls, waiting at the very mouth of another series of deep tunnels. Pansy shifted on her feet uneasily, blinking her eyes and studying the identical, yet intricate patterns of walls and dungeons. She had never been this deep in the dungeons before. She grabbed Montague's arm to stop him.  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Shut your trap, Pansy! Your voice is grating into my ears!" Malcolm Baddock mocked at her and nodded to Montague. "Perfect." He looked down at Harry's sleeping face with something like glee and a strange hunger.  
  
Theodore Nott stood silently beside Pansy, looking nervous.  
  
"Do you think this is wise? I mean-you know Draco-"He broke off when Montague turned to him wrathfully.  
  
"Having second thoughts, Nott? Too late! We're all in this together. You walked out of this we get you. Clear?" He turned to Pansy when he said this.  
  
Theodore nodded grimly, while Pansy bit her lip.  
  
"Are we clear?" The voice rose alarmingly.  
  
Pansy's chin lifted.  
  
"Perfectly."  
  
Montague stared at them both assessingly and then nodded to Baddock. The four Slytherins went deeper, Baddock leading the way with only just the tip of his wand lighting their path. Pansy stared hard into Harry's unconscious face and started a silent litany…asking for forgiveness.  
  
******  
  
Blaise stared dully into the flickering flames, idly casting bits of scrap paper without much enthusiasm, so that much of the paper ended up scattered around him untidily some of them sticking on the thick carpet where the slytherin sat.  
  
"Hey-er, Blaise?" Gregory Goyle ventured in a whispery voice. Behind him Vincent Crabbe shook his head in disgust at his timidity.  
  
"Speak louder!" Crabbe hissed at him.  
  
Goyle pulled him suddenly and pushed him towards Blaise and ended up with them tumbling in a heap on the carpet.  
  
"Will you cut it out?" Blaise roared  
  
Blaise looked at them crossly while Crabbe was still brushing at his robes hastily.  
  
"Er-we were just wondering-"  
  
"Is there a party somewhere for the Slytherins?" Crabbe finished quickly, earning him a glare from Goyle.  
  
"None, you bumbling idiots. Jeez. Can't you at least give a bloke some peace and quiet here, please?" Blaise continued angrily.  
  
"Well-it's just that Draco's gone and Nott-"  
  
"Baddock and Montague."   
  
"Are probably shagging each other somewhere." Blaise said in a bored tone, staring out into the fire with a look of determination in his eyes. Fuck Draco. He was going out with Harry and Draco could shove his threats up his own ass!  
  
The other two slytherins exchanged a grin.  
  
"You're probably right. Pansy must be with them."  
  
Blaise turned to them with a disgusted face.  
  
"Euw, you silly sods! That was a joke-wait, Pansy? You mean Pansy is gone?"  
  
Blaise was on his feet fast, dull blue eyes suddenly shone with inner fire and there was urgency in his next words.  
  
"How long had she been gone?"  
  
Crabbe, whose mental processes were much quicker than Goyle perked up at the question.  
  
"She left hours ago with Nott, Baddock and-"  
  
"Montague!" Blaise spat. "The fucking ass hole."  
  
"Is there something wrong, Blaise?" Goyle asked tentatively.  
  
The blond was already striding towards the door and then turned back to cast a lightning glance at the two.  
  
"You're Draco's best friends too, right?" He asked hurriedly.  
  
"Are we?" Goyle asked Crabbe.  
  
Crabbe smacked Goyle on the head.  
  
Blaise was already gone.  
  
"The hell-"Crabbe said.  
  
"Let's go follow."  
  
******   
  
Oh no sweet Merlin! Don't let it happen to Harry. Not to Harry. Please.  
  
Blaise prayed furiously as he dashed past dark corridors with blatant disregard for the rules. He turned another corner and ran straight into someone going fast his way.  
  
"Ow, watch where you're going-Zabini!" Draco pulled away sharply and regarded Blaise with distaste. "Must you always follow me?"  
  
Blaise caught hold of Draco's wrist and squeezed tightly.  
  
"It's Harry-"  
  
"Not again!" Draco said disgustedly.  
  
"Listen carefully you poncey git, I'm on my way to Gryffindor Tower to see if Harry's all right."  
  
"Starting your campaign already? How diligent of you."  
  
Blaise dropped his hand and stared up at him and Draco saw the fear and horror written all over his former best friend's face.   
  
"Zabi-Blaise?"  
  
"I'm serious, Dray." Blaise was trembling now. He sidestepped Draco and ran.  
  
Draco bit his lip and thought hard.  
  
Blaise never called him that unless…unless he was deeply hurt and troubled.   
  
"Blaise? Blaise!" Draco sighed impatiently and tore out after the other blond.  
  
He didn't see Crabbe and Goyle following at his wake.  
  
Snape opened his chamber door with a thunderous expression on his face at the wild ruckus outside the dungeon corridors, just in time to catch sight of running feet and dark robes turning around a corner. Snarling, he stepped out into the corridors himself and stalked after the rule breakers. He fervently hoped it was not Potter this time.  
  
******  
  
"Here, lay him down."  
  
Pansy and Nott watched with increasing uneasiness while Montague laid Harry atop a makeshift bed made of red silk sheets. Candles were lighted everywhere and the sound of something dripping constantly irked the nervous mind. It reminded Pansy of blood, droplets of it, falling and slithering the dungeon floor, rich crimson fluid seeping out from a torn wrist. She quickly turned her eyes away.   
  
Nott stared at her worriedly, but he was more worried about what was going to happen to Potter here, if he didn't do anything fast. He should not have asked Baddock for a favor and more importantly, he should not have accepted this dare. If Draco found out-He shuddered. Stories about Draco's regard and exploit with Potter were traded inside the Slytherin dorms like pancakes. He knew that the other Slytherins were increasingly displeased with the younger Malfoy's fixation with Potter. Draco had promised them Potter's humiliating downfall. He had not delivered. The more extreme ones, who called themselves, Potter-Pooper, like Baddock and Montague, planned this night for so long under Malfoy's aristocratic nose, to hurt and humiliate Potter-viciously. His eyes nearly left their sockets when he saw Montague started to undress the Gryffindor.  
  
"What-what are you doing?" He asked, horrified beyond belief.  
  
Pansy stiffened at his side.  
  
"What do you think, idiot?" Baddock asked coolly with an icy stare.  
  
Montague chuckled and licked his lips, as more of Harry's skin was uncovered.  
  
"Relax. He's completely new to this unlike our dearest Pansy over there."  
  
Pansy still refused to face them but one of her hands crept secretly inside the inner pockets of her robe.  
  
******  
  
"Give me the map." Hermione tried to stay calm and accepted the parchment from Ron.  
  
The redhead held on to the invisibility cloak tightly and squeezed Hermione's arm.  
  
"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." She whispered. She jumped slightly at the sudden banging against the door. "Ron-"  
  
Ron was quickly at the portrait door and Hermione held her breath before she too strode towards the door. There was loud arguing outside, the Fat Lady muttering against the offender rather boisterously.  
  
"Weasley, is Harry with you?" Blaise's voice rose above the noise.  
  
Hermione stifled her gasp and stared at Blaise's almost wild-looking appearance. The blond grabbed Ron when he failed to answer right away.  
  
"Is Harry-"  
  
"No. Mister Potter has not gotten back. Please go away now before I report you to the headmaster." The Fat Lady answered for him huffily.  
  
Hermione watched as Blaise tore at his hair in agitation and gasped when a panting Draco turned up behind Blaise.  
  
"What's going on? Is Harry-" Draco took a look at Blaise's face and the color drained from his cheeks. "Weasley?" His voice was harsh.  
  
"Harry left to find Ron. He hasn't return, Draco." Hermione finally spoke to break the silence.  
  
"We need to find him." It was Ron. He looked Draco in the eye and for once the two enemies were at complete understanding.  
  
"I'm going with you." Hermione began.  
  
"Hermione-"  
  
"No! I'm worried sick, Ron. I don't want to stay here and wait, I want to find Harry." She lifted her chin stubbornly.  
  
"Where do we start…?" Draco seemed at a lost and he and Blaise exchanged a bewildered, anxious glance.   
  
Draco cursed when he heard running feet approaching them.  
  
"Hey, Draco! What's up?" A panting Goyle asked between ragged breaths.  
  
"What is this? Why are you children not in your own dormitories?" The Fat Lady demanded in stern tones.  
  
"Shut up." Draco said tersely and turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "Why did you follow me? What if someone followed you? We're all going to be serving detention!"  
  
"Shut up, Draco! "Hermione hissed at him and stared down at the Marauders' Map. "Someone did follow them."  
  
At their horrified looks, she winced and muttered.  
  
"Snape." She scanned the parchment and paled.  
  
******  
  
Blaise covered his face and tried his best to ignore everyone. Draco was busy hissing instructions at Crabbe and Goyle. Ron looked on absentmindedly, clenching and unclenching his fists.  
  
"At my signal." Draco whispered softly. He counted to three and nodded to Goyle.   
  
Goyle suddenly tore out from the corridor and Crabbe followed suit after the next signal from Draco. They could hear the sudden bellow of a voice, which very clearly belonged to one Severus Snape. Satisfied that the potions master had been waylaid, Draco turned to his companions.  
  
Hermione stood up swiftly albeit shakily and spoke very gravely.  
  
"I found Harry."  
  
Ron quickly grabbed the map from her.  
  
"Four other slytherins are with him." She added dully.  
  
Blaise hissed under his breath.  
  
"Who are they?" Draco asked in a dangerously soft voice.  
  
"No time! " Ron said impatiently and gestured for them to follow him.  
  
The two slytherins were too agitated to question the Gryffindors about the strange piece of parchment and the shimmering cloth, or their obvious certainty in choosing which corridor to cross and trek.   
  
Blaise stole a look at Draco's face. The other blond was scowling ferociously and kept twirling his wand in his right palm.  
  
"You knew them. You knew the Slytherins, who took Harry, don't you?" Draco finally spoke at last. His voice was trembling.  
  
Blaise bent his head.  
  
"I'll kill them." Draco promised calmly.  
  
******   
  
"God Baddock, stop slavering over him! Help me take off his clothes!" Montague said harshly. All the same, he could not resist trailing a finger down Harry's left cheek. "He's pretty for a boy." He said rather unwillingly.  
  
Baddock snorted at this.  
  
"You think Malfoy would fuck him otherwise?"  
  
"Malfoy's a slut." Montague said promptly.  
  
Pansy fumed silently as she listened to them insult Draco. She inhaled slowly and tried to calm herself. Patience. That was all she need and…time. Her hand tightened around her wand. She hoped for his sake that Nott was not going to interfere because she was going to do this.  
  
"Hey, Pansy! How about you step out here and help!" Montague called to her.  
  
Nott studied her sharply. He had stopped complaining and was merely observing the three slytherins. He wondered what Pansy's role was supposed to be in this setup.  
  
Pansy moved to leaned against the wall and looked Montague clearly in the eye.  
  
"I'd rather watch. I'm too much in trouble with Draco to involve myself in this." She added hastily, sensing Montague's suspicion.  
  
"You already are in trouble, you whore. No amount of hand washing can wipe your hands clean again." Baddock said maliciously. He and Montague laughed at this.  
  
Pansy refused to be goaded and watched in a cool, detached manner as Harry was stripped down to his boxers.  
  
"Merlin! " Baddock whistled.  
  
Montague said nothing. He lifted a hand to stroke the Gryffindor's messy hair. He met Baddock's intense stare.  
  
Nott started to back away from the scene as he looked on with wide terrified eyes.  
  
"P-Pansy?"  
  
Pansy turned to him frostily.  
  
"T-They're not going to-"  
  
"Quiet." Pansy hissed at him and tried not to quiver with fear when Montague leaned closer to Harry and licked his cheek.  
  
"He's stirring."  
  
Pansy inhaled sharply. Nott moved closer to her and watched her anxiously and Pansy understood then that Nott was waiting for her to take action.  
  
"Wait." She said very softly.  
  
******  
  
Consciousness came to Harry rather painfully. There was the bitter taste of blood at the back of his throat and the throbbing pain caused by the swell at the back of his head. He slowly blinked his eyes and opened them experimentally, not seeing very clearly because of pounding headache and foggy glasses. There were voices speaking low on either side of him and tentatively reached out a hand to clean his glasses.  
  
His glasses were snatched from him.  
  
"Hullo, Harry. Nice of you to join us back."   
  
Harry squinted his eyes and searched his mind frantically for the identity of that voice. Was he in trouble? And where was Pansy? He dropped his hand to his chest and realized in shock that he was naked; shifting his legs to confirm the horrifying thought Harry stilled all movements and said in a steady but furious voice.  
  
"What do you want with me? Who are you?"  
  
"What would be the fun in telling? Don't you like guessing games, Harry?" A different voice spoke this time.  
  
A hand came down to touch his cheek and Harry slapped it away coldly.  
  
"Fucking Gryffindor." The first voice hissed near Harry's ear.  
  
Harry could make out the outline of the man's face and squinted furiously when his hair was yanked harshly.  
  
"We need to blindfold him."  
  
"How about we make him unconscious again?'  
  
"I like the sound of that."  
  
"Where's Pansy? What happened to her?" Harry demanded hurriedly, stalling for time. How did he get into this mess? How could he escape them? His wand, he had no recollection where he had left it.  
  
"Pansy's right here, Potty, watching you all this time." Montague said with a purr.  
  
"N-No." Harry managed to whisper even though he knew that Pansy was capable-oh so very capable of this hateful plot.  
  
"Why don't you say hello to Potter here Pansy?" Baddock addressed the blonde.  
  
Pansy scowled and bent her head.  
  
"P-Pansy?" Harry croaked out, the beginnings of furious rage burning inside him.  
  
"H-Harry." Pansy whispered weakly.  
  
"You-you-you fucking bitch!" Harry exploded. He struggled to sit up but was restrained by two strong pairs of arms. "You conniving bitch! How could you do this?"  
  
Nott watched Pansy's face turned red but whether from shame or anger he could not know, though he could not help but admire the blonde as she stared right into Harry while the Gryffindor threw rapid insults at her.  
  
"Draco and Pansy planned this all along Potter." Montague said slowly, a plan beginning to form inside his head. He watched the color drained from Harry's face at the mention of Draco's name and smirked.  
  
"That's not fucking true!" Pansy shouted unexpectedly.  
  
"Shut up you slut! Harry does not trust you because you're a fucking, conniving bitch!" Baddock said with relish.  
  
Pansy's hands trembled and fisted at her sides.  
  
"I'm telling the truth. This is entirely my fault. Do not drag Draco's name into this." She said icily.  
  
"Still hopelessly in love with Malfoy, aren't you?" Montague asked with malice.  
  
Harry waited breathlessly for the girl's response.  
  
"So-so what if I am?" Pansy finally admitted.  
  
'There!" Baddock said triumphantly.  
  
Montague pulled Harry's face closer to his.  
  
"Sorry, Potter, but Pansy asked me to do this." He bent his head quickly and forced a kiss on the gryffindor's mouth.  
  
Harry's left hand delivered a swift painful blow against his attacker.  
  
"Fuck!" Montague backhanded him hard.  
  
Harry closed his eyes shut at the pain and he was once again pulled into the tight embrace before he could catch his breath. He could hear someone from the background urging his attacker to stop. Another pair of arms held his legs and Harry desperately kicked for freedom to no avail. He heard someone utter a binding spell on him and felt the painful touch of the hard, coarse slabs of stone that made up the dungeon grounds.  
  
******  
  
Pansy finally pushed Nott away from her after hissing at him to calm down. The younger slytherin was near hysterics and for the life of her; Pansy could not understand how it was that he was sorted in Slytherin.  
  
"Calm damn! I swear I'll hex you." She promised. Nott shut up at once and looked at her with something like respect.  
  
"This is it. There's no turning back." Baddock said harshly, panting for breath. For someone so light, Harry sure put up a fair fight against the two of them.  
  
"Blindfold him then." Montague instructed.  
  
"Let go of me you bastards!" Harry shouted angrily, still struggling from his binds.  
  
"Gag him as well."  
  
"But I want him to suck me."  
  
Harry shuddered with revulsion at that. He swore that he was going to bite any cock forced into his mouth.  
  
"What about those two?" Baddock whispered.  
  
Harry strained his ears hard to listen to the two slytherins.  
  
"Pansy? How about you do the honors first?" Montague said in his most charming voice.  
  
"I pass." Pansy said instantly.  
  
"How about you Nott? I'm tired of your wining. Put your mouth to good use."  
  
Nott turned to Pansy, beseeching her with his eyes to help him out of his predicament.  
  
""Come here!"   
  
"No. That's enough you two. We'll just leave Harry here bound and gag. That would be enough humiliation to last him this life time and the next." Pansy said lightly.  
  
Baddock and Montague looked each other and laughed.  
  
"Pansy, are you trying to wriggle your way out of this?" Montague asked her, still eerily calm.  
  
"I'm tired of this game. I want out."  
  
"Have you forgotten why you are in the game in the first place?" Baddock sneered.  
  
Pansy's trembling started anew but she held on to the last thread of her courage.  
  
"I did someone wrong, but that was past."  
  
"The past cannot be undone."  
  
Harry's slowly crawled on his knees, scraping elbows and knees and uncovered tender skin against the ground. He had to find something, anything to help him escape. He gasped for breath when he was dragged roughly, the pull almost dislocating his left arm. He inhaled sharply as excruciating pain brought tears in his eyes.  
  
"If you leave Pansy, everyone will know."  
  
Pansy shuddered. She looked down at Harry and winced at how vulnerable the Gryffindor looked. She finally took out her wand and regarded both Montague and Baddock with evident hostility.  
  
"Let Harry go. He doesn't need to get involved." Not anymore.  
  
"Shut up, Pansy!" Harry shouted angrily at her. Who did she think she was acting all heroic after what she'd done?  
  
"Fuck off, Harry!" Pansy replied angrily. Here she was trying to save his butt and he was acting bitchy at her.  
  
Montague and Baddock took out their wands as well and faced Pansy challengingly.  
  
"Two against one. You're out of luck, slut."  
  
"Not this time." Nott said through gritted teeth. He held on tightly to his wand in case it dropped from his shaky hand.  
  
"You should have been in Hufflepuff." Baddock observed coldly.  
  
Nott yelled at him and the hexes began to fly across the room.  
  
Sprawled helplessly on the ground, Harry rubbed his elbows against the blindfold, hoping to dislodge the cloth from his eyes. He managed to displace the rag from his left eye and froze in shock when he heard somebody shout out a curse.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
The girl screamed helplessly and Harry shouted even as Nott struck Montague with a full body bind.  
  
"Pansy!"  
  
******  
  
"Why aren't we there yet? We're supposed to be standing at the exact spot the map indicated!" Hermione bit her nails in frustration.  
  
"We need to separate." Draco said briefly. He turned sharply to the right without waiting for his companions' assent.  
  
"Git!" Ron called after him but only halfheartedly. "We'll go this way, Zabini-"  
  
Blaise wordlessly went after his former best friend.  
  
Hermione clutched Ron's hand tightly as they braved the dark unfamiliar dungeons.  
  
******  
  
"Pansy! Pansy!" Nott gently shook the blonde's unconscious form  
  
"Nott! Is she all right?"  
  
Nott looked up at Harry and then ran to his side to set him free.  
  
"Is she all right?" Harry demanded impatiently.  
  
"She's fine, just unconscious. Baddock ran away-"  
  
"I'll go after him."   
  
"You're hurt, Potter-Harry."  
  
"He won't get away with this." Harry said. He grabbed his robes and felt for the wand at the inner pocket. Thankfully, he remembered where he'd left it. Shrugging on the robes quickly, Harry ran after Baddock.  
  
******  
  
Draco stopped walking and listened.  
  
"Do you hear that?" He whispered to Blaise.  
  
He gestured for Blaise to step back as the sound drew nearer. Someone was running fast towards them. The two blonds held out their wands and spoke a spell. There was a sudden explosion of blinding light and the approaching shadow screamed in fright.  
  
"Lumos!" Draco stared down at Baddock's frightened face, but before he could do or say anything, Blaise's fist connected with the cowering Slytherin.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Blaise demanded angrily.  
  
Draco stared at him in astonishment before he drove a hard kick against Baddock's chest. The Slytherin rolled hard on the ground, blood started to seep out of the jagged wound on his forehead. The wound reminded Draco fiercely of Harry.  
  
"Tell us right now where Potter is, Baddock."  
  
"Fuck! More slytherins!" A tired voice spoke behind them.  
  
"Harry!" Blaise turned to face the scowling Gryffindor.  
  
Draco slowly turned around and scowled in concern. Harry's face was adorned with streaks of dust, dried blood and a couple of small wounds. He was shivering as he clutched one hand tightly on his wand, the other held on tightly to his robes.  
  
"Pot-Harry." Draco whispered in a choked voice.  
  
Harry pointed his wand at Baddock.  
  
"Don't let him get away. He has a lot to answer for."  
  
Draco turned back and slammed Baddock against the wall.  
  
"What have you done to Harry, you asshole? What have you done? Tell me!" The blond slammed the Slytherin's head against the wall.  
  
"Draco! Stop it!"  
  
Draco was beyond control now. He pulled hard on Baddock's arm, uncaring of the Slytherin's scream of pain. Blaise finally pulled Draco away but not after the blond delivered another blow at Baddock's face.  
  
"Please Draco." Harry cried out in a small voice.  
  
Draco turned to him with an anguished face. The two lovers stared at each other helplessly.  
  
They didn't even notice Blaise leaving with a whimpering Baddock in tow.  
  
A flicker of a smile on Draco's lips and Harry crushed into his arms, now weeping freely, reaction just starting to kick in.  
  
Draco held on to the Gryffindor tightly, murmuring soothing words against his hair, caressing bruised cheek tenderly and kissing away the tears.  
  
Harry pulled away and they stared into each other's eyes again.  
  
Draco could feel the burning passion inside his chest about to burst into a blazing inferno and he wanted nothing more, wanted so much to say it.  
  
Harry touched his soft lips with a trembling finger and rubbed their noses together.  
  
It was disconcerting when Harry looked straight into his eyes and Draco caught his breath, words of love tingled on his tongue.  
  
Say it. Just say it!  
  
His hands made their way inside Harry's robes, his eyes burning even more hotly when he touched naked skin. He looked up into the Gryffindor's face, questions assailed his thoughts, terrible questions, but Harry wanted none of it now. He wanted Draco inside his body, fused to him, needy, breathless and pulsing with all the warmth of his lust and something more-hopefully something more.  
  
Pale hands pushed the robes away and Harry arched his neck while his nipples were worship and adored by warm and wet lips and tongue. Those pale hands moved lower still, plunging inside his boxers, holding him there, and brushed against his hot shaft teasingly.  
  
"D-Draco…" Harry whimpered and thrust his hips as Draco freed his cock from its soft but suffocating confinement. "Uhn" Harry moaned and gasped soundlessly.  
  
His robes fell way from his naked form completely and Draco stabbed the skin where the Gryffindor's heart drummed madly with his avid tongue. He jerked the rapidly rising cock in his hands with firm sure strokes while Harry continued his thrusting rhythm.  
  
"I need you so badly, Draco." The Gryffindor managed to say and Draco nipped his lower lip playfully.  
  
"How much?"  
  
Harry wantonly rubbed his cock against his hand, bumping and grinding against the Slytherin's hard body.  
  
"Gods Harry!" Draco cried out.  
  
He quickly got on his knees and licked the slit of Harry's cock greedily.  
  
"D-Draco! Uhn. Draco!"  
  
The blond held his hips and mouthed his balls expertly, rolling each of them carefully as if feeling their weight and then bathing each one with saliva, pulling away only when they were dripping and sticky. The talented mouth skimmed the underside of his lover's cock, licking and sucking until Harry could not take it anymore.  
  
"Please!"  
  
Draco rolled his tongue against the slit and captured the precum hungrily.  
  
"D-Draco!"  
  
Draco reluctantly pulled his mouth away and squeezed the Gryffindor's arse.  
  
"Too hot?"  
  
Harry nodded and screamed soundlessly when slick fingers entered and probed his entrance.  
  
"Tell me something, Harry. Have I ever fucked you against the wall?"  
  
"Ahn. I-Uhn. Gods Draco! Stop asking me-Uhnn, yeess!" Harry closed his eyes and fucked himself against the fingers.  
  
Draco chuckled. He quickly opened his robes and unzipped his trousers. His cock jutted out instantly. The slytherin closed his eyes and rubbed precum all over his erection. Breathing harshly, but more or less ready, he grabbed the smaller and lighter gryffindor, asking him to wound his legs around his waist in a gruff voice. Harry complied quickly, eagerly kissing his lover while Draco slowly lowered him down his cock.   
  
Harry hissed softly and arched his neck while the blond guided his hips lower to meet and sheath his cock completely.  
  
"Ready?" The slytherin asked harshly and rammed his cock in a series of firm thrusts inside the tight passage with Harry bouncing up and down, clinging to him tightly.   
  
They ended up crashing against the wall. Harry braced himself against it while Draco bounced him even more roughly against his cock.  
  
Harry wailed and moaned. The Slytherin turned around so that Harry's back touched the wall and then he fucked his lover hard and relentlessly. He heard the raven-haired boy cried out his name before the warm fluid spurted from the Gryffindor's cock, sloshing against their bellies, a string of it catching Draco's chin. The blond clutched Harry firmly against him while he shuddered out his release, feeling most of his essence coming out from Harry's passage and running down both their thighs and down their feet.  
  
"Fuck!" The blond panted harshly. His shaking hands grasped the dark messy hair.  
  
Harry tugged at his arm, demanding to be set down. Draco stubbornly held on to him and Harry, too exhausted, leaned weakly against him.  
  
After a few minutes, the gryffindor spoke up quietly.  
  
"Does this mean we're together now?"   
  
Draco looked at him and brushed away his damp bangs.  
  
"Would you like that, Harry?"  
  
Harry fought against the mad rush of happiness and opted to act calmly and wisely, which was so very unlike him, he was stupefied for a second and then he cast a hopeful look at the Slytherin.  
  
"What does the Great Draco Malfoy want?"  
  
Draco swallowed the painful lump in his throat as he stared at the only person who'd turned his world upside down.  
  
Say it!  
  
What of his father? Of Voldemort? Of Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalries and of the whole fucking school, not to mention the entire wizarding community?  
  
He remembered every thing-every single word, every single action whether in anger, lust or jealousy. There was only this one person he wanted.  
  
He sighed in defeat and closed his eyes tightly and Harry looked at him with dread and fear. For Harry Potter's greatest fear was Draco Malfoy's rejection.  
  
"What do you want?" He almost choked as he insisted on an answer.  
  
Draco looked up at him seriously with his clear gray eyes and enunciated each word without a tremor or a trace of doubt in his voice.  
  
"Harry Potter."


	15. Just Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and to various publishers including but not limited to Scholastic Books, Raincoat Books, and Bloomsbury Books. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
>  
> 
> Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength; while loving someone deeply gives you courage.  
> — Lao Tzu
> 
> For one human being to love another; that is perhaps the most difficult of our tasks: the ultimate, the last test and proof: the work for which all other work is but preparation.  
> \- Rainer Maria Wilke

"What do you want?" Harry almost choked as he insisted on an answer.  
  
Draco looked up at him seriously with his clear gray eyes and enunciated each word without a tremor or trace of doubt in his voice.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
Arms yanked the slytherin's neck and greedy lips latched hungrily at his mouth. Draco closed his eyes and sighed blissfully, stilling the passionate kiss and then started the kissing again, taking control this time. Harry moaned in appreciation as their tongues tangled, Draco's hands moving below his waist, cupping the rounded cheeks of his arse. A giggle issued from deep within Harry and Draco reluctantly pulled away, licking his swollen lips.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You—you're always horny." Harry chuckled. His eyes were shining brightly with happiness and contentment. The slytherin noted this with smoky eyes and leaned forward to lick the Gryffindor’s lower lip. Harry instinctively opened his mouth, anticipating its wet invasion. He opened his eyes when nothing happened. The blond was just standing there, eyes closed as if in deep meditation.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
A small smile made its way on the slytherin's face. "Hush, Harry."  
  
Bewildered, the gryffindor wrapped his arms about Draco, unconsciously possessive, and looked up at him holding his breath.  
  
"I want to remember that look on your face just now. Commit it to my memory." The blue grey eyes opened at last and it was Harry's turn to catch his breath. He shakily lifted a finger and gently caressed the slytherin's left cheek, speechless.  
  
"I—," Harry choked.  
  
Draco caught his hand and captured his finger inside his mouth, teasing it with his soft lips.  
  
Harry shuddered in response, too overwhelmed with feeling. "I-I love you." It was a mere whisper and both boys had a look of absolute shock on their faces at the unexpected confession.  
  
"Oh Merlin!" Draco trembled.  
  
Harry looked almost tearful. He pulled his hand away and smiled shakily up at the blond. "Now you know." He lifted his chin and looked straight into Draco's eyes.  
  
Draco felt them piercing deep into his very soul, probing inside of him. Dared he open up to Harry? In one swift move, the slytherin pulled a startled Harry towards him and kissed him hungrily, almost brutally on the mouth. Harry struggled for a moment and then gave in completely, opening his mouth wider for Draco's intent exploration.  
  
They broke away slightly to recover their breaths, grinning at each other quite stupidly. Draco's eyes darkened as he touched his lover's bruised lips tenderly and Harry knew then that the slytherin cared for him deeply too. He stepped back into the blond's arms once again and pushed his face against the broader chest.  
  
"Hold me." He whispered in a trembling voice.  
  
Surprised and at the same time elated, Draco wrapped both arms around him and crushed the smaller boy in a tight, possessive embrace. They were silent for a long time, content to feel each other's warmth.  
  
Then unexpectedly, Draco broke the silence.  
  
"God! I want to-"  
  
Harry shut him up with a quick, greedy kiss, pulled away, and rubbed his behind against his lover's cock.  
  
"H-Harry?"  
  
"Shut up and fuck me already!" Harry hissed and moaned throatily when he was filled again. He was still slippery from his lover's essence, some of it slipping out of his arse while Draco's cock plunged in and out aggressively.  
  
"Fuck Harry!" Draco groaned while he watched his pulsing cock drill into the tight, wet channel.  
  
Harry stifled a laugh and moaned instead, pushing back against the vicious thrusts.  
  
"Oh Merlin, I ought to have your arse insured, I can't leave without it. Ahhhn." The slytherin moaned and held Harry tighter to him.  
  
The Gryffindor wrapped both legs around his hips accepting the harsh movements, spreading himself wider for his love and lover. If this were heaven, he was ready to die, right here in Draco's arms, with Draco's possessive cock slamming into him. He was conscious only of Draco's long-drawn breaths and groans of pleasure and the mastery of his possession, and finally of the blinding light that came with the intense pleasure. He was trembling badly and would have fallen if not for Draco's firm hold around his sweaty and exhausted body. The Slytherin's eyes were shut as he inhaled his lover's scent deeply, savoring the feel of Harry's slippery insides relaxing around him slowly.  
  
  
"So tired, Draco." Harry finally managed to say huskily.  
  
The blond chuckled and lifted Harry into his arms, cradling the beloved face against his chest.  
  
"Hold tight." He murmured softly and kissed him on his scarred forehead.  
  
Harry smiled and drifted into slumber.  
  
******  
  
Pansy woke up aching all over. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw a blurred face hovering over her and heard Nott's voice asking her something. She blinked her eyes and finally focused on the one face that mattered.  
  
"B-Blaise." She said weakly.  
  
Blaise gave her a tight smile. "I'm glad you're back. How are you feeling?"  
  
Pansy closed her eyes again. "Harry?"  
  
Blaise sighed and turned away.  
  
It was Nott who answered for her. "He's all right, I think." He cast an uneasy look in Blaise's direction, somehow in a short span of time; he had discovered the Slytherin's infatuation with Harry Potter.  
  
Pansy opened her eyes again and smiled sweetly at Nott. "Thanks for sticking out for me."  
  
Nott looked away blushing furiously. He darted quick interested looks at the blonde. Pansy was pretty when she was not being spiteful. "Nah! It was you! You were great!" he said enthusiastically and stopped when he caught Blaise's amused look.  
  
"Come closer." Pansy whispered softly.  
  
Nervously Nott bent his head and was rewarded by a soft, chaste kiss on the lips.  
  
'Thank you. I'll see you later?"  
  
Nott touched his lips and nodded mutely, turning he woke dazedly towards the exit.  
  
Blaise laughed. "I think you just fried brains out of that boy."  
  
"He is sweet that one," Pansy said with a secret smile on her face.  
  
Blaise sat down on the bed and gazed down at her.  
  
Pansy stared up into his face solemnly. "I-I have never apologized for the things I've done," she began.  
  
Blaise shook his head and grasped her slim fingers. "I'm over that Pansy. I've moved on."  
  
"Last night brought back memories. Blaise! Oh Blaise! What have I done?" she said in anguished.  
  
Blaise tightened his hold on her hand, he too was remembering. They were wild children, him and Pansy. She had done him wrong and so did he and all for the love of Draco. He squeezed her hand and bent to kiss her on the nose. "Rest well. I'll come back later."  
  
Pansy reluctantly let go of his hand and watched sadly as he slumped and walked away.  
  
******  
  
Ron and Hermione watched in resignation as Harry waved a temporary goodbye to them and walked over to Draco.  
  
"Well, did you ask him where he stayed the night?" Ron asked immediately.  
  
Hermione schooled her features into one of boredom. "Honestly, Ron, I wouldn't want to impose on Harry."  
  
"What? Impose? Impose? What's that?"  
  
Hermione frowned at him. "If you need a definition...."  
  
"No, I don't. I was merely asking what you meant. This is our Harry!"  
  
"Yes and now he is Draco's." Hermione said with a hint of steel in her voice. She glared hard at her boyfriend.  
  
Finally, Ron threw up his hands in defeat and settled for offering an arm to his girlfriend. "We might as well have breakfast."  
  
Hermione smiled up at him and seeing her look, he was quite content.  
  
The Great Hall was already crowded, the chatter nearly deafening. Hermione listened with all ears to what was being said around her and sighed when none of the juiciest school gossips hinted that last night was known to others. She looked up and found Dumbledore smiling benignly at everyone. Snape was looking extra nasty this morning on account of the incident last night. Dumbledore had made it quite clear and he was firm about it, that the violators would be expelled from the school.  
  
  
She nudged Ron and pointed at the empty seats at the slytherin table and true enough there were no signs of Montague and Baddock, and then Ron's eyes narrowed into slits.  
  
"Where is Malfoy?"  
  
"And Harry?" Hermione echoed.  
  
Suddenly the entrance doors to the Great Hall opened noisily, drawing everyone's attention. Dumbledore could not help the smile on his face when he saw who had come in, hand in hand with no care in the world, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.  
  
Harry's eyes were trained on Dumbledore as if asking for permission. The headmaster was like a father to him, after Sirius of course. Having had Sirius approval, he needed Dumbledore's too. His anxious face broke into a happy smile when the headmaster lifted his goblet and raised it in a toast. He looked up into Draco's face and smiled when he noticed that his slytherin had not even taken his eyes off him.  
  
"See something you like?" He teased lightly.  
  
"Yes." Draco said hoarsely.  
  
Harry squeezed his hand in warning. "Behave yourself, we're in public."  
  
"Yes and everyone's minding our business again."  
  
"Well, that's an understatement,” said Harry, beginning to feel nervous under a roomful of stares and silent whisperings.  
  
"Want to give them something to talk about?'  
  
Harry's eyes widened in alarm. "Draco! We don't have anything to distract them this time!" he said thinking about the Weasley Twins' Jumping Jelly Beans.  
  
Draco tilted his head to the side puzzled, but he grinned, and grabbed Harry by the waist, and kissed him anyway.  
  
There was a collected gasp from the hall and then suddenly out of nowhere something unexpected happened. Ginny Weasley stood upon the Gryffindor bench and clapped her hands, a look of solemn acceptance on her face. Ron gaped at his sister but Hermione, greatly incited, jumped up on the bench and started clapping madly too. The Hufflepuffs, always willing to support, followed suit and so did the Ravenclaws except Ernie. From the head table, Dumbledore simply nodded his head wisely, McGonagall looked flustered. Professor Snape looked down nastily at them all.  
  
A widely blushing Harry pulled away from Draco and smiled dazedly up at him. “I so wanted someone to have taken a photograph of us like that—kissing.” He confided with another blush.  
  
Draco turned and searched for someone from the Gryffindor table. Pulling Harry with him, he moved to stand before a silent Colin Creevey. Colin gave a guilty start, but looked up bravely to face the Slytherin. He gulped when Draco studied him with narrow eyes. “How about it Creevey? Are you up to some professional photography?”  
  
Colin’s despondent blue eyes lit up. Photography would always be his first love and it suited him well enough. He pushed away all thoughts on Blaise and readied his camera.  
  
Harry smiled playfully at him. “Thanks Colin.”  
  
Colin smiled for the first time since the incident. He let out a chuckle when there were mock groans from everyone when they realized what the couple intended to do. Draco made a rude gesture with his finger and pulled a scarlet Harry tighter against him. “Ready, love?” without waiting, he lifted Harry’s chin and captured his mouth in another kiss. For a moment, when there lips touched, Draco could hear nothing except the wild thudding of his lover’s heart drumming in time when his own.  
  
  
  
“So, did you like the photo? I have to say that Creevey really does know what he’s doing.”  
  
Harry smiled softly and held Draco’s hand tighter in his. The lovers were having a leisurely stroll away from prying eyes. “I love anything that has you in it,” Harry stopped walking and was immediately kissed on the mouth quite thoroughly. When oxygen became an issue, he was finally free and he gazed up dizzily into Draco’s laughing eyes. “I hope it’s not part of your agenda to kill me—with your kisses, I mean,” he stopped short when Draco paled and looked at him ferociously. “Draco?”  
  
Draco caught his shoulders in a tight grip almost painfully and stared down into his wide eyes fiercely. “Kill you? Don’t ever say that again!”  
  
“B-But,” stammered Harry, “I was talking about your kisses.” He lapsed into silence when Draco turned his gaze away, looking grim. Harry studied his tensed handsome face for a few seconds before he embraced the Slytherin from behind, rubbing his face against the tensed back. “Come back and talk to me. You know you can tell me everything.”  
  
Draco finally sighed and held Harry’s hands tightly, but he did not turn to face him yet. “Harry, you know about my father—my family. I know this will not sit well with father.”  
  
“Understatement of the year,” muttered Harry, his voice muffled on Draco’s back.  
  
Draco removed the Gryffindor’s hands around his waist and faced him. Gently, as if he couldn’t help himself, his hands caressed Harry’s face and smiled softly. “I have never felt anything like this before, Harry. I swear I have never felt this need to be tender, not with any of my lovers. You have completely broken me, you know that?”  
  
Harry pushed back the tears and grabbed Draco’s hands. “Don’t say that. You are not broken. We just found each other, and you have just discovered the missing piece of yourself.” He drew Draco’s forehead down to meet his and he sighed amidst his tears. “Draco, you have hurt me and a lot of other people in the past, still you made me love you.” He kissed the slytherin’s nose. “Don’t ever change. I beg you,” Harry pleaded. “I want you to be Draco, not a Slytherin, and certainly not a Malfoy.” Harry pressed his face against Draco’s breast. “I love you Draco, just the way you are.”  
  
Draco could say nothing. There was something painful lodged in his throat and his eyes were stinging sharply. His father had told him at a very young age that tears were not to be wasted on something frivolous. Tears were elaborate weapons used to achieve a goal. But standing here, enveloping his lover in his arms and digesting everything that he had told him, Draco surrendered and let the tears fall. But it only opened the floodgates as the tears turned into sobs while he thought about their future—darkness and light. There was a good chance that when everything was over, he could die or Harry could. There was also this very big possibility that either of them could die in each other’s hands. Thoughts of Harry dying only increased his anguished and his body shook with grief. Harry’s arms and his comforting presence finally calmed Draco. He allowed Harry to kiss and wiped off some of his tears. All the time, he looked into Harry’s green eyes, his mind finally made up.  
  
Harry impatiently wiped away the tears in his eyes. He and Draco agreed to skip dinner and go back to their dormitories separately. Both of them were too occupied to think about food and sex. Harry could not get the image of Draco sobbing helplessly out in the courtyard. He doubted if he could restrain himself from resorting to violence if someone ever made Draco sob like that again—even if it was him. He did not need to know how to read minds to understand what Draco was going through. He knew his lover only too well. He knew that the words of love he uttered that time went through Draco deeply and completely, but he had not counted on Draco’s reaction. His sobs were like calls of desperation. He couldn’t have known that he had squeezed Harry’s heart painfully, just seeing him break down like that. Wiping away the last of his tears, Harry made a solemn promise to himself. He would never let Draco go. Whether the Slytherin liked it or not, he was Harry’s for all time.  
  
Draco sat down in front of his study table, gazing absently at a candle’s flickering flame. An impatient tap from his falcon rouse him from his stupor. He took out a parchment from the desk drawer and wrote a short note in determined and precise strokes. He stared down at what he had written and then folded it, before sealing it with the wax bearing the Malfoy seal. He tied the rolled parchment on his falcon’s leg and patted the silent, but loyal animal on its shiny head. “Deliver it quickly and come back.” He watched his falcon fly away swiftly. He did not expect a response. What would be the point? There was no turning back for him. It pained his heart like hell, but he had to think of his present and his future. He had said his final goodbyes.  
  
It was going to be stormy that day. Harry was the very first person to enter the Great Hall. He was waiting for somebody and that somebody had recently formed a habit of eating at the Hall at such an early time. He looked away from his study of the ceiling and stood up when he spotted Blaise. The Slytherin’s head was bowed and he was very careful not to look towards the Gryffindor side of the Hall. Harry caught up with him and tugged forcefully at his elbow. “Blaise, please wait.”  
  
Blaise turned to look at him and gasped when Harry suddenly kissed him full on the mouth. The kiss was wet and warm at the same time, but Blaise curiously felt nothing from it. When Harry pulled away, they looked clearly into each other’s eyes.  
  
“Don’t take this the wrong way, but how was it?” The gryffindor asked curiously.  
  
Blaise shook his head a bit, confounded with the realization that he felt no tingle at all. He had been chasing Harry a long time now and had broken his heart over and over, every time he saw him with Draco.  
  
Harry nodded his head and smiled. “Perhaps, it was not my kiss you were really wanting in the first place.”  
  
Blaise looked at him with a guilty look on his face. “Harry I—.”  
  
Harry patted his shoulder and smiled brilliantly at him. “Listen to your heart because it’s never too late. I know a certain Slytherin who did,” he said with a chuckle.  
  
A reluctant grin issued from Blaise’s lips. “I have to ask him for advice then.” Then he whispered contritely, “I have been a fool, Harry, forgive me?”  
  
Harry took his hand and squeezed it lightly. “I will only shake your hand if you make a brother of mine happy again.”  
  
Blaise turned pale. “Harry—I don’t know—he must hate me now!” he blurted out.  
  
Harry shook his head. “You don’t know for certain. Draco treated me really bad before, but I never stopped loving him.” He gave Blaise a small smile. “In your case, things are reversed between you two. He had done wrong because he loved you and still does.”  
  
Blaise sat down on the bench heavily and sighed loudly. “Now I feel very intimidated,” he looked up imploringly into Harry’s face. “Will you help me?”  
  
“Only if you ask Draco first,” said Harry firmly.  
  
Blaise brightened at the idea. It was not a bad suggestion. He missed Draco a lot. Now, if only the other Slytherin would welcome him back into his arms—those friendly, best-friend-kind ones, of course.  
  
The reunion of sorts was something that Harry himself witnessed. He was determined to make his lover and Blaise best friends again. He had even volunteered to man the door while Blaise talked to Draco in the privacy of the latter’s bedroom. Beyond giving him odd looks, the Slytherins welcomed the Gryffindor in their dorm. He was an unexpected addition that would have to be tolerated and fast since Draco was firm in his continued association with the wizarding hero. Harry moved away from the door when he felt a slight push from inside. Blaise came out with a wink and saluted Draco. Harry opened his mouth but was yanked and pushed to lie on the bed.  
  
“Off with your clothes now,” said Draco in a sibilant whisper. He was already naked and erect.  
  
Harry nearly ripped his clothing in his haste. Impatiently, Draco removed his jeans and cupped his lover’s naked buttocks. He muttered a spell and chuckled when the Gryffindor shivered.  
  
Annoyed, Harry glared at him. “That was cold! Give me some warning before—Draco!” Harry moaned and shifted his hips impatiently. Draco’s fingers were already buried inside his lubricated hole and stretching him deliciously. Draco licked and sucked Harry’s nipples and curled his fingers inside his lover, expertly finding that spot that made the Gryffindor threw back his head wantonly and fuck his hole on those fingers. “I can’t wait anymore,” Draco said urgently. He shoved his writhing lover on his knees on the bed and followed suit. Grasping the slim hips, the Slytherin kneaded the pert buttocks before spreading it wide, teasing the puckered hole at the center with his leaking tip.  
  
Harry turned his head at that moment and whispered coyly. “Make me scream for it. I want everyone to hear whose ass your cock belongs to, Draco.”  
  
Draco licked his lover’s tongue and grasped the quaking hips tighter. “With pleasure.” In one swift stroke, he rammed his cock home. Harry clawed for the bed sheets and howled his pleasure. Draco started fucking him, groaning as he watched his cock being swallowed greedily up to his balls. Pulling out, he thrust inside once again to angle his cock, hitting Harry’s pleasure spot every time. Harry was almost incoherent from pleasure. Still, he was slamming back into his lover’s cock, burying Draco deeper with each stroke. Their bodies slippery with sweat, Draco found it hard to hold on to Harry’s hips. He pushed the Gryffindor’s frame flat on the bed and raised one of his legs, never stopping his thrusting movements. Harry whimpered underneath him and finally gave out a yell as his release messed up the sheets. He moaned while Draco sought out his own release. The Slytherin pulled out his wet cock and turned Harry to face him. Harry panted harshly and groaned when both his legs were raised up and the big cock was sliding hard and fast into his slippery passage again. Draco lowered his head a little and licked a ribbon of cum from the tip of Harry’s cock. The gryffindor instantly became hard again. “Fuck you Draco,” he groaned tiredly. Draco just laughed. Harry gave up and slumped on the bed, holding on tight while Draco pushed them towards their limits again. They came together this time and Harry licked his lips in satisfaction when Draco drenched his insides with cum. He found this ultimate act of carnality quite sweet and his whole body trembled, while his cock jerked and spurted cum once again. Tired, but alert, Draco observed this phenomenon with wide eyes and a wicked smile painted his lips.  
  
“Oh jeez, aren’t they ever going to stop?” asked Vincent Crabbe for the third time as he listened to Harry’s impassioned cries and the lewd noises of wet bodies slapping.  
  
Blaise raised an eyebrow at Vincent. Pansy simply rolled her eyes and handed the Slytherin a set of earmuffs.  
  
“I don’t think I want to walk out of here,” said Harry dryly, “not that I can walk properly anyway.”  
  
Draco kissed the Gryffindor’s hair and tweaked his nipples. “Now, that is what I call a compliment.”  
  
Harry slapped his fingers way from his nipples. “Enough, Draco. I don’t think I can take anymore for tonight.” He looked up and blushed as he teased his lover. “Seriously, I think you screwed me up really bad.”  
  
“Is that a complaint?” Draco teased back.  
  
Harry pretended to think a bit. “Hmm, my ass hurts, I think my hole is gaping, and my cock is bruised from constant stimulation, even my nipples are oversensitive.”  
  
“Want me to recheck them?” Draco whispered heatedly.  
  
“Oh Merlin,” Harry groaned and whimpered when his mouth was taken into another searing kiss.  
  
  
Harry tried not to wince too much when he went back to the Gryffindor dormitories the next day. Hermione studied his lopsided grin and his equally lopsided gait shrewdly, sighed and then offered to do a quick spell to remove his aches. “For I sympathize with you and well, you’re one of my best friends.”  
  
Back to his normal nimble self, Harry went to find Colin in the boys’ dormitory. Colin was seated on his made up bed and staring down at something on his lap intently.  
  
Harry cleared his throat. “Er, Colin, can I talk to you a bit?”  
  
Colin blushed and moved a bit to give Harry more space.  
  
“How are you?” asked Harry without preamble.  
  
Colin showed Harry the photo he was holding in his hands. Harry squinted and read the words written there.

 

__ ‘If you would allow me to, I would like to start again. Hope you will take my wooing seriously because I’m not stopping until you are mine again. I’ve been a fool, but not anymore.’  
  
Blaise _ _

___ _

Harry moved his eyes hurriedly to the image in the photo—it was Hogsmeade. He swiftly turned to look at Colin. The younger Gryffindor was wiping tears in his eyes.

“Does he mean it, Harry?”

Harry nodded his head slowly and gasped when Colin suddenly threw himself in his arms. Embarrassed but pleased, Harry patted the younger boy’s blond head affectionately.

The Great Hall swarmed with cheerful students awaiting their dinners, so that the place resembled a den of swarming bees, whispering and buzzing about in an amazingly busy way. Draco sat down and waited for his two best friends to appear. Now that things were right between him and Blaise, Draco wanted to make peace with Pansy too. Harry had insisted on it. Bored, the Slytherin glanced up at the teachers’ table. None of the teachers has made an appearance yet. He caught sight of a familiar dark-headed figure grinning at him from the Gryffindor table. The blond coolly stared back. Undeterred by the Slytherin’s seeming lack of enthusiasm, Harry cheekily put his tongue out before turning away to catch what Hermione was telling him. A slow smile spread over Draco’s face and he sighed almost blissfully.

He shut his eyes and hummed slowly, lulled by the familiarity of the other students’ chatter. From out of nowhere, Draco felt it—no—heard it; the sound of flapping wings and the high shriek of his falcon. He gasped softly and watched his faithful falcon hover above him. “Get down,” Draco commanded softly. But the bird refused and continued to fly overhead, clutching the parcel he held tightly between sharp talons.

Harry, aware of everything that was happening with and around his lover, moved forward. Hermione grabbed his arm and whispered something in his ear.

Draco impatiently took out his wand, intending to levitate the parcel towards him. Having just stepped inside the Great Hall, Blaise and Pansy quickly moved to Draco’s side.

“What’s wrong, Draco?” asked Blaise as he trained his eyes up uncertainly at the falcon.

“He looks—scared,” offered Pansy with a heavy frown.

Draco cast them both one brief look each. “I know that. If I don’t get it from him, he would only get more distressed.” He raised his wand.

“Let me do it.” Blaise took his wand out from his robes. His eyes automatically went out to the Gryffindor table and met Colin’s shy, flushed face. “I know I can do a better levitating charm than you do.”

Draco gave him a mocking annoyed look. “Oh, sod off already. He’s my falcon, he’s my responsibility.”

“Whatever you say,” Blaise smirked and moved to sit down beside Pansy on the Slytherin bench.

Draco once again trained his eyes towards his falcon and frowned when it circled higher. “Bloody bird come back!”

“No, don’t!” Hermione shouted urgently.

Draco whispered the spell and turned when Harry screamed his name.

“Draco! Draco! No!”

The spark from Draco’s wand struck the parcel. His faithful falcon gave one pitiful shriek and smoldered into black ashes.

Draco’s whole mind went black even as he felt a fiery blast knocked him off his feet. He felt the world around him dying and as his vision faded, he thought of how much he loved Harry.

There were shrill and frightened screams and there were silent ones coupled with tears. Harry could not even get close to him to see if he was breathing—if he was all right. Snape was the first to crouch before Draco’s form. Dumbledore and McGonagall were quick to be at his side. The three exchanged a few terse words while the rest of the teachers and the students waited anxiously, holding their breaths.

Dumbledore stood up and looked around him, his eyes lingered on Harry’s shocked, tearful face before he roused himself to address the student body. “Everyone must return to his respective dormitory at once. There would be no exemption,” he avoided looking in Harry’s direction and crouched beside Snape and McGonagall again.

There was no need for the prefects to insist on Dumbledore’s will. The students had enough to last them a night and piled silently and obediently towards their dormitories. Ron and Hermione embraced Harry tightly.

“Harry,” Hermione began, but Ron shook his head. A look of agony passed over Hermione’s face. She kissed Harry softly on his forehead and allowed herself to be pulled away by Ron.

Pansy and Blaise waited for the two at the doors, exchanging grim looks. They looked up when the doors slowly moved to a shut, sealing the rest of the people inside the Great Hall.

Harry moved slowly and stopped to listen.

“I can hear a faint heartbeat,” Madam Pomprey reported calmly, despite her wan face.

Snape covered his face with his hands. Dumbledore looked up to watch Harry move closer. He stood up and pulled the Gryffindor within the circle. Harry’s tearful eyes widened when he saw Draco’s ashen face and bluish lips. Madam Pomprey was applying a heavy bandage neatly on the Slytherin’s bare chest. Silently, Harry traced the remains of Draco’s robes and immaculate shirt with his eyes. He stared at the pile of ashes and the burnt lines of Draco’s pants at the waist. “Lucius,” he hissed furiously.

At the sound of his voice, Snape looked up and snarled, “Because of you, Potter he would have died!”

“Severus!” Dumbledore warned.

Eerily calm, Harry turned to look down at him, green eyes burning with indefinable rage. “And I would die for him. Draco is my equal, professor!” Harry snapped the title. “At least give him credit for bravery—for standing up for what he feels.”

“It’s wrong! This is wrong!” Snape bellowed.

Harry bent on his knees and cradled Draco’s head with careful arms; ignoring Snape’s tirade and the anxious teachers hovering over them. “You will be all right. I will be here,” he whispered softly and kissed Draco’s blond head.

Draco was levitated carefully towards the infirmary and into a highly secured wing. Harry excused himself with the promise to return at once. He made his way towards the nearest boys’ bathroom and shut himself from the rest of the world. He put the lid down on of the toilets and sat down on it, shivering like a frightened child. The tears returned in bucketfuls and he cried his fear, his pain, and his anguished. He also cried for that one moment of painful bliss when he heard Madam Pomprey’s voice confirming Draco’s faint heartbeat.

“They say that being in love is like dying every now and then”

Harry almost jumped over his sobs. Slowly, he untangled his limbs, came out of his stall, and faced Dumbledore. The professor was looking right into the mirror. Harry saw his woebegone face reflected there.

“You and Draco will face and survive obstacles, Harry. Always put that in mind.” The headmaster caught the Gryffindor’s eyes in the mirror.

“For how long?” he asked bitterly, “how long before one of us fails to come back? I can’t take it, professor!” he shouted in anguish.

Dumbledore peered at him from under his glasses. “I’m sure Draco had thought of that before he wrote his father a letter.”

Harry was startled. “He wrote—?”

Dumbledore nodded. “He braved his father’s wrath and, from what I had observed, did not think for one minute that the two of you would never make it.”

Harry bit his lip and felt ashamed and undeserving.

“If he thought that, then he was not much of a Slytherin, was he?” the headmaster chided gently. Finally he sighed. “Go back, Harry. I’m sure Draco’s waiting for you.” He watched as the Gryffindor was jolted into action.

Draco opened his eyes blearily and felt a familiar hand cupped the side of his face tenderly. “H-Harry?” he croaked.

“I’m here,” Harry whispered as he kissed Draco’s cheek. “I’m always here.”

Draco smiled softly, feeling better and contented.

Harry by his side was the greatest piece of news for the day.

After all the lust, the violence, the heartache, and even the blasted near-death experience, he gazed deeply into Harry’s bright green eyes and was not surprised to realize that everything—every single damn thing of it, had been worth it.

END

 


End file.
